Dead Inside
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: Warning this story contains suicide attempt, self harm and dark thoughts! This story is about a suicidal fem Hiccup! she can't take it anymore, she doesn't want to go in this world she calls Hell, she wants the love and respect from her peers and father. But nothing is the same anymore, so Hiccup decided to take her own life. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first suicide fan fiction about fem hiccup!,sounds terrible I know, but I hope you guys enjoy it! also feel free to show some love to my other stories! Warning this story contains self harm and suicide attempts, you have been warned.**

**You Belong To Me now**

**Escaping From Harms way**

**Created Through Love**

**Forever Mine**

**The Mistakes of our Lives**

**Thank you, please give me feed back and comment!**

**So I have been reading a few suicide fan fics about hiccup and I noticed that no one has written one about a fem hiccup, so why not be the first to write one then!**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter One

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was lying in my bed staring up at the ceiling, my face was stained with tears as I wiped them away with my long sleeve, I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to lie there and never get up, what's the point of getting up any way? the only thing that happens to me is.

Getting beaten up.

Get yelled at by my father.

And everyone else hating me for being a useless runt.

It's been like this ever since I was seven years old, my cousin was growing up fasted then me and started beating me to a pulp because of my weakness, I was so tiny compared to him, me being so small and vulnerable just made things worse,but he wasn't the only one that would tease me or beat me up, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut loved beating the crap out of me, even if I am a girl it still doesn't matter. They would still beat me to a bloody pulp.

And theirs my father, I feel like an accident to him, no chief wants a daughter for an heir, especially me for the stupid stuff that I've done, one day my dad is going to marry me off to some tribe and never see me again, hell the village would probably throw a party as soon as I left, Snotlout would become chief of Berk, that's probably the best choice.

I'm so scrawny and little, I'm not what my dad wanted, he wanted a strong healthy boy who would one day take over Berk and make him a proud father. I couldn't fight if my life depended on it, I will never be tough and brave like the other teens, they're all strong and brave just like their parents, and theirs me.

But it wasn't always like this, me and Astrid us to be best friends, nothing could tear us apart, she never use to hate me, but now she does I guess. I don't know what drove us apart.

Maybe because I was so weird and un-viking like.

I remember one time when were six, we use to run around the beach and play dragon chasers, one us would play the dragon as the other would play the as the dragon slayer, one us would have a wooden sword. I wish we could go back to those days as little girls with big imaginations.

But it wasn't, she stopped talking me and completely ignore me, once she knew I was different.

_Flashback..._

_I was running along the sand with my long brown hair wishing in the wind, my heart was pounding as I looked behind me to see Astrid behind me._

_"I'm gonna get you!." she yelled, giving me a devilish smirk._

_"No your not!." I shouted, almost tripping on my own two feet._

_After almost of five minutes of chasing each other, we both stopped for a breath, but as soon as I stopped I was tackled to the ground with the wooden sword pointed at me, pressed against my neck._

_"I got you!." Pressing the wooden sword to my throat even harder, she was always the one to play rough with me, no matter what._

_"Alright alright, you got me." I said with my arms stretched out, surrendering myself to her._

_She held out her hand to pull me up on my feet, my tiny hand grasped hers as me._

_After that I pulled her into friendly hug and whispered into her ear._

_"Were going to be best friends for ever." I squeaked at her with my high pitch voice._

_"Yeah, we are." she said back, hugging me a little tighter."Together till the end."_

_End of flashback._

I tossed to my side, facing the wall, I sighed.

Why can't I just be like everybody else?

I'm nothing, I'm useless like everyone says I am. I'm unlovable, no man is going to want something ugly like me for a wife, let alone a girlfriend.

suddenly a knock on my door.

"Hiccup." It was my father."It's time to get up." He said sternly, never in a soft tone.

I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to lay in bed and die, no one would notice, no one would care.

As I took my shirt off, I gazed at my arms. There were cuts all over, with some old and some new scars, some had just healed from the bleeding the other day, after me and my got dad into an argument, he told me I would never become a viking like my mother, so basically he's telling me I'm useless.

I sighed and got undressed, I walked to my drawer and picked out my outfit for the day, green shirt with a brown vest,brown leggings, and brown shoes. I walked out my bedroom door, heading down stairs towards the kitchen.

The stairs creaked a little as I tip toed on each step, as my hand slid against the rail.

I looked down to see my father down in the kitchen, his back was turned towards me, I guess he didn't want to look at me, or maybe he didn't hear me.

"Hi dad." I said quietly.

No answer, just bitter silence. No hey sweetheart I haven't talk to ya in a while, nothing, just nothing.

After a few moments of standing there, he finally turned around and faced me, I tried to smile at him, but I got nothing in return, just a mean scowl like always. I'm probably in trouble, again, But who knows what it is this time.

My father cleared his throat and walked up to me.

"I'm going to a meeting, I need you stay at the forge." he said sternly."Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

I nodded, trying to obey and be a good girl, but as soon as I step out side I will get beaten down by the other teens, I wanted to beg my dad to let me stay inside, but last time I did I almost set the house on fire.

Before I could say goodbye he said."And don't screw anything up." he slammed the door, leaving me sadden.

My dad doesn't want me anymore, he won't look at me because he always see's me as a screw up, a mistake, a weakling. I'm better off dead, no one will miss me. I need to do everyone here a huge favor and just die and leave this world, I was never meant to be here. I'm pathetic. Everytime I try to stand up for myself or try to impress my dad, it always ends up in smoke.

Why am I still here? no one is going to miss me, no one will care if I die.

I walked over to the front door and opened it, the bright sun shined in my face as I entered the cold fall air, winter was almost here.

I started to make my way to the forge, until my eyes caught on something.

My cousin Snotlout, and the twin Ruffnut and Tuffnut, great another beating.

"Hey twiggy where you going?" Snotlout mocked as he pushed me to the ground, while the twins were waiting for their turn, they snickered and laughed as they watched me in helplessness as I tried to stand back up.

"Leave me alone." I squeaked, trying to get up, but Tuffnut kicked me in the ribs.

"After were done kicking the hell out of you first." Tuffnut said as he grabbed my hair, making me cry out in pain, as I landed on the muddy ground, Feeling the fresh blood coming from my nose.

I knew no one would help me, no one cared if I got beaten and if anyone asked I would just tell them I fell, but no one seemed to notice anymore.

After a five minute beating, they were done, I was covered in mud,blood and sweat,my hair was all messed up as my nose was bleeding, the trio walked away, making a few cruel remarks, but I ignored them, I got up and wiped the dirt off me and headed straight to the forge, wiping some of the blood of my nose and mouth.

When I entered, Gobber was already working on something, I put my apron on and did my usual thing like always, keep quiet and do my job.

Then he finally noticed me."You're late." he said.

I sighed." I know." picking up a sword, getting ready to sharpen it."Just got caught up in something that's all."

He didn't say anything else, he knew I got beaten up again by the others, but there really wasn't much he could do for me.

**Later that day...**

I was at the forge almost all day, the sun was starting to set.

It was time for me to go home.

But I didn't want to, I didn't want to go to sleep and have the entire day repeat in self over and over aging.

Why should I go on in life if no one wants me? maybe tonight in the night I end it all, no more pain, no more being picked on, no more being a disappointment to my father.

My dad deserves better than me.

He never wanted a daughter, especially a weak one.

I left the forge without saying a word, until I was stopped by Gobber."You going home lass?" he asked.

I nodded, I didn't want to say anything to him.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." he turned back around." and try not to be late."

_"Oh I'll be late alright."_ _I thought. "I'll be dead by tonight, so you might as well look for someone else to take my place." _I walked away towards my house, I could tell my dad was already their, great.

I opened the front door and saw my father sitting in his chair by the fire, I started to walk to my room, but I was stopped by my fathers voice."Hiccup." he said sternly.

I jumped."Dad..uh." not know what to say. oh gods what did I do now?

"Are you going to bed?" he asked, not moving from his chair.

"Yeah, I'm heading to bed." I said quietly.

"Alright, good night." he said looking into the fire, avoiding me, at least he said good night, that was a first in like I don't know three years?! Three years it finally took to say good night? Wow isn't that special coming from him? Not.

I walked up stairs to my room, I felt strange but yet I felt kind of happy at the same time.

I was going to end my life once and for all.

But how?

I started to look around in my room, I walked over to my desk and pulled out my small dagger, it was small, but it always got the job done when I cut myself, I rolled up my sleeve and started to slice, I winced at first but the pain went numb after a few minutes, I was used to the pain of cutting, blood was oozing out of wrist soaking my sleeve, I've been doing it since I was ten, but I still get a little grossed out by the blood.

I sighed _"The hell with it."_, I pulled the small knife out and began to roll up sleeve up to my elbow, exposing all my old and new cuts, each of them had a different reason and story for each of them. I pressed the blade on my pale skin, running it across my scared up wrist, watching the crimson liquid leave my veins, filling my up with adrenalin.

_Worthless_

_Weak_

_Runt_

_Cowarde_

I made the last few slits on my wrist, watching the red blood spill on the hard wooden floor. I was growing inpatient, this is taking to long.

This wasn't going fast enough, I can't wait five hours to bleed to death!, Waht if my dad or somebody finds me up here? Oh god that would be bad, I can't just sit here on my ass and bleed, that would take way too long, I have to think of another plan, I sat my knife down and headed to my closet, I looked down on the floor and saw a thing of rope. Perfect.

I forgot I still had this in here, then I remember it was from a previous attempt, one I will never forget.

I bent over and pick it up and threw it on my bed.

But I had to do one more thing before I could complete this act.

I had to write my final goodbyes to my dad, I sat down on my stool and started to write. My hands were shaking like crazy as I started writing, blood was running down onto the paper, smearing a little as I wrote the letters down on the page.

_Dear Dad._

_I'm sorry for ending my life so fast, but I can't keep going on like this. I'm a poor excuse for a daughter of a chief, you deserve so much better then me. No one cares about me anymore and I'm better off dead, I wish things could have been different, But I'm not good enough for this world, I never was. I can't do anything right, the only thing I do is screw everything up and make matters worse for everyone around me. I decided to take matters into my own hands and end my life. I'm sorry dad, I love you._

_Hiccup._

This is finally it, I was going to die.

I started to tie the rope into a noose, then I saw the beam above my bed. I got on top of my bed and threw one end of the rope over on the beam, tie it tight around it.

I looked up a the ceiling, this was really happening.

I stand on the tip of toes at the end of bed, with the noose around my neck, I could feel myself shaking.

But without warning I jumped.

I could feel all the pressure on my neck, as I took my last breaths of life, my legs were kicking violently in the air, I let out one last cry before I completely black out. My body felt numb, I stopped struggling after a few minutes as the oxygen was cut off from my brain, darkness was starting to surround me.

Then I heard a voice.

"HICCUP!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay guys that's chapter one! so what do you guys think so far? Love it? Hate it? let me know if you want me to continue! leave me some nice comments please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! thank you so much for the nice comments! you guys are so sweet! I really hope you are enjoying this story so far!**

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter, I'm not very good with emotions and all that other stuff so...yeah I kinda suck writing this chapter, feel free to yell at me if this sucks. I mean when I wrote the first chapter I was happy with it, this one I'm not so sure about. :(**

**Please comment and review! I live off the comments!**

**Also if you guys have any ideas or request for this story feel free to PM me.**

* * *

Dead inside

Chapter Two

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

the last words I heard before I tried to end my own life was someone screaming my name.

"HICCUP!" a voiced screamed.

I was completely blacked out, no knowing what was going on, the only thing I was hoping for was that I was dead and buried, but I was wrong, dead wrong. I could hear the person untie me while crying out my name over and over, telling me to wake up, but I couldn't.

Then I was lifted into a pair of strong arms, telling me to hang on as my body was limp.

But that was last thing I heard as I was consumed by the darkness, it was taking me in within seconds, surrounding me as everything faded.

**A few hours later...**

I started to turn a little, I was lying on my bed.

I opened my eyes and saw my father, his arms were wrapped around me tightly as. his face was a little red as I saw tears leaving his eyes. why was he crying?.

I tried to push away, but that only woke him up. oh no.

"Hiccup?" he choked, looking at me with worried eyes."Oh thank the gods you're awake." he held me closer to his chest, rubbing my back, cradling me as if I was some thing important to him.

He held me tightly in his arms for a few minutes, brushing and pulling my hair away from my freckled face, tears were still running down his face. His large hand cupped my cheek as his thumb ran little circles around it, I flinched a little at first because I wasn't use to this, I was always use to him yelling at me and just ignoring me for being a worthless mistake.

After a few minutes of awkward cuddling, I tilted my head up and looked at him with weak eyes.

"Dad...what happened?" wait why did I just ask him that? I know what I tried to do, I just tried to kill myself not even like five of six hours ago, Oh gods why couldn't I just die, Now I have to explain to my dad what happened, why I tried taking my own life.

"Oh Hiccup." he held me a lot tighter, I could feel him shake a little."You don't remember what happened?" he asked softly.

Then it hit me, this wasn't a dream, this was real. I wasn't successful when I tried to kill I'm screwed now, everyone in Berk will totally hate even more now.

"I tried to-" I was cut off as my dad covered my mouth with his finger tip, he didn't want me to tell him, he didn't want to remind him of what I tried to do. But I didn't understand, I though he would be happy if I was gone, I'm surprised that he's not even yelling at me.

"How are you feeling?" he stroked my cheek.

"Okay." I lied, I felt like crap, my neck hurl like hell, my body felt jelly.

He hugged me tight, kissing my forehead.

As he was hugging me, I looked at my wrist, they were covered up in bandages, all my cuts fixed up and counseled.

"I went up you go check on you." he said. "I heard you cry out, so ran I up stairs to go see if you were alright and there you were, hanging." I could tell he was trying not to cry."I rushed over and untied you, trying to get you to breathe." He almost choked on his words.

I kept listening to him.

"Then I laid you on the bed, you pale as a corpse Hiccup, I thought I lost you." he said calmly."I managed to get the healer to take a look at you, you were so close to death, they said you wouldn't make thought the night after losing that much oxygen to your brain." I could feel him running his finger through my hair." I stayed here with you all night, waiting for you to wake up." He pulled in closer to him as I felt his tears hitting my back.

I still couldn't believe what I was hearing from him, he was lying to make me feel bad, he doesn't love me he never did. He never acted to protective over me before, he's just doing this so he can look good in front of the village, this was all fake. I should be dead.

"I shouldn't be here."

He pulled away, he took his large hand grabbing my chin,making me look up at him."Don't you say that."

"Well it's true."

"No it's not Hiccup."

I pushed his hand away."I'm better off dead dad and YOU know it, so stop lying to me!."

Before I could get the next words out off my mouth, I was slapped lightly on my left cheek, not hard enough to knock me down, but enough to leave a red mark.

"Don't you dare say those things Hiccup." he said sternly as if he wanted to yell at me." I love you and I always have."

I snapped."Then why would you always push me away?! telling me not to screw up all the time!, you wouldn't even look at me because you know I'm an embarrassment to you!" I lashed out.

"Oh and you think everyone is happy about what you did?, there not Hiccup they feel horrible about it and blame them selves."

"No they don't." I said.

"Yes they do."

"No! they don't."

"YES THEY DO!." he voice boomed, making me jump like a scared child. I pushed away from him, I could feel a few tears leave my face. I was scared of my own father, he was never the loving type and now here he is trying to convince me that still loves me"Hiccup..." he saw that he frightened me, so scooped me up in his arms, I froze and tried to push away again."I'm sorry." wiping some of my tears away."Oh god I'm so sorry."

I didn't want to look at him, none of this felt real. I then looked over at my desk, my blade was gone, as was the letter I wrote to my dad.

"I read the letter you wrote to me." he whispered, he looked completely wreaked ." I could barely read it, because of all those things you said about me not wanting you, those things aren't true Hiccup, I've always loved you." He planted a kiss on my forehead, wrapping his arms around me.

"I would never hurt you, I just wanted to protect you, but I failed." he said."I'm so sorry." he hugged me a little tighter."I promise I'll make things right."

Part of me wants to believe that my dad really wants to change things for us, but so much damaged has been done. Plus everyone else is going to treat me like dirt under their feet after this little stunt I tried to pull, nothing is going to change, my dad only feels bad because he doesn't want to look like a bad father in front of village.

After resting in my fathers arms I started to fall asleep, I wanted to clear my mind and not think about anything else. I don't want to relive the awful memories of what happened, I wished all of this was some nightmare and wake up the next day as if nothing had ever happened.

My dad gave me a kiss on the forehead."I love you Hiccup." he brushed my bangs out of my face, as I slowly drifted to sleep, Listening to my dads heavy breathing as I slowly started to fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Okay chapter two is here! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! thank you so much for the nice reviews! and thank you to my 16 followers out there :) you guys are awesome! Warning this story has self harm and suicidal thoughts! you have been warned. Also one of you guys asked me if toothless was going to be in this, right now I don't think I will add him in this...yet. I dunno I just really wanna focus on the relationship between Hiccup and Stoick and some Astrid too!**

**anyway on with this story!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Dead inside

Chapter Three

Hiccup's P.O.V

I was curled up in a little ball in my bed, I opened my eyes to see that my father was gone. Figures. He never like staying around me anyway, I was nothing to him, I was just an accident. I wonder where he went this time?

I'm not surprised that he was gone, he probably wanted to get away from me, because he hates me so much, he's just to thick head and stubborn to realize that I'm still here, and not well...dead. I should have died, I wish I was in Valhalla right now with my mother. Everything would have been better if I was dead, I have no place here, I never did and I never will, why couldn't I have just died? Was that too much to ask for Odin? You took my mother away, but you didn't have the guts to take me too?

Ever since my mom was killed in a dragon raid, my father always locked me up in room or send me the forge so I could be "safe" yeah right. I was never safe from anyone, or anything. I was an easy target for everyone, being the child of the chief I thought I would get respect and be loved by the people, but no I was a mistake, just a little hiccup that was hated by everyone and everything.

I'm sure from the moment I was born my father would have name me accident, or fish bone, I'm surprised I was even named Hiccup in the first place, after my great grandfather. But that didn't seemed to matter at all, I'm not brave or strong like everyone else, I'm just a mistake.

The only thing I tried to do was get out of the way.

I sighed as I slowly got out of my bed, my throat was still hurting from the noose, but I just acted like it was sore throat and nothing else.

As I was getting ready to open my door, it opened.

It was my father, he was carrying a bowl of soup, his eyes widen as he saw me out of bed.

"What are you doing up?" He place the soup on my desk as he gently pick me and place me back my bed."You need to rest." He gently put me back on the bed as I whined at him, telling him I was fine.

"I'm fine-" I got off as he hushed my raspy voice.

"You are not fine." he tucked me in."You need to rest and stay put." he said getting ready to lead me back to the bed, I didn't have a choice at this point it was my dad's way or worse.

I sighed, I hate being bed ridden, I feel so out-of-place. None of this feels right at all.

He brought the hot bowl of soup over, taking the spoon and started to spoon feed me. I didn't resists because I was hungry and haven't eaten since yesterday, but I was doing it for myself, not my dad.

After I was done eating, he pulled the cover all the way to my neck, as he told me go to sleep. But I didn't want to, I wanted to go outside and get some fresh air, get out of this freaking house.

I layed down, pretending to go to sleep, waiting for my dad to leave.

After a few minutes he finally left, I sat up in my bed as I listened to him down stairs, I heard another voice talking to him down there, I peek through my door, down the stairs with my father was Gobber. They were both standing there, talking about me.

"I don't know what to do, Gobber." my father said."I failed my own child."

"You can't keep blaming yourself Stoick." Gobber replied, trying to take some of the blame off of him, but ti wasn't working at all.

"SHE TRIED TAKING HER OWN LIFE LAST NIGHT!." his voice boomed through the house, making me jump behind my door, I covered my mouth as I gasped out a little.

I my father sighed."I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's okay Stoick, It's okay." He tried to calm my dad, placing a hand on his shoulder.

My father walked over and faced the wall. "I failed her, Gobber." he whispered." I failed my only child."

"Stoick." He walked over trying to comfort him."You need to talk to her and listen to what she has to say."

He nodded."I just don't know what to do." he said."I tried to protect her from the outside world we live in, trying to protect her from the same thing that happened to Val."

Gobber laid his hand on my father's shoulder for support.

"What could have caused her to do this?" he asked the blacksmith, wanting to know how to fix all of this.

"I don't know." he said."Maybe she just couldn't take it anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" my dad asked.

"Well..." he trailed off.

"Gobber, what is it that you're trying to tell me?" he said.

"The other teens have been _messing_ with her lately." he said.

"What do you mean by that?" he got closer to him."Like calling her names? or yelling things at her?" he said a bit angered.

"More then that, they have been..." he scratched the back of his head."Beating her up." he finally said it.

My dads eyes grew wide, his eyes grew with anger and hate as he made his way out the door.

"Stoick wait!" Gobber called out, he grabbed him before he did something stupid.

"Who has been beating her?!." he yelled."Who has been harming my daughter!? I swear to Odin once I get my hands on those little bastards I swear I'll-" he got cut off, his booming voice alone made me scared, I knew he he was going to be pissed. Next thing I'll know, the other teens would have there heads on spikes.

"Stoick!" he screamed." It's _not _all their faults, the only ones that have been hurting her are the twins and you're nephew."

That just made it worse, Gobber just kept adding fuel to the fire, this was going to destroy his relationship with his brother now, and all because of me.

My father was furious, I thought he was getting ready to kill somebody after Gobber told him who was beating me up. I sighed as I kept listening to them talk about me.

My dad sat down, burying his face in to his hands." You know what Hiccup said to me earlier." he asked Gobber.

"What did she say?." he said.

"She said everyone on Berk would be better off without her." he whispered.

Gobber just stood there in shock, having a hard time to believe that I said that,"Did she really say that?" he asked.

My dad nodded.

"Oh gods." he turned away."She must really be upset, she gonna need a lot of help ya know."

What did he mean by _help? _Like what? that I'm crazy or something? I mean I know what I did was bad, but I don't need any help, hell I don't even want any help, everyone here hates me, so why does everyone suddenly give a damn about me?

Suddenly I accidentally leaned forward and crack my door wide open, making a screeching sound, I jump backwards so no one could see me, but it was too late.

"Hiccup." my dad spoke softly."Would like to come out now?" He said softly, causing my heart to stop.

I froze, oh crap. I stood there for a few more seconds.

"Hiccup, please just come out." he said as his voice cracked a little.

I pushed the door opened and made my way down the steps, each step I took I felt my heart race even faster, I didn't want to talk to him or even look at him.

When I reach at the end of the steps, my father walked over and hugged me, running his fingers through my hair in a soothing matter."You're supposed be sleeping." he said.

"I know." I whispered.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

I shook my head no, even though it was true, his yelling did wake me up, but I didn't care.

"How you feeling Hiccup." Gobber asked.

"I'm fine." I said lying through my buck teeth, avoiding his gaze so he couldn't see my white lie. I hated looking at him like this, I didn't want to talk to him at all.

My dad held me a little tighter,"No you're not." he coddled me, trying to baby me like some kind of pet."I can see it your eyes that your upset."

I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were getting beaten up?"

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to tell him, I wasn't going to tell him anything, why? Because nothing will change no matter what, sure my dad can threaten the other teens and all, but that doesn't mean everything will be all flowers and rainbow between us. They're still gonna beat the living day lights out of me, they're probably disappointed that I didn't die.

"Hiccup just tell me, please I just wanna help you." he begged.

"It's nothing." I pulled away from him, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms.

"It is something Hiccup." he said sternly."Just tell me what's happening and I can fix it."

I scoffed at him, fix it? what the hell did he mean he can fix this? he can't help me, no one can.

"You can't fix this. " I pushed myself away from him, starting to head up stairs."And you can't fix me." I said sharply, walking away from him but he tried to grab me, wanting me to listen to him, but I was in no mood.

"Hiccup." he trailed off, he started to follow me."Please." He plead with me, but regular typical stubborn me just blew him off as I head up to my bedroom, I was so mad at him, he doesn't understand what is happening to me, I'm not some broken little toy that can be fixed.

"Just leave me alone." I said bitterly, closing the door, but right before I could closed it shut, I heard my father say.

"What have I done to her?' he said with regret and sadness in his voice, causing my heart to stop for a minute, then slowly break in two. My father was starting to realize what he had done, but is it too late to fix everything? I could still hear them both talking down stairs for a few more minutes as I tried to put myself asleep, soon Gobber left and my father made his way back upstairs, sitting right next to me on the bed, thinking I was asleep as he ran his hand through my hair and kissed my forehead before getting up and leaving me alone for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates :( I have been dealing with some personal issues, hope you understand.**

**Also I need some ideas for the next chapter, feel free to pm me or write it down in the comments thank you.**

**Warning this story contains suicide,self harm you have been warned.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Dead inside

Chapter four

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was laying down on my side, looking out my window it was nice fall morning, everyone gets to go out, except for me. while I'm stuck in bed for suicide watch, ugh my life just sucks, I hate this I just want this thing to end and go back to the forge.

Almost five days now of bed rest, and I hated every single day of it, I didn't see the point of this at all, I am fine. My dad is acting like I have just broken every bone in my body and won't let me do things on my own.

I wasn't allowed to get out of my bed, unless I had to go to the bathroom. Also I'm not allowed to go out side any time soon that's for sure, my dad is afraid that I might wonder off some where and get my self hurt, yeah right what could I hurt my self with?! A stick maybe? I mean you already took away all my knives and shit, what else could he take from me?

I sighed, my life is nothing but a mess, everyone still hates me, my father is in protective mode like a maniac, watching me almost 24/7. What else could happen?

I spoke to soon.

Suddenly my door opened, it was my father. Great perfect timing.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

He nodded, running his fingers through my soft brown hair. Looking at me with worried eyes as he pulled me in to a embrace, I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his wool cloak, as his chest went up and down. He started to rub my back a little, it felt good. I sighed, how did my life ever come to this? I had to try to kill myself so my father could notice me and stop neglecting me. God my life is a mess.

Why couldn't I just die for thor sake! All I'm doing is making everything worse for everyone here. I hate this, all of this, If I just would have died then everyone would have been happy.

After a few minutes of coddling, I looked up at my father.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked like a scared child, hell I'm still a child.

He looked at me with a sad confused expression, tracing his finger along my cheek. My father knew what I was trying to ask him, I wanted to know if he was still upset over my suicide attempt. I wanted to know if he felt ashamed of me for doing such a thing. Over the last couple of days it's been nothing but silence, just small talk here and there, nothing else.

But today just felt different.

My father sighed."I was never mad at you." He said pushing my long brown locks behind my ear."None of this is your fault, if anyone is to blame it's me." He said sadly. " I failed you Hiccup, I should have been their more for you. To protect you, to love, to be the father you deserve."

I kept listening to him, taking in every word he said. And he was right.

Ever since my mother died, my father changed, he wasn't the same loving man I once knew as my father. He became more distant and cold heart towards me, he would never look at me, let alone love on me like he is right now. I remember one time when I was seven, I broke my wrist while playing at the forge. Instead of being comforted or asked if I was alright. My father told me to toughen up and stop being weak. Yeah not the best father at the time for a little girl at my age.

I remember when I was ten and began my own way of "healing" and when I mean that, I mean I was slashing my wrist open with any sharp object I could find in the forge or in my house. It hurt at first, and I cried a lot, but after a while it started to feel good, as if all the weight was lifted of my shoulders. Or at least until I felt sad or depressed again.

Then I saw tears starting to roll down my fathers eyes, He was shaking a little as he cupped my slender cheeks, I closed my eyes as I let him caressed my face with his large hands, I know he loves me. But all I feel is shame, being a runt that can't do anything right. I'm the girl who can't kill anything, not even my self. Gods only if my beloved mother was still here, if she was still here, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be cutting my self almost everyday when ever I got upset or depressed, I wouldn't be having suicidal thoughts if she was here, she always knew how to take the pain away. I wanted to die so I could be with her, I wanted to see her smile and hug her one last time.

I'm the only thing my dad has left, I guess when I tried to kill myself, it reminded him I was still here. But now I wish I could just take it all back and act like none of this ever happened. Oh gods that would be such a relief.

Then another question came to mind.

"Dad." I trailed off."Does everyone still...you...know hate me?" I asked.

At first he seemed a little taken back as his eyebrows drew together, he kept looking at me for a few seconds, then he sighed and opened his mouth.

"No one hates you, Hiccup." He brushed some of my hair away."I know a lot of people haven't treated you well, but I'll take care of it alright?"

I nodded.

"I'll bring you up some soup, Okay?" He said getting off my bed, opening my door and leaving to go downstairs to go fetch my food.

Again I nodded, looking up at him as he left the room and went down stairs to go get some soup.

I layed back down on the bed and sighed.

I don't want to be here, not on Berk.

I have to get out of here, before I lose my mind and jump off a cliff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait.**

**Thank you to my 61 followers out there! You people are amazing :-)**

**I wish you guys would comment more, I could really use some nice feed back you know, if it's not to much to ask. Any way thanks for the support.**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Five

My eyes slowly opened, I propped myself up on my elbows, Looking around my now empty room. My father had cleaned out all my drawers and just about everything else, Trying to make sure I don't go off and harm my self.

I sighed, I looked down at my wrist, the bandages were gone. All my cuts and scars were exposed, all the way up my wrist to my elbows, I felt so uncomfortable with them all out and the open. I was wearing a short sleeve shirt along with a pair of brown leggings. I felt so bored and well...alone, I mean the only person I have seen is my dad and Gobber. No one else, I guess everyone really hates me after all.

I collapsed my body on the bed, letting out a deep sigh.

"I shouldn't be here." I whispered."I hate this."

I wonder where my dad is?, probably down stairs doing something, after our little talk yesterday he's been... a little weird I guess, He's been looking at me with this sad loving look in his eyes, funny he never looked at me like that before, I'm always used to him giving me his cold scowl. I guess he's really starting to feel bad for driving me to suicide. I mean he never loved me before, he keeps telling me he cares, but I know he's lying. Before all of this he wouldn't even look at me, let alone love on me. I remember when I was little I would always say " I love you Daddy." And I never got an I love you back, always going back to bed crying, thinking I was a mistake.

I rolled the covers over my head, trying to push the tears back.

That's the one thing I learned to, bottling up my emotions, hiding all my feeling from everyone, Not that anyone would notice me anyway. Isolation was my only salvation. My only way of feeling free from the bullying, The scowls and glances I would get for messing up, My father yelling at me. I was always in the way for everyone, just dead weight.

If I was dead by now, everyone would be happy, and not...distressed.

Suddenly I heard my door open, I was still hiding under blanket, closing my eyes shut, As I listen to the door creak open. Heavy footsteps coming towards me. I didn't want to see anyone, I didn't want talk either. I felt a steady hand sliding above the blanket, resting the large hand on my face. Then the blanket slowly peeled off as I saw who it was.

It was my father of course, The very last person I want see. Shouldn't he be doing chiefly duties or something? He just can't keep watching me all the time. I'm not going to kill myself, I mean theirs nothing in here to do it with anyway! My dad pretty much ransacked my room so I don't hurt myself again, pathetic.

"Good morning." He smiled softly, stroking my face."Did you sleep well?"

I rubbed my eyes,"Yeah." I said avoiding his eye contact, My father sat on the edge of my bed pulling m to his lap, Cradling my small round face with his large hands.

"Can I ask you something Hiccup?" My father asked, as he tilted my face, making me lock eyes with his.

"Uh...sure I guess." I shrugged.

"Why do you..." he trailed off, closing his eyes for a moment."Why do you cut your self?" He asked worriedly, I was shocked that he asked me this, but then again I had some explaining to do, other wise I would just get worse.

My eyes grew wide, turning my head away from him. I closed my eyes, I could my body tremble. The last thing I want to do is talk about is my addiction of harming myself, My father won't understand me, what I do to myself is none of his concern.

I looked up at him."It's nothing." I said.

My father face turned stern."Like hell it is!" His voice rise."Hiccup for gods sake you cut yourself! " he held me firmly."You owe me an explanation for your actions!" He said accusing, I could feel his body tense up, My father kept looking at me with his usual glare, looking at me as a mistake.

I felt so angry, he doesn't understand my life, he'll never understand my pain will he? He just to stoic I guess.

I tried to pull away, but of course my father grabbed me, pulling me back."Hiccup."

Then I snapped."I don't owe you a goddamn thing!" I lashed."I'm so sick and tired of you making me feel useless, You never loved me, I mean it's not like you ever loved me before right?" I didn't give him time to say anything."I tried to kill myself dad because YOU and everyone else drove me away! Treating me like the village runt!" I squirm out my fathers arms, he looked speechless, his jaw hung open.

"All I wanted was freedom, to belong somewhere." I stood up."You never loved me dad, and you never will,because I'm a mistake." Tears were rolling down as I continued to speak my heart out to him."I'm not what you wanted dad." I rolled up my sleeves, showing all my scars to him."I made all of these to feel alive." I said coldly."I cause myself pain to know I'm still here on this earth."

My father just sat there shocked, I couldn't tell if he was mad or upset. But I knew he was shocked.

"Hiccup...I...I." he trailed off as his jaw hung open still, looking at the ground.

Without even thinking I ran downstairs, my heart skipping a beat.

"Hiccup!" My father yelled after me, trailing after me as I busted through the front door. Finally getting out to the real world, the cold air hit me like a hammer, sinking into my skin, sending goosebumps all over me.

It was dark and gloomy, it looked like it wanted to ran, some of the villagers saw me, but I kept running to the woods, I need some alone time. My father was still behind me, yelling for me to stop running.

The forest greeted me cruelly, the branches and twigs slapped and cut my feet, the rocks on the ground we sharp. But I didn't care, all I wanted was to get away and be alone.

I dared myself to look back. Big mistake.

I tripped on my owe two feet as I landed face first on the cold hard ground. My father wasn't far behind,I turned myself to face him, he collapsed in front of me as he scooped me up in his arms, crying my name. I started to sob as I wrapped my arms around his neck, My father rubbed my back in a soft motion, telling me it was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry dad...I'm so...sorry." I sob into his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hiccup." He said. " I drove you away, I'm the one who did this to you." His voice crack."I'm the reason you're like this Hiccup, I kept hurting you, yelling at so you could become something that your not and I failed to see what I'v done." He grazed my pale cheek."I was never their for you my sweet child, I drove you away instead of loving you."

"No it's my faul-" he pressed his finger on my lip to hush me.

"Hiccup, No." He said sternly."I know what the other children did to you, Gobber told me." He looked at me with angry eyes."And I'll take care of _them."_

He kissed my forehead as he picked me up, he didn't want me to walk home barefoot. So I was carried back to the house, straight to bed.

What did my father mean he would take care of them? Oh gods this is not going to be good is it?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! thank you so much for 74 followers out their! you people are amazing!

please review and comment

Also check out my other stories

You Belong To Me Now

Escaping From Harm's way

Different Species of Love

Created through love

Bleeding out

A New Life

I now this chapter really, really sucks :(

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Six

I Own Nothing

A few hours later after my little run away attempt, I was forbidden to leave this bed. Wasn't much of a surprise their for my father to become so over protective of me, I was still trying to get use to the affection he was giving me, I know he's trying his best to make things up to me.

But I'm just not buying it, I feel like he's faking it.

I sighed as my fingers ran against the soft fabric of the blanket, I hate feeling trapped, no where to go, no where to escape, maybe the window, but where will I go? How will I ever get off this island without my dad or anyone seeing me?

I don't know what to do.

Suddenly my door opened, my father walked in with someone behind him, I looked over and was shocked to see who it was.

"Snotlout?" I asked all confused.

"So how's my little baby cousin doing?" He asked me as if I mattered to him, which I never did in the first place.

He gave a shy grin as his blue eyes looked over at my green. I arched my brows at him as he sat on the edge of my bed, why the hell is he here? He hates me just as much as everyone else.

"So..uh.." He trailed off.

"Why are you here?." I asked.

He looked at me, I could tell he was nervous to see me like this. I don't think we ever did get along as kids, I don't think we ever had a civil conversation together, I mean he's only older by me then two months, but still we were never close. Snotlout never treated me like family, he would always push me away, like I was some infection or something.

He looked at me, giving me a confused look.

I sighed."Let me guess, my dad put you up to this didn't he?" I said bitterly."Because you can leave right now and-" I got cut off.

"Your dad didn't put me up to this." He said a bit sternly."I just wanted to know if you're okay?" he said softly, trying to make peace.

"Why?" I asked him."You know I'm okay." I crossed my elbows, trying to act like nothing had ever happened.

"Really?" He said."Because when I saw you earlier today running outside and crying while your dad was holding you in the rain." He said with concern."Believe me, you didn't look okay."

"Oh and all the sudden you suddenly care about me?." I lashed out at him."You want to bring up some "sweet old memories oh dear cousin of mine"?" I sarcastically said."How about the one time you almost broke my jaw when I was nine?"

"Hiccup-" I tried to say something, but I cut him off

"And what about the other time you almost threw me off a cliff with Dagur?" Another flashback I brought up to the table, making him feel worse.

"Hiccup just stop-" I cut him off again.

"Or what about the other time you told me, you were ashamed to be related to me?!" I yelled, sitting up on my bed as I looked into his deep blue eyes, locking them with mine as I was inches from his face."What the hell have I ever done to you to deserve this Snotlout?!, Huh? answer me!" I yelled as I threw one of my pillows at him.

But he managed to block it as I threw it at him, I could tell the guilt was getting to him, but he then turned away from me, facing the wall.

He looked at me bitterly as I brought up theses awful things that he did to me over the years, making him turn away from me. I sat there for a fem moments, waiting for him to come up with a smart comeback, or something.

I then heard him sniffle, he finally turned to me with a red puffy face with tears.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." he whispered, not looking at me.

Sorry, that's all he had to say was sorry?! Are you kidding me? He's never telled me anything like this. Why is he trying to change my mind now?

"You're joking right?" I asked him directly, scoffing at him.

Snotlouts face then turned hard at me as he got up closer to me, looking me in the face as our eyes locked. I backed up a little as he got close, too close for comfort.

"You think I'm lying about this?!" He yelled directly at me."I didn't want this to happen Hiccup, I wasn't thinking!"

I scoffed at him."Yeah sure." I rolled my eyes."This isn't the first fake sorry I've heard from you know?" I looked at him with a glare."You're just lying like always so you can feel good about your self, so you don't have to carry the guilt around with you."

He laughed dryly."You think I'm lying about this?" he said as a tear ran down his cheek."You think I would be happy if you were..." He trailed off.

"Dead." I finished his sentence."Yeah, I thought I would be better off dead and buried fifty feet under ground." I said darkly, making him gasp a little.

"Don't you dare say that." He lashed."I made mistakes Hiccup, believe me I have, I'm not perfect."

"Bullshit." I said."Everyone loves you Snotlout, everyone always favored you as a child, hell everyone still does!" I threw my hands on my face."My dad wishes you were his son, his heir to Berk."

"That's not true." he tried to convince me.

"Yes it is and _you_ know it." I said to him.

"Hiccup." He grabbed me by my shoulders."I care about you, I love yo-" I cut him off, with a harsh slap to the face.

I don't know what I was thinking, I just slapped him, I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted him to shut up and listen to me for once, everything he said was a lie.

"Don't you dare ever tell me that!" I yelled as he backed off a little.

He looked taken back from the hit I just gave him,usually it was the other way around, he would always be the one wailing on me, but now the tables have turned.

"Y..yo..you just slapped me." He could barley say the words.

"Hurts doesn't it?" I said."Now you know what it feel's like huh?" I said.

He rubbed his now throbbing red cheek in his hand, still looking at me with shock.

"I..really did deserve that." He said quietly.

"Yeah,you did." I glared at him with rage, clenching my fist as I kept looking at him with a death glare, something I got from my father.

"Hiccup...I'm sorry I really am." He said in defense."I swear I never wanted anything like this happen to you, I want to try and make things up for you, please?"

I shook my head."Why? why should I believe you?" I scoffed at him." Let me guess this is some little prank you and the others are planning right?" I looked at him."Just so you guys can rub it in to get to me?" I asked him.

He looked at me, as if I just lost it."Why the hell would I do something like that to you?"

"Because you hate me, just like everyone else Snotlout."

"I never hated you!." He yelled."I care about you Hiccup and I'm trying to make things right!"

"I don't believe you." I whispered.

Then he grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Just let me make it up to you...please?" His eyes were red. he looked like he was going to start crying again. I pulled away from him as I layed down on my side, avoiding his gaze.

"Just get out." I whispered.

"W..what?." He asked clueless, like always.

"GET OUT!" I repeated.

"Hiccup please...just-."

I got up, directly in his face, my teeth were showing as I snarled at him.

"GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed, I could almost feel the ground shake.

He looked scared out of his mind as if he just saw a ghost, he then took off like a bat out of hell. I could feel my hands and body shake as I sat back down, pulling the covers up as I laid down.

Then I heard the door open.

"I told to-" I was cut off when I saw who it was.

"Astrid?" I said as I saw her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! since chapter six sucked completely hard core, I decided to be nice and write another chapter to make it up to you guys so I don't look like a total jackass.

This chapter is focused on Fem Hiccup and Astrid! I hope you people like it!

please review and comment

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Seven

I own Nothing

"Astrid?" I said almost speechless as I looked over at the blue eyed blonde girl standing in front of me, she stood their with her spiked skirt and one side braid, looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I felt some of the anger melt away from my screaming match with Snotlout. I couldn't believe she was here, standing in my door way, holding her arm as she looked down at the floor.

"Hey." She said as she finally looked at me with her crystal blue eyes. She seemed...nervous. Well that's something I haven't seen from Astrid. She never gets scared let alone nervous, and that wasn't the only thing I noticed either, she had bags under her eyes, looks like she hasn't had any sleep in days.

She slowly walked over to me, sat on the edge of my bed, her eyes never left the wooden floor.

"Uh...hi." I said awkwardly at her as I looked at her on the edge of my bed.

We didn't speak for a few moments, I guess she really hated me after all these years, We use to be best friends at one point, then after a few years we just grew apart, because we were so different, She was fearless and tough and I was useless and weak, she didn't want me around anymore, so we just drifted apart.

"Why did you do it?." She asked me right out of the blue.

"What?" I asked like an idiot.

"Why did you try to hang yourself?." She asked me very softly, not with anger or despise, just...gently.

I looked down at my lap, twiddling my thumbs as I tried to piece together an answer for her. How can I explain my suicide attempt to her without sounding all sad and depressed? I mean it's not everyday you tell somebody your plans on how to kill yourself.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said softly as she finally looked up at me, I wanted to smile and understand, but it wasn't that simple.

"No...no it's okay, I just need to-" I could get the right words out of my mouth to explain this to her. T placed my hand on my face as I sighed. Gods I look like an idiot.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." She moved a little closer to me."I shouldn't have asked-" She tried to fix her words, but I stopped her.

"No it's okay, really." I reassured her a little."You didn't know."

"But I shouldn't have asked you, it was rude." She turned away a little.

I couldn't be mad at her, she wasn't one of the people that drove to end my life. She didn't do anything too bad to me. She did the right thing by leaving me, I would have dragged her down, causing her life ti be a living hell like mine. Astrid doesn't deserve that, she deserved a happy life, full of people that care about her, people that respect her for who she is.

When ever I got beaten up or teased, she wouldn't always be there to watch me suffer. Astrid would just leave or look away, and sometimes she wouldn't even be there. I would always ask myself why? Why didn't she ever help me? Was I really that much of a freak to her? Did she think of me as dead weight?

No, it couldn't be that right? I mean as kids we never got into arguments, not that I can remember. I mean sometimes we would hit each other and wrestle in the mud, but that was really about it. Nothing to brutal or violent, just us being playful little girls.

I remember one time we let all the sheep's out of the pen and pretend we were dragons. Trying to fly and capture them, like in the real dragon raids, we always got in trouble of course, but it was always funny to do. We would always laugh about it, thinking it was the most amazing thing in the world at the time as little kids.

Then I heard her speak up again."I'm sorry." She whispered as her eyes locked on to mine.

"What?" I didn't hear her clearly as I sat up to listen to her.

She lifted her head, her eyes we shedding tears."I'm sorry Hiccup...I..I'm so sorry." Almost choking on her own words as she told me.

"Astrid I-" She cut me off as she spoke over me.

"All of this is my fault Hiccup." She hung her head, wiping the tears away." I one of the reason your like this, and all because I was to stupid and selfish to be a good friend." She shook her head.

"Astrid come on, none of this is your fault." I told her."You made the right choice by leaving me, I would have just weigh you down." I placed my hand on my shoulder, the first time I had physical contact with her in years.

She looked at me with her blue eyes."Are you serious Hiccup?!" Now shoe sounded angry."I left you, I haven't talked to you in almost five years, leaving you alone while Snotlout and the twins hurt you, beating you up almost everyday."

"It doesn't matter." I turned away.

"Yeah it does!, Some of this is my fault Hiccup and you know it." She grabbed me by my shoulders, making me jump as we were inches from each other." Face it I was a crappy friend, I was never their for you, I didn't protect you like a friend should." Oh great now she's starting to sound like my father, great.

"Okay I'll admit it, you weren't always their for me." I said to her."But..." I railed off.

"But what?" she asked me.

"I'm not like you Astrid." I let out."I'm not brave or strong like you, let alone a dragon killer like everyone else."

"So?" She asked me."That doesn't mean we still couldn't be friends, yeah your different from everyone else, and I should have looked passed that back then, but I was too stupid to realize that." She let go of me." I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you alone, but that was one mistake I'll always regret." Astrid said darkly.

Why is she telling me all of this? to feel guilty? to feel remorse?

I mean when it all started, it started with us barely talking to each other. The when I tried to hang out with her she would just blow me off at first, then when I tried to play with her, she would just turn away and walk away from me, she wouldn't say anything, she just abandon me. Like a piece of trash.

"Hiccup." Astrid said softly."I know I messed up, I know was an awful friend." She tried pointing out her mistakes to me."But I want to try to make thing up to you, and you don't have to forgive me, you can hate me, yell at me whatever, just promise me one thing okay?"

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Promise me you won't do that again." She grabbed both of my hands."Promise me you won't try to kill yourself again, please?" She asked me, as if she was frighten of losing me.

I nodded."Okay." I am so lying right now, I can't keep this a promise, not to no one.

She then suddenly pulled me into a tight hug, I haven't had one from her in a long time, I rested my head on her strong shoulder as we held each other for a while. I could feel part of her body shaking as we embraced each other, then I felt something wet on my shoulder. It was her tears hitting me like knives, each tear felt like a knife, stabbing me each time one fell.

Then she finally let go of me, I then reached over and wiped away one of her tears, she seemed to except my nice gesture as I wiped them away.

We both sat their for a few seconds, she then asked me something else.

"I listened to you giving Snotlout hell earlier." She smiled a little.

I snorted."Yeah, I did." I smiled a little.

"He deserved it." She said as I looked at her funny."That kids a prick." She shifted a little on the bed."I'm sorry that your related to him."

"Yeah me too." I agreed with her on that one." I don't think he'll ever understand." I said a bit sadden.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed."We just never got along you know, We never treated each other like family." I thought about it, I don't think we ever had something to agree on, he was just so tough and pig headed.

"I better get going." Astrid got up and hugged me again, as I hugged her back."I'll see you later okay?"

I nodded.

"Try to take care of yourself okay?." She said with a smile."And remember me and a lot of other people still care about you Hiccup." She left as she closed my door behind her, leaving me in my now lonely room.

As soon as she left, I collapsed onto my pillow, looking up at the ceiling with a blank stair. For once everything felt alright, that everything was going to be okay. I didn't feel sad or angry like I was before, I actually felt happy. Like a part of me was full and not empty.

I wonder if my dad will ever let me out of his sight? I doubt it, he's just going to keep being over protective of until he finally get's tired of me.

I sighed again, but why do I still feel so sad still?

* * *

**Okay two chapters in one day happy? I hope so, because I'm still giving myself crap on how much this story sucks.**

**I mean what do you guys really think about this story? Be honest how much does this suck? I mean do you like the relation between Astrid and Hiccup so far? Or is it bad?**

**And what do you think about Hiccup and Stoick in all of this? does that relationship suck too? or is it powerful enough? I mean I dunno how to please you guys anymore, all I seem to do is write crap and that's it.**

**Do you still want me to continue writing this or not? Because I can stop right now and just stop.**

**Let me know okay? because right now I'm not giving that much of a fuck right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Please review and comment

Okay guys I redid this chapter because this chapter before was bugging the hell out of me, I thought it sucked. This story needs a better plot twist and better story line, so I brought up a marriage peace treaty, Why? because hiccup would feel worse if she found out she was being shipped off by her father so a husband can watch her and take good care of her.

and you guys can guess who that is...

Dagur the Deranged of course!

I love me some Dagcup! That is if you want some in later chapters? let me know!

also if you want to read another suicide hiccup fan-fiction, please read my one shot "Bleeding Out"

Waring this story contains suicide and self harm you have been warned.

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Eight

I Own Nothing

**Stoick's P.O.V**

I watched Astrid leave the house with a weak smile on her face a few hours ago.

Maybe things between her and Hiccup went well. At least their wasn't any arguing this time, I sighed, I shouldn't have brought Snotlout over here, that nephew of mine has been nothing but trouble, he was one of the reasons why Hiccup is like this, sad, depressed and having the need to die because no one excepted her.

I was at fault as well, I drove my only daughter away, I only made things worse, driving her away, not making her feel loved. She's my only child and I failed her as a parent, as her protector and as her father.

I decided I would let her roam around the house a little, stretch her legs a little so she wasn't cooped in her room for almost ten days. She needs it, she needs some time to her self for a while before anyone else visits her.

Odin why did this happen? What have I done to her over the last couple of years?

I don't deserve to be her father, she deserves so much better then this. But I can still change things between us, make things better for us.

Oh Val I wish you were here to help her, you never got the chance to raise her, let alone mother her. I should have been the one taken years ago in that raid, not you. You would have been the better parent in this situation, you would always know how to fix this.

But I can't keep her here with me forever, I can't watch her all the time, making sure she doesn't run off and try to hurt herself or kill herself. I have to do this so I can protect her, make sure that she will be taken care of, even if she will be a different island, far away from Berk and me, so she doesn't have to live with me and the awful memories of what we put her through.

So I decided to agree to a peace treaty, a marriage peace treaty with the Berserkers Tribe, This has been planned for the last three months, Today is the last day to sign it or else it will be war. Oswald seemed pretty happy to deliver theses papers to me, I guess he really wanted that vile like bastard of a son married off.

I refused at first, but over the weeks it just got more tempting, thinking it was the best for the both of them, Hiccup was at a marrying age, she started to bleed when she was thirteen, on her path to womanhood. But she is still my little girl, I don't want to lose her, but I don't want to wake up finding her dead either, I don't want to find her dead in her bedroom, I don't want to see her wrist bleeding, I want to see her live her life happily.

The thought of Dagur made my blood run cold, he would end up killing her the moment they said I do. I don't want to do this, but I have to, I need to keep her alive, Besides Oswald would keep an eye on her, he was always fond of Hiccup, he always had a soft spot for her.

My hands were shaking as I signed it, my little girls life was going to changed, I haven't told her none of this, I can't even bare the thought of telling her without breaking her spirit, oh gods the look on her face when she finds out about this, I know she'll hate me, but it's for the best.

I sat the paper down, looking up and as I saw Hiccup at the top of the stairs.

My eyes widen a little as I snatched up the paper, getting up from my seat.

"Oh Hiccup." I tried to act casual.

"Hey dad." She slowly stepped down the stairs, looking at me a bit funny at first."What are doing?" Her eye brows lifted a little.

"Oh nothing just signing a few things." I shuffled the paper in my hands, making my way to my bedroom but Hiccup got in my way. Oh gods Hiccup just let me hide this from you.

Her eyes never left that paper, I turned away from her.

"Let me see it." She said almost accusing.

"Hiccup-" I tried to tell no, but she managed to snatch the paper right out of my hand, causing me to gasp.

"What the hell?" She said almost speechless, she then looked up at me.

"Hiccup let me explain please." I came towards her, but she threw the paper in my face as she looked at me with anger, her face becoming a little red with frustration, her fist were balled up, as if she wanted to hit me square in the face, At first I wanted her too so she could let her emotions out, but instead she held back.

"How...could..yo..you." She trialed off as I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. Oh god hiccup please don't cry, I hate see you like this.

She dropped to her knees, her eyes never left the ground, I kneel down to her level, moving my hand up to her shoulder for comfort, but she quickly drew away.

"How could you!" She yelled."How could you just marry me off?!"

"Hiccup please, I'm just doing this to protect you." I said softly.

"So marrying me off like some whore is gonna magically fix all of this!?" She got up and turned away,"That's not how it WORKS!" She then looked at me again."I thought you loved me!"

"I do Hiccup." I grabbed her by the shoulders, she tried to pull away, but I pulled her into an embrace." I'm doing this to help you Hiccup." I ran my fingers through her hair."I'm doing this so I can help you, to make sure you don't hurt your self."

Tears were running down her face as I held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my sweet girl." Tears were forming in my eyes and they slid down my cheek.

"I don't wanna do this." She said softly."I'm not ready for this."

"I know, I know." I brushed her hair with my fingers."But I have too, if I want to keep the peace between the Hooligans and the Berserkers tribe, if I don't do this there will be war."

She sniffled as she looked up at me as I told her the situation, our tribe is low on food and warriors. We don't have much of a choice at this point, it's either marriage or war. I don't want to betray my daughter, let alone ship her off to those monsters, but I can't always be there to keep watch on her.

"How long do I have before I..." she trailed off.

"About two weeks left with me on Berk, the wedding will take place at you're new home." Oh gods that was one way of putting it without sounding depressing.

Hiccup sniffled a little as she pulled away and headed up stairs to her room.

"I'm going to bed." She said direly.

I watched my little girl walked up to her room, watching her broken up and distraught.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay here is chapter nine, yes I am aware this used to be chapter eight, but I decided to change things up a little because I thought my plot was weak and needed a tune up and some more drama to it. Please go read the new chapter eight before reading this.

Yes I know this story sucks, please understand and move on. Thank you!

Please review and comment

also if you want to read another suicide hiccup fan-fiction, please read my one shot "Bleeding Out"

Waring this story contains suicide and self harm you have been warned.

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Nine

I Own Nothing

After my little visit with Astrid I was was allowed to walk around the house and not stuck in bed, my father thought I could move around a little, but of course I wasn't allowed out side of course because of his stupid protective mode. My dad thinks I'm not properly healed yet, telling me I'm to fragile to face the cruel outside world, then why the hell is he just giving me up to a tribe of crazies? As soon as things started to light up, everything went back to being shit.

Oh Astrid, can I really trust you with my life again? Or will this be another trap you and the others pulled on me, Is this friendship out of pity because I tried to kill myself? Or deep down did you really feel guilty about me? At least you're not sending me off to get married, I won't be able to stick around and play catch up with you and the others.

Why has my father done this to me? why doesn't he trust me to take care of myself? Oh that's right I'm too much of a danger to myself? oh and Dagur isn't?! That freak has tried to kill me before, he try drowning me when I was like nine and one time he used me for target practice.

Today I just found out my dad has signed a marriage treaty to the Berserkers tribe, yeah that island full of lunatics and Dagur the Deranged, my soon to be husband, that freaking psycho that has no humanity what so ever. I mean the kid probably has kill people before.

My next plan, runaway and never turn back, But how can I even get off the island, I have two weeks left of Berk before I get married. Oh gods just saying the word marriage made my skin crawl.

Well first off, it's almost night time, the sun is slowly going down so that takes care of one problem, But how am I going to get out of the house? It's not like I can just disappear into thin air.

I then looked over at my window, it was small, but it was big enough for me to get through and on to the roof, I can just jump off it and escape. But how am I going to distract my dad? He always sits right next to me, watching me sleep just about every second I'm out. I mean sometimes he wraps me up in his arms and falls asleep too, maybe I'll just stay up and pretend I'm asleep so he can go to sleep, that's my only option right now I guess.

I walked up to my bedroom, throwing myself at my bed. My father was in his room doing something after our little discussion about the wedding, my new soon to be life so I could be taken off my fathers hands and not be his problem anymore, I could just sneak out right now, but that could be too risky, If I leave while he's awake I'll just make everything worse. Then he'll never let me out his sight never again.

Then I herd him coming up my steps, I quickly pulled the covers up to my chin, waiting for him to "tuck me in" Yeah I'm little to old for that don't you think? I now he means well, but I just can't stand it one god damn bit, I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm what some people call a young woman. Just let me have some dignity okay? I have nothing else.

My mind kept replaying awful memories as a kid

My cousin telling me to go get myself killed.

My dad calling me a disappointment.

Astrid abandoning me in this messed up world.

The villagers calling me an outcast.

And now me becoming a wife of a monster called Dagur.

I wanted to start crying again, nothing is going to change these people's minds about me, I'm Hiccup the Useless. I'm really gonna die if I go through with this wedding, I can't let this happen to me, I don't want to be wedded to a mad man like him, having to sit around and bear children for him, gods that thought alone made me wanna throw up, now I wish I was really dead.

I looked over and saw my father in the doorway, he seemed relaxed to see me in bed, knowing I was safe and sound and not harmed for now. He just wants to protect me from this messed up world, but he can't always do that, I'm not worth saving, part of me wishes he would have let me die after I tried to hand myself, Just let me die, don't let me hold you back anymore, go on with this war so I don't have to put up with the hell that I'll be dealing with soon.

"Are you really going to sleep?." He asked me as he walked over to me, placing his large hand on my forehead.

I nodded at him."Yeah, I'm just really tired." I said weakly as I turned to the other side, avoiding his view, closing my soft green eyes, trying to pretend I'm going to sleep.

"Alright." He said calmly."Do you want me to stay with you?" His eyes widen a little bit, hoping I would say yes, he was trying so hard to be a dad to me, just one last time.

I shook my head."No, I'll be fine dad."

"Are you sure?" He asked almost worried."Because I can stay to make sure your okay." My father said as he stroked my cheek, trying to sooth me.

"No dad, I'll be fine." I said to him a bit louder."Please dad, just let me try to get some sleep,please?" I asked him kindly.

He sighed."Alright, I'll let you sleep." He turned making his way towards my door."I'll be going to bed soon, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask okay?"

"I know dad." Gods will he just leave!? Why can't he just get the message that I don't want him here or even near me at this point, just get out so I can leave.

My father finally left, leaving me in my now dark isolated room, I have to wait to make sure he was asleep, what if he was listening to me? watching me secretly so I don't try anything funny? Now that would just be plain creepy, and messed up even for him.

I kept looking out the window, waiting to hear my father's snores. It was like a forever waiting game, just waiting and waiting.

Then I heard him, almost two hours of waiting he finally goes to sleep, I sighed in relief and slowly jumped out of bed, trying not to make a sound, I knew my dad had sharp hearing, so I had to be quick but quiet. I tiptoed to my window, reaching under the lock to unlock it.

It made a slight squeak as I opened it, not too loud though, thank the gods or else I would be screwed. I propped opened the widow as I poked my head out to see how far the drop was. It wasn't to far down, I can do this.

I threw one leg out first, then the other as I held on for dear life on the edge of the window, I was dangling for second but then without warning I let go. Landing on the ground, it was a harsh fall, but not brutal. I was slow to get up as I brushed the dirt from my legs, I forgot to put shoes on, great.

But I really didn't care, I looked around and notice that the village was already tucked in for the night, only a few people were still walking around, I have to be quick before anyone sees me out here. I crouched down as I hid behind other houses, always looking over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being fallowed.

Soon enough I was out of the village, heading towards the woods. I could feel my little heart race, where am I going exactly? I couldn't see much, the sky was almost completely black, clouds were rolling in as I felt a small drop of water hit me on my little button nose, my hair was in a braid as my bangs stuck to my forehead.

"Oh great." I shuddered as the cold rain started to hit me, soaking me to my core. I could feel the goosebumps coming up my arms as I wrapped them around me, trying to warm myself. This officially sucks, what else could happen? Me getting struck by lighting or a tree falling on me and crushing me to death.

that was a dark thought as I kept stumbling in the now wet forest.

I kept walking in the woods, talking and mumbling things to myself.

"How could he do this to me!?" I asked myself."I'm not wife material, let alone stable." I shuddered as I jumped over a log.

"I thought he cared about me! But I guess a stupid treaty is more important then his own daughter." I sighed as I got deeper in the woods." I can't believe he's just going to marry me off, Just the thought of marrying that creep makes me was hang myself again."

Now that was a depressing thought, I'm not even five minutes away from my dad and I'm already have thoughts of death. I pushed my way through the pine trees and bushes, I was taking a few harsh hits from the branches.

"Ow!" I held my head as I branch hit me square in the face, cutting my forehead a little as I saw blood trickle down on to my fingers. I could smell iron and copper from the liquid red blood, filling my nose and lungs.

As I was walking deeper and deeper into the forest, I notice something.

Looking up I notice some of the trees were knocked down, some split in half, as if something must have hit, something big.

"What the?" I said as I kept heading down, as the rain started to lighten up a little. I pushed my bangs out of my face, trying to see what was down in the cove. I saw something moving as I got closer. Was that a dragon? Or am I finally going crazy?

I finally stepped down as I stood in front of this creature, in was all caught up in some sort of netting, something I would see my dad and other vikings use to catch dragons with. How did it get all the way down here? It should be dead by now from starvation. But how is it still alive?

The dragon opened it's eyes, exposing the neon green orbs as the black slits looked at me. It looked weak, tired and...afraid.

"Who did this to you?" I asked softly.

I looked over at the defenseless creature, I looked over at it's tail, it was still in one piece, but what about the wings,And was this a Night Fury?

Then something deep inside me, something just felt...sad.

I can't just leave it here to die, I can't kill a dragon anyways, so why not save it? Even if this thing can kill me, then so be it.

I don't have my knife on me, so what can I use to cut it free? I looked around, looking for something sharp.

Frantically I ran my hands all over the wet ground, looking for a sharp rock.

"Come on, come on." I whispered.

Then I found one, I scurried over to the dark dragon, grabbing the ropes as I began to cut one off one by one in a panic. Then I got to the last rope, cutting it as fast as I could.

Suddenly I was knocked to the ground, the dragon was on top of me, it snarled at me, showing me it's razor sharp teeth, I screamed at I begged for it to get off me. Then it released a roar and then...it just got off me as if nothing had ever happened.

Why hasn't it killed me yet? I asked that to myself panic, watching the dark creature, it was just so...calm.

It backed up from me as it plop on the ground, giving me this weird stare, looking at all my scars and cuts from my self harming, it then came up to me, beginning to lick my fresh and old cuts, my arms were shaking. Great this thing is going to eat me now.

Then my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I fainted in front of the Night Fury.

**A Few Hours Later...**

I woke up in a warm embrace, at first I thought I was back home, but I looked around me and saw black paws wrapped around me, I wanted to freak out, but this dragon was asleep as well, looking like a peaceful house cat. His wings were slightly wrapped around us, keeping us both warm.

I guess he wanted to keep me alive to, making sure I don't freeze to death, that was really...sweet I guess.

But why hasn't this thing fly off yet? Why is he staying here with me?

Suddenly I felt him shift, slowly opening his eyes as they locked on to mine.

"Uh...hi." I said awkwardly, trying not to look scared.

He gave me this soft kitty cat look as he purred, pressing his nose against me a little to see if I was okay, I then without warning slowly pressed my hand on to his nose, he didn't seem sure at first, so I looked away as I felt his warm scaly skin against mine.

"Wow." I said almost breathless.

Am I dreaming right now, or is this real? Because this is freaking cool, even though everyone else is going to be pissed if they ever find out about this. So dragons aren't really killers after all? How long has this been going unnoticed? I mean dose anyone know about this being true? How can this be?

"You're not dangerous after all?" I asked him, he gave me a small chirp, making me giggle a little as I looked at him with a smile. Maybe we could start something, maybe we could...

But then I heard something, making the dragon growl as we the heard voices coming closer to us, I almost jump when I recognized one of the voices.

"Hiccup!" That was my father, oh gods no!

"Oh no...no." I whispered in a panic as the creature stood, growling at my father in the distance.

I got up, beginning to panic."I have to get out of here!" I said as the Night Fury turned to me, cocking it head at me, as if it understands what I'm saying.

Without warning I was being picked up, The dark dragon had picked me up as it began to fly, with me in it's grasp.

"Hey!? What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed." I said I wanted to get out of here! Not take off!" This dragon doesn't listen dose he? Oh gods this can't be happening right now.

Then I saw my father, along with Gobber. Oh no.

"HICCUP!" My father yelled as he tried to run towards me, but he couldn't I was already twenty feet up in the air. I yelled for him to help me, but everything kept getting smaller and smaller as I was taken farther up.

I saw the island get smaller and smaller as we flew towards the ocean, listening my father cry in the background, Listening to his voice one last time, This is it isn't it? I'm going to die?

I kept yelling and yelling for this monster to put me down, I have to go back. Wait? who says I have to go back? That is If I survive.

But soon enough, I passed out from all the kicking and screaming, while I was still clutch in his claws, feeling the world around me go black as I felt weak.

I have no idea where this night fury is taking me, I just hope I survive. But at least I'm getting away, Right?

* * *

HAHA you guys thought I was going to kill Toothless off didn't you? nope!

Please tell me if your happy that Toothless is back and not dead somewhere in the woods. I wanted the bond between these two to be different you know? I wanted toothless to feel Hiccups pain so he could feel a connection, since she save him from one of the traps.

And if you don't like it then don't read it bitch.

Also do you guys still want me to continue? Because I can stop if you want me too? Just please give me more feed back and be nice about it.

also in later chapters do you guys want some DagCup? because I kinda want to do it you know? it sounds tempting to me at least. Oh well I might as well do it.


	10. Chapter 10

Dead Inside

Chapter Ten

I own Nothing

Hiccup's P.O.V

We were still up in the air, the sky was still pouring down rain as the wind blew hard, I completely soaked head to toe from the storm we were in, I passed out from the kicking and scream earlier, after the night fury took me away from Berk.

I had no idea where we were going at this point, I just knew I was really scared and I had no idea if my life was going to end today or not.I could feel my heart race like a war drum as the nigh fury's wings flapped against the harsh weather, it would let out a few growls here and there when I tried to struggle free from it's grip, it's claw were sinking it to my shoulder blade, almost piercing my skin.

I was shivering like crazy, it so cold out for a storm like this, the further we got, the colder it become. I'm surprised I haven't gone into shock yet from the ice cold weather. when I looked down at the ocean I notice a few blocks of ice in the waves, just floating away, but I started to notice more chunks of ice, bigger and bigger as we flew, some were bigger then my house.

Where are we heading the arctic? I'll freeze!

"Where are you taking me?" I yelled as I tried to look up at the dragon.

He glanced at me for a few seconds, then looked away, giving me a snort.

I sighed, we've been flying for almost four hours now, I'm tired, I'm hungry, my braid is all out as my hair is all wet and hanging out and I'm really cold, my teeth are chattering like a mad man. I feel awful, but for some reason I feel a little bit better that I don't have to deal with my dad, I don't have to deal with that marriage treaty at least. That's two things I don't have to put up with, but that doesn't mean I want to die just yet by a dragon!

The weather isn't seeming to lighten up either, I feel like were in the eye of the storm now, all I can see is rain the ocean that is starting to fill with ice bergs. I notice my skin was starting to lose some color as well, I was pale before, but now I'm even more pale.

All I could think of was my dad, seeing him that scared made me realize he still cares about me,he watched me being carried away, watching me, seeing me for the very last time before I vanished. Gobber saw me too, he looked just as scared as he saw me being taken by this night fury. I wonder if everyone thinks I'm dead now?

Then I realized something, this is the same way my mother got killed, history was repeating it's self again. Oh gods I can't believe I just realized that by now.

Gods what is going through my father's mind right now? First his wife, now his one and only daughter? Do the gods hate my family or something? Because if they do, there doing a good job of killing us off one by one. Why does everything bad happen to us? Or to me? What the hell did I do? I mean I know I'm useless and everything, but that doesn't mean you have to punish me for it.

But then again marrying Dagur would have been much worse, I would probably try to kill myself again if I got the chance.

That kid is nothing but trouble, sometime I wonder how Oswald puts up with him. I don't think Dagur has any humanity in him, he was always a messed up person, always trying to kill things or me. Heck he almost drowned me, used me for target practice, tried throwing me off a cliff and the list just keeps going on and on. If he ever becomes chief gods help his tribe, even if they are a butch of mindless animals most of the time.

I would pick getting eaten by a dragon over marrying Dagur any time. To bad my death will probably be very painful as I get mauled and chewed by this creatures sharp teeth, he'll probably eat me whole if he could, that sounds very unpleasant. Maybe I could as soon as it releases me from it's powerful grip, I could make a break for it, that is if it doesn't tackle me to the ground and crush my skull with it's jaws.

I shuddered when I thought of that.

But then again back at the cove the dragon didn't harm me, it protected me, it just coddled up to me as if I was it's friend pr something, he wasn't afraid of me when I freed him from the traps, he just snuggled me up in it's wings to keep me warm after I fainted.

But as soon as my dad showed up, the night fury just went in to straight up protective mode, as if he could smell my fear, knowing I was scared. So why did he take me then? Did he think I was in danger or something?

Suddenly I started to hear other dragons, I jumped as I looked around us.

Almost every kind of species of dragons that you could imagine were surrounding us.

"What in the world?" I whispered as a Deadly Nadder came closer to us, following a small flock of terrible terrors, making strange gawking noises as they looked at me funny. Along with some monstrous nightmares, breathing a large amount of fire as there bodies light up like a ball of fire. Where are all these dragons going? it's like a huge migration of dragons heading to some weird destionation. What's the hell is going on?

Then a giant barrier of ice came to our view, it looked almost like a castle made of pure ice, covered in a bit of snow.

I gasped at this large block of ice, almost speechless at this point, it was so...magnificent.

"Is this where you're taking me?" I asked almost clueless at this point, I didn't get answer of course as I was being taken. The large group of dragons followed as we came to an opening of the this block of ice, there were large ripples and cracks as the night fury swooped in, he knew what he was doing that's for sure, I guess he' been here before.

The large cluster of dragons followed us in, as is the night fury was leading us in to their lair. When we first got in, this so called lair was filled with even more dragons, literally head to toe this place had dragons at every turn and corner. So what is this some sort of sanctuary for them? Is this where they hide from us? Is this the so called nest my father spoke of?

Whatever this place is, it is freaking me out.

In a split second I was dropped to the ground, I landed on my feet, then crumbled onto the hard ground.

"Ugh." I groaned as I slowly got up, I looked up, I almost jumped as a few dragons came up to me, sniffing me. I quickly jumped away, pushing my hand in front of them, trying to back away.

"I...uh." I froze one of the little terrible terrors brushed up against my leg, purring like a small house cat. Okay this is starting to get a little weird, first this night fury, now this little terror cuddling up to me? What am I a dragon magnet? What do I have a sign that says'Hey let have dragons cuddle up to me like a wee kittens.' Now that is just really odd.

Suddenly I heard something, I looked up and saw, what I think is a person.

I jumped up, gasping as I stepped beck.

This person was dressed strangely, almost like a dragon I think? this person was wearing a mask, along with a red torn up clock, there hands had these spikes, along with this colorful body armor. The eyes of the mask were black, so I couldn't tell who this was, in it's hands it carried a staff.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Nothing, just silence, pure silence as the person got closer.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled, shielding my hands in front of me.

Slowly the person reached there hand up, almost caressed my cheek, I pulled away as I heard a gasped.

"Hiccup?" Wait how did this person know my name? Who is this?!

Then the stranger back up from me, reaching up and slowly removing it's mask. My eyes opened as it appeared to be a woman. she had long braids all the way down her back, her face was youthful but she looked much older then me, her hair was a reddish brown very close to my color, why did she look so familiar, Who is she?

She looked at me with her green eyes."Cou...could it be, after all these years?" She smiled at me."How is this even possible?" She asked me.

"Uhhh...should I know you?" I asked.

She looked down a little bit."No." She spoke softly.

I staired at her for a few seconds, wait..is she? No, no way theirs no way she could be...

"But a mother never forgets." She looked at me weakly, smiling at me again as she stepped a little closer to me.

I gasped, I almost fell on the floor."Mom?"

* * *

**Okay guys, a lot of you people have asked me and begged for Valka in this, and here it is!**

**And yes there will be Dagcup in this, but not for I dunno five or six chapter later maybe seven, Don't worry there will be a lot of mother daughter bonding in this! Plus a worried Stoick P.O.V.**

**I know some of you people don't like dagure, but I personally do and have been wanting to write a fem Hiccup and Dagur for a while now, but don't worry that wont come up for a while I promise!**

**So do you like this route of Valka now being the picture? Because at first I wasn't planning it, but I thought about it and did for you guys so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please tell me if you like this chapter or not!**


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much to my 93 followers! You people are amazing! Please comment and review!

Do you guys still want me to continue this?

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Eleven

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

"Mom?" I said, my hands were shaking as I looked at her, was this happening, was this a dream, was this real?

She nodded slightly, looking at me with her wide emerald green eyes, the same ones I had.

Then without even thinking I ran up and hugged her, and she accepted it, wrapping her arms around me tightly as she never let go of me. I buried my face into her shoulder, taking in her scent for the first time. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes as she held me, I thought she was dead, after all these years I thought I lost her, but now I am with her.

We held each other for a while, I could feel her fingers going through my hair, my wet tangled up hair that probably looked like a drown rat, the last thing I wanted to look like was a washed up animal.

Then I slowly pulled away so I could look up at her, my dad wasn't joking when her told me I look just like her. I could be her sister without anyone even knowing it, that's how scary the resemblance is.

"How...how are you even alive?" I asked weakly, still trying to process through my head.

She looked down at me softly, her hand caressed my freckled cheek. Then she grabbed my hand.

"Come with me." She told me as we went through these holes and cave.

"Wait where are we going!?" I yelp

"This way." She hopped up through the cracks of the den walls, leading to somewhere with light. I climbed up and made my way to where she was going, where was she going?

"I thought you were dead, everyone told me you were eaten by-" I was cut off when I saw the large migration of dragons surrounding me, flying all around the inside of this nest."Dragons." I said as I kept looking around this sanctuary, filled with different color dragons, some big, some small, some were babies too, just everything you can imagine. The ground was covered in plants and different flowers, even with all this ice it kept them alive.

"Wow." I stood up as I was turning every corner, my eyes always looking at something new.

I suddenly looked up and saw my mother, she was on top of a dragon I have never seen before, but yet it looked so familiar, as if I have seen it before. So she's been here all this time, rescuing them from vikings? Hiding them out here?

"This is where you have been?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I can't believe this." I said softly looking around this place with wondrous eyes.

"You're not upset?" She asked as her dragon lowered her down with it's wing, using her staff to hang off it.

"What? No I'm not upset it's just..." I trailed off."It's not everyday you find out you're mother is some kind of crazy dragon lady." I scratched the back of my head, trying not to upset her, I mean part of me was because I felt abandoned, then again I could reflect on why she didn't want to come back, I mean who wouldn't? I sure as hell did't want to go back to Berk.

She laughed as her dragon's wing lowered her down before me."At least I'm not boring, Right?" She asked as she stepped closer to me.

"Yeah I guess." I smiled a little. Then I felt something behind me, I turned and saw that night fury come up to me, he brushed his head against my legs, purring a little, I patted his head.

"I think he really likes you." My mom stepped beside him as she started to rub his stomach. The dragon let out a few soft purrs like a cat, my mother cooed at him.

I nodded."Can I ask you something Mom?" I asked her.

"Anything dear." She smiled as she looked up at me.

"Did...did you send him to kidnap me?" I asked a bit scared.

"What?" She shot up."You mean Toothless right here?" She sounded a bit shocked and confused.

"Toothless? How in the world did you give a dragon that name?" I asked looking at her as if she was crazy. Every dragon has teeth.

She went over and opened his mouth, no teeth, wait I thought he had...then poof the sharp perily whites returned with in seconds to his pink gums."Whoa." I backed up.

My mother laughed at my reaction, I shook my head."You were saying?"

I got back to what I was saying."He took me a few hours ago, I mean I know you were taken when I was little and all but." I trailed off."You never got the chance to raise me and so it kind makes sense doesn't it?"

"Hiccup." She pulled away as she placed her hands on my shoulders." I swear to you I didn't plan this."

"Th...then why did he take me then?" I asked her with wide eyes."Wh..why where you taken?" I asked, wonder how this even happened to her in the first place.

She sighed as she looked up."You were only a babe when I was taken Hiccup, A dragon broke into our home, finding you in the cradle." She looked at me with some regret."I rushed over to protect you, but what I saw was everything I believe." I stood next to her as she continued."These creature aren't vicious beast Hiccup, there kind and gentle, they mean no harm to us."

"So dragons aren't a threat?" I asked kneeling next to her.

"No, I tried explaining this to your father, but he never listened." she looked down as her dragon approached her, making strange noises as she cooed at him.

I looked over and saw her dragon come over to her."This is CloudJumper." She introduced. Hiccup seemed a bit sceptical at first, but soon enough she placed her hand out to him, he brushed his snout against her palm gently, he cooed and grumbled softly at her kind touch.

"So this is the dragon that took you?" I said a bit angry, but held back some of it as he went back to my mother.

"Yes this is him," I looked at the creature a little more closely, my mom notice." Oh he never meant me any harm dear." She patted his head softly as he grumbled at her softly."He must've thought I belong here." Gesturing to the sanctuary full of dragons.

I looked away,this was all so different, I was taught that dragons were the enemy, not our friends. My father taught me nothing but hate and killing dragons, I always tried so hard being something I'm not, just lying to myself on who I thought I was, but now I see that I am nothing.

"I know this sounds hard to believe Hiccup."

"Actually it doesn't." I turned to her.

"Really?"

I nodded."When I first met Toothless, he..he didn't hurt me, he just cuddle me." I said softly to her, telling about my abduction."As if he could feel my distress and pain, knowing I wasn't happy on Berk." I was trying to make some sense out of it with out sounding crazy."It's almost like I've know him from a past life or something, just the way he helped made feel...good." I fiddled with my hands walking around a little."And like you said, maybe Toothless thought I belong here, like CloudJumper did with you?"

"What do you mean you weren't happy though?" Oh gods she's on to me, does she have to know about the attempt or can I just lie my way out of this one?

I sighed, forget it she's my mom, she has every right to know. None of this was her fault but mine and maybe my dad too.

"I ugh..tried to uh.." I trailed off as I could barely get the words out of my mouth, how in the world do you tell your own mother that you tried to kill your self? How? without sounding all depressing and stuff and making her worried or upset?

"Hiccup, you can tell me anything." She comforted me."You can tell me anything, don't be afraid my dear, you have nothing to be afraid of." She said so calmly yet so gently. How could she be so understanding? I mean how can anyone understand of what I went through? I wanted to die and that's it, there's nothing much to say.

I sighed again."I don't know how to even tell you mom." I said weakly."I really messed up back on Berk, and I can't take none of it back now." I placed my hands on my face, I felt so ashamed to look at her in the eyes and tell her my past. I felt her take me in her arms pushing my tangled hair away from my face as I sniffled a little.

She seemed to understand, I don't know how but she seemed to be a level wit me. But I couldn't lie to her, so I took in a deep breath and gathered up my courage and flat out told her.

"I tried to kill myself." I said blankly to her, I looked at her, waiting for her to respond back, her expression was hard to read, I couldn't tell if she was upset or mad at me.

"Why?" she asked me."Why would you want to end your own life Hiccup?"

"Because back on Berk I had nothing to live for." Okay that wasn't entirely true, but I didn't hesitate on telling her."No one understood me, I'm a freak, a runt, I'm worthless to the tribe mom."

"You are not worthless Hiccup." She told me a bit sternly."Your father loves you, I love you, and he would do anything to make you safe and happy." My mom has no idea what I'm about to tell her.

I scoffed at her."Well I wasn't going to be living with dad to long anyway." I said a bit angered.

"What do mean by that?" She asked.

"Dad was going to marry me off." I looked at her sadly."I was going to shipped of to the Berserkers tribe and be wedded to Dagur."

Then I could see the fury on my mothers face, I reached out to her."I'm sorry mom."

She then turned to me."You have nothing to be sorry for Hiccup, you have done thing wrong, it's your father I'm disappointed in, I thought he knew better not to court you at such a young age." She shook her head."I'm not letting you go back their."

"Really?" I got a bit excited."You're really gonna let me stay? here with you?"

She pulled me in to her chest, embracing me again."I'm not going to stand by and have your life be taken away from you." She soothed me."I want to heal you Hiccup, I want to show you the wonders of having the dragons by our side."

For once everything felt okay, I actually felt safe and free. I didn't feel alone anymore, I can actually have a mom now and get to know her, let her show me the ways of the life she has been living, no more being pushed around or feeling like an outcast.

**Valka's P.O.V**

I have my daughter back in my life, my little tiny baby is a young lady now, she's so beautiful. Oh gods I wish I could have been their for her, when she tried to...neither mind that's over now, and I can take over and show her the ways of being with dragons, show her how to train them, to befriend them.

I'm still angry though, what Stoick did was terrible, you're just going to marry off our only child so you have to put up with her... I can't even say the words to describe how angry I am at him, I knew he was stubborn but this is just...Marriage? at fifteen? No not on my watch, especially to the Berserkers!? Are you trying to get are child killed!? Gods sometimes I wonder what goes through my husbands mind, what has he become since I left? Judging by Hiccup, things seemed to have gotten worse.

But Hiccup trying to kill herself? That just shook me to my core, I can't let her go back, or she'll go back to the old ways and be married off to that savage, I won't let that happen, not to my wee baby. I'll die before I let someone hand over my child to a monster and be wedded off like some whore, having her have to bear children at such a young age was pretty much a death sentence by itself, she can't handle childbirth at such a young age.

When the time comes I'll deal with this, but now I have to raise my daughter, properly. I can show her all the secrets of the dragons, I can show her a new life.

I shook my head and looked at my poor child."Come I want you to meet someone," I grabbed her small hand into mine, pulling her gently.

"Who?" She asked.

"You'll see." I smiled widely at her, oh just imagine her face when she meets the White King, I thought to myself.

We reached over to the other side of the iceberg, or as I call it The Sanctuary for all Dragons. All of the dragons were under control of the alpha, the great BewilderBeast, the only one left alive.

We got over as the White King rose his head up, his beautiful aqua eyes opened, revealing his black slits, I bowed down to him, as Hiccup looked at him with meer awe. I stood back up as I explained what and who he was to her.

"Every dragon nest has it's queen." I said to her as she looked speechless as she looked at the gigantic creature in front of her."But this is the king of all dragons, this is the great Bewilderbeast."

He looked at us with his aqua blue eyes, he puffed up a bit of powdery snow, blowing a bit in Hiccup's face, I held my stomach and laugh at her now snow white hair and eyebrows.

"He likes ya." I laughed as my daughter rubbed the frost away from her eyebrows and hair as she looked at the giant creature with wide eyes, full of amazement and wonder.

She wiped the ice away."Wow."

* * *

**Can we please reach up to 100 followers please!?**

**Also I have idea that has been bugging me lately, I have another story idea that I want to ask your guys opinion on.**

**How would guys feel if I wrote a Fem hiccup and Drag Bludfist story? It's been bugging the hell out of me and I really wanna do it, but I want to know if you guys would be interested in it or not? I mean I'm probably still gonna write it anyway, but how do you feel about it? What do you think?**

**Next chapter Dagur finds out little bride to be is missing! How will he react?**

**Also do any of you guys have Devainart account? If you do then do you want to draw out this story? or any of my other stories? Because one of you guys pm me and asked me if you could. I'm okay with that, just be sure to give me credit for the story and all and send me a link to the drawing so I can admire it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! :) Thank you so much for the nice comments and support! and thank you to my 94 followers out their! You guys are so awesome!**

**Please give me some feed back if you like this chapter or not.**

**Please comment and review**

**Waring this story contains suicide and self harm and dark thoughts.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Twelve

I Own Nothing

**Back On Berk...**

**Two Weeks Later...**

**Stoick's P.O.V**

This had to be the worse day of my life, no worse doesn't describe this, nothing can describe the pain I'm going through.

I have been searching for Hiccup for two weeks straight, no sleep, no rest, until I find her safe and alive, not until I see my little girl again, she has to be alive, she just has to be, I will not rest until I have her back in my arms safe and sound.

But the day only got worse, much worse.

Dagur and the rest of his tribe would be here any second now, him coming for her, to claim his soon to be wife, how am I going to explain this one to him without getting the entire village killed and bring up war? This whole marriage thing was supposed to bring us peace, not war.

Maybe it was good that Hiccup got taken away, she won't have to put up with such a monster, What am I saying!? I rather have her alive then be snatched up by that beast, It all happened so fast one moment she was there in her room, the next I find her gone and her bedroom window open, I grabbed Gobber and told him to come with me, to help me find my daughter.

And so we did, we were both running around the forest, screaming out her name. I thought my heart was going to pop out of chest from all the fear, so many things crossed my mind, but as soon as we found her. That devil snatched her away from her home, from me. I remember I started running as fast as I could so I could get to her, but then I met a cliff and Gobber had to pull me away so I didn't fall off it, I yelled at him to let me go, but he didn't.

Why couldn't I be taken instead? If anyone deserved to die it should be me, I caused her to run away, I caused her wanting to commit suicide,I shouldn't have I signed that damn marriage treaty in the first place. But I didn't have a choice.

The village has been a big help, sending out search parties all over the island, people coming by my house and always asking me if I'm alright, I try to give them a reasonable answer, but I always hold back what I want to tell them.

They keep telling."Will find her." Or "Will bring her back safe and sound." I nodded and let them go on a never ending search, they weren't going to find her, I told them the Night Fury took her off the island, but the villagers tried to reassure me that it probably dropped her off somewhere, I didn't believe them one bit, they were just lying to make me feel better, they all knew she was dead.

I looked out on to the docks, I saw a ship pulling in, with the Berserkers symbol on it.

"Oh thor, Not now." I whispered as I made my way down to the docks."Any day but today."

When the ship got tied down to the docks, I noticed that Oswald wasn't any where to be seen, he should have been the first one off the ship, but instead, Dagur appeared.

He looked up and gave me a devilish grin, under his red hair and helmet.

"Stoick." He said as he approached me with his arms out.

"Dagur." I said as I looked behind him, expecting Oswald to be here with him."Where is your father?"

He rolled his eyes at me."Let's just say lost his taste for blood, So I'm the new chief now."He said very pridefully as he walked over towards the great hall beside me."Any way, where's my lovely little bride to be?" saying eagerly.

I snapped my head around and looked at him."Listen Dagur...something happened."

"Don't tell me she ran off on me now?." He shook his head."I'll tell you Stoick that girl can be a handful sometimes."

"It's not that!." I said, making the younger man look at me a bit confused.

"Then what then?" The young chief asked.

"Hiccup was taken by a Night Fury." I said bitterly, looking at him with my stormy green eyes.

At first he seemed a little bit taken back, not believing me at first, but then it seemed to sink in as he took a step back. His dark green eyes wonder for a moment, then he drew his sword as he yelled out.

"I will find that beast that took her!" He yelled."And I will cut off it's head!" Now people were starting to stair at the crazed lad. Oh gods now I have started a wild witch hunt for the creature, he ran back to the ships like a crazy mad man, calling out to his warriors on the ships, telling them the situation at the matter.

Oh gods, please tell me Oswald isn't dead, he was always a peaceful man, he never wanted war. But his son on the other hand was out for blood, always causing up trouble. No living creature was safe from him, he is one of the toughs warriors, but never thinks, he does believe in strategies.

I'm not going to tell him about the suicide, that's the last thing I want to tell him.

"What in Thor is going on?" I looked over and saw Gobber hobbling over towards me.

I sighed."I told Dagur what happened." I said.

"Oh great, just what we need, a set of savages looking for that damn Night Fury." Gobber looked over at the crazy party of warriors from Berserkers , listening to there new chief."Did you tell him about-"

"No." I said angered."No that's the last thing I don't want to tell him, I don't need him to remind me over and over about what..." I trailed off, not wanting to think about that happened almost a week ago.

The blacksmith rested his hand on my shoulder."I'm sorry Stoick."

I shook my head at him."Let's just go." I walked over to the ships, were not going to do any good by just standing around, By now my daughter is long gone and dead, all I can do is search for the Night fury and bring my child justice.

**Back on the Dragon Sanctuary.**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

This has to be the best two weeks of my life.

I don't think I have ever been this happy before, heck I can't even remember if I was ever this happy before in my life. I felt free, I felt so alive. When I was on Berk, I was at war with my emotions and didn't want to live, let alone breath, because I had no one, but now I have a purpose.

I walked into the safe haven, all the dragons were flying about. The White King was snoozing away as the waterfall hit his back, The magically ice spitter always seemed be sleeping, I guess be something that huge needs it's sleep too.

I was still getting used to the whole dragon friend zone thing, Toothless was always cuddling and nudging me to play with him, I would always pet him and feed him slabs of fish, he was kind like a giant house cat, except he breaths fire and fly's at almost fifty miles per hour.

My mother was talking to me the other day about flying lessons, and I told I would think about it. I was still trying to get used to all of this. But at least she was understanding about it, she was never quick to judge and always seemed so peaceful with things.

Suddenly I heard a soft purr behind me, I turned and saw Toothless, he was looking at me with his big green eyes.

"Morning Toothless." I said softly as I gave him a soft pat, as I ran my other hand under his chin, he purred even louder as he flipped over on to his back, kicking his legs like a dog.

"You like that don't you?" I asked him, slowly pulling away as he got off.

He moaned as I pulled away, he didn't want me to stop.

"You two seemed to be getting along." I heard my mother coming up behind us, I looked up and smiled as I hugged her.

"Morning mom." I said softly.

"You ready to start the day?" She smiled at me, brushing the lose hair from my braid.

"Yeah, I am." I looked over at the night fury, Toothless looked at me with wide eyes, I ready to start training, I'm ready to start riding.

All us walked out side of the iceberg, her and CloudJumper, along me with me and Toothless, the sun was finally out, after all the rain and dark weather that has been going on none stop for the last couple of weeks. It felt good getting outside and smelling the fresh salty air of the ocean.

At first I was pretty nervous about the dragon training, but yet another part of me was excited, I mean who doesn't want to know what it's like to fly?

We both stopped, my mother turned to me."Alright, first things first." She walked me over to Toothless,"I want you hop on his back and hang on to the back of his head." She instructed as I did what I was told, I slowly jumped on to his back, he didn't seem to mind, I guess he was already comfortable with me.

"Good, now I want you to hold on." My mom stepped on to CloudJumper, preparing for take off.

"Wait what are you-" I was cut off as Toothless leaped up in the air, his wings beat up in the sky as I held my breath, I didn't scream, all I did was stair up in awe. It's like the world just stopped spinning as I was up in the clouds with my mother, Toothless was going at a steady pace, not like he was when he first kidnapped me, it was more gentle and more calm.

The sky was fresh and clean, the sun was already rising from the purple and red sky, turning it back to blue. I suddenly reached my hand out to the clouds, running them through the white pinkish puffy things. I was breath taken by this, this was beautiful.

My jaw hung open almost the entire time, after catching a bug in my mouth and finally closing it. I threw my hands up in the air,as my brown hair whipped out of it's braid, feeling the wind hit me as I hollered in a cheerful tone as my voice echoed out.

My mother did the same."This is what it's like to be a dragon Hiccup." She looked at me with pride, as if she had just broken some kind of spell over me, I felt so free and alive. I didn't even feel the cold, just freedom.

"This is amazing!" I shouted.

Toothless squealed out in delight, releasing a plasma blast of blue fire directly in front of me. I knew what was going to happen next, oh joy.

I looked in front of us."Oh come on." I moaned.

My mother busted out laughing at the sight, the fire gave me a light burn, making my face a little black, I could feel my eyebrows burning a little, I could smell the strong scent of burnt hair, causing my nose to wrinkle up a bit, uhg I was going to need a long bath later. But right now I didn't seem to care, I was having too much fun.

Oh gods this was going to take some getting use to, but at least I'm having some fun. I have a feeling me and Toothless are going to be real good friends, with a little more training and all, this can be a pretty powerful friendship.

We continued to sore through the sky, enjoying the time with each other.

This is what it is to be a dragon, or at least close enough so far, I mean I'm literally up in the air with my arms out and screaming like a mad woman. This is like a dream, I'm so happy I can't even explain it you. Never in a million years I thought I wouldn't get this kind of happiness, I was so use to the pain and the tears of remembrance of my past, feeling nothing but shame and fear.

I never had a real friend back on Berk, except for Astrid, that is until she left me, realizing that I was different from everyone else and not a proper viking, just a runt. I would never forget what Astrid said to me, I knew she was sorry for what she did and I forgive her, but that was my old life back on Berk.

This is my new start and I can never look back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys :) **

**This chapter is mostly about Hiccup and Toothless with some Valka bonding in here, if you don't like any of these things then please don't read it.**

**We finally reach 106 followers! Thank you so much you guys, you have no idea on how happy I am! Now can we get 150 followers now? Please :(?**

**But theirs one problem, I need more then just two or three comments on each chapter, I want to know what you guys want or what you like on this chapter! For the love of god please review this before I actually kill myself!**

**I'm also working on my DragoXfemHiccup story!**

**It's going to be called Fill Me Up With Poison, so be on the look out for that, it will be up soon!**

**Please comment and review! I love you guys so much, you people are amazing!**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Thirteen

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It's been a few hours since the flight, me and my mom were both up in the air still.

The sun was starting to go down slowly, the clouds around us were turning pink to a light orange, no longer white in the now red crimson sky, the sun drifting away, making room for the new moon. The sky turning purple to then black, exposing the diamond crusted stars on top of us.

I didn't want to go back to the dragon sanctuary yet, all this was just to beautiful to leave. I wanted to explore the sky and watch it all turn back again. I'm sure Toothless can see in the dark, he pretty much does this every night when ever he feels like it. He seemed to be enjoying the ride to, I patted his head.

"This has been amazing." I looked at his neon eyes."Thank you...for saving me." I said softly, I owe him for taking me, I wish I could figure a way out to pay him for his deed, for saving me from that place I use to call home, but now I could only call it one thing, Hell.

He chirped a little, trying to tell me I didn't owe him anything, But I do.

I looked over at my mom, her eyes were focus on CloudJumper, his head was huge and looked like an owl with white and light orange highlights, it had four large wings and claws on the ends of them. I could see why my mom loves him so much, he was cuddly and nothing but kind to her over the years, CloudJumper was her crutch in life. They like were like two best friends that have acted like they have know each other forever.

I looked down at Toothless again, we could have what they have.

A forever lasting bond that can never be broken, having a person that you can understand you, without any words spoken, all we needed was time and space.

"We should head back." My mother said,"It's getting dark out."

I nodded, as I slowly turned Toothless around, I shifted my body to the left, making him turn us back towards the ice berg, my new home.

The wind was starting to become more colder as we got closer, I forgot I was now living a block of ice. I guess I'm gonna need some warmer clothes, or else I'll freeze.

We finally got back, my mother led me to her side of the den, there was a huge bond fire and what looked a kitchen, sort of. Her bed was mad out of what looks like yak fur and other materials I wasn't familiar with, I don't know I'm not the sewing or cooking type so I don't know half the shit that's in here. My dad did all the cooking, while I had to play slave and do all the cleaning.

I sat in front of the flames, rubbing my hands as I watched the red flames spark and dance. Smoke diddling up from the crack in the ceiling of the ice. My mother approached me with some salmon in her hands.

"You hungry?" She asked me, placing the dead fish on the counter as she skinned it with her knife.

"Uh...sure." I said, getting up to see if she needed any help."Need any help?"

She looked at me with a glee."No I'll be alright, you just stay by the fire and keep you're self warm." She said as she threw the skin of the fish on the floor, seconds later a little terrible terror snatched it up, gobbling it in mere seconds, licking its small lips.

I watched as it slowly came up to me, I gently pressed my hand against it, the small green lizard curled up to me, resting it's head on my lap, releasing a few purrs like a small house cat. He was cute, he remained me of my neighbors house cat before it died.

Then I looked up and saw Toothless coming up to me, he growled at first at my new little friend.

"Toothless be nice." I scowled at him as the little creature left my lap. I arched my eye brows at him, giving him a bitter look."You happy now?"

He huffed as he curled up next to me, wrapping one of his wings around me.

"Is he always this protective?" I asked my mother who was now placing the fish on a stick, and putting it on the fire in front of us.

My mother chuckled."He's really taken a liking to you." She sat next to us, patting and rubbing his head."I've never seen him act like this before, but I can tell he really cares about you."

"How come though?"

"Well.."She trailed off, flipping the fish over."He could have felt something from you." She explained."Dragons can feel emotional pain, just like humans can."

I nodded, this was starting to make sense. Could he have felt my suicide pain? My pain when I self harmed? Or did he feel the pain of rejection from my father? Any of those can be that. Did he think I was in danger, or thinking I was going to kill myself?

"Hiccup? Are you alright dear?" My mom asked.

"I'm okay." I said to her,"I'm just thinking about...before."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head."No, not right now, maybe later okay?" I looked at her with my eyes, full of plea and sadness from the thought of before.

She rested her hand on my shoulder."Whenever you are ready to talk about it, I'll always be here to listen."

I smiled a little, giving her a nodded, over time I'll be ready to tell her, not now.

After we ate my mother got a few extra blankets and a pillow for the night. I guess she wanted us to share a bed for the night, make sure I was still here with her and not have it be some dream. I didn't mind sharing a bed with her, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep.

The last time I managed to get any type a sleep was back on Berk, when I passed out after I freed Toothless from the traps. I wonder how he got there? I'm surprised no one had found him sooner. My dad was always the one finding all the captured dragons and killed them.

I laid down on the yak furs, inhaling the scent on my mother.

It was pretty comfy for a bed of furs that was on the ground, it was nothing like my old bed, but I didn't mind the change at all. Mom came in with some more fire wood, placing it in the pit of flames, she then came in and scooted over next me as we both laid down next to each other for warmth.

"Hey mom?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"How did you find Toothless?" I asked her, propping myself on my elbow.

She then turned her self around towards me, looking at me with her sprinkling eyes."I found him the night I was taken by CloudJumper, he was still an egg when I first found him, All the other Night Furies were gone, so I had to raise him and make sure to keep him safe and alive."

"Are you sure there are no other Night Furies left?" I got curious.

She looked a bit sadden as I asked her."Believe me Hiccup, I looked far and wide to see if any were left but-" She looked down."There all gone, Toothless is the only one left." She explained to me, teliing me too that me and him were the same age as well.

"Oh gods." I whispered."That's awful."

"Aye, it is." She pulled me in close, running her fingers through my hair.

I sighed.

"Let's try to get some sleep, alright?"

I nodded, resting my head on her chest, hearing her heart beat, it was a smooth rhythm in her chest, her blood flowing to her heart and lungs. My eyes slowly drifted as I watched the world around me go black and silent, everything felt peaceful, I had no fear in my heart, no hatred, just relief.

But I still couldn't go to sleep, my mind just couldn't focus on me trying to sleep, every time I tried to shut my eyes and put my mind on something else, I just couldn't fall asleep.

I then gently pulled away from my mother, she was out like a light. I stood up and made my way to Sanctuary.

I shivered a little as I walked up, looking at all the now sleeping dragons, well except for the babies of course, they were all up and playing, I guess they go to sleep when ever they feel like it.

My eyes wonder to the White King, the Bewilder Beast. His snores were icy as always, his tusk were lying against the edges of the ground, a few small dragons were sleeping on top of them as if it was nothing. I slowly tiptoed towards the large king, he was beautiful, yet so intimating.

How does such a large creature control all these dragons? Where dose it get it's powers?

Suddenly I heard a soft moan, I looked behind me and saw Toothless.

"Hey, what are doing up?" I asked him, resting my hand on his neck.

He grumbled as he nudged me to get on his back.

"What you want to go flying?" I arched my brow, at this point I didn't care if it was almost midnight and pitch black out. I needed something to do to pass the time.

"Lets go." I go on his back as he took off, finding us and opening at the top of the ice berg, the cold hit me like a ton of bricks, but the fresh air felt nice.

The sky was lighten up with stars, the moon was full and bright white, white the pure driven snow. I could see breath as I exhaled.

I spread my arms out as I laid on Toothless back, now I felt more relaxed. Toothless blended right in with the dark sky.

"Ahhh, this is more like it."

I really hope I don't get a lecture from mom, the last thing I want is a lecture from her from me sneaking out with Toothless.

Me and Toothless were out all night, flying until the sun came up, I told him to turn us back when the sun began to rise up. I didn't feel to nervous when I returned to the den, I looked inside as I saw my mother, she was cooking something over the fire, she didn't look angry or upset, she looked pretty laid back.

I walked in, waiting for a screaming match, but instead she looked up at me.

"Have a nice flight?" She greeted me with a smile as she walked up and kissed my forehead.

I was so confused."You're not mad?" I asked her.

"Why would I be?" She passed me a piece of cook cod.

I shrugged,"I don't know, maybe because I left without your permission?" I pointed it out.

She didn't seem to mind me sneaking out, So basically I have free range of my own decisions now? Sweet. No more having to worry about no one telling what to do,no feeling ashamed. My mom gets the point that I need time to my self sometimes. So now I can pretty much be one with myself and the dragons, feel free in the sky and feel like I'm flying.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Okay another chapter down!**

**Also Hiccup won't be using a saddle, since Valka doesn't use one neither. If she can do without it, so can Hiccup :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Dead Inside

Chapter Fourteen

I Own Nothing

Hiccup's P.O.V

A few hours later after I finished eating, I went straight to bed, landing face first into the soft furs. Inhaling the scent on my mother, wrapping the loins of skin around me, feeling the warm embrace of the fire next to me. This felt really nice after a long night of flying, feeling at ease after a long fun night with Toothless.

I had at least four to five hours of sleep before I was awoken by a loud thrash, coming from the other side of the den.

I woke up, slow to get up as I stumbled out of bed. Finding my mother and CloudJumper out side of the den, they looked exhausted and tired, as if they just escaped a fight to the death or something, I rubbed my eyes open, looking at them with worried eyes.

"Mom..." I trailed off as I yawned deeply, walking towards her and her beast."What happened? What's going on?"

She removed her mask, revealing a few cuts on her pale face, giving me a few heavy breaths, I looked over at CloudJumper, he seemed fine, I didn't see any injuries on him.

I gasped."Oh my gods." I rushed over."What happened to you?" I asked looking over the small red cuts on her cheek bone.

She pushed my hand away."It's nothing, I'm fine."

She started to walk over to the fire, taking her armor off, one by one. Revealing a few more wounds on her, nothing life threatening, just a few minor scraps and cuts.

"Mom, for the love of gods just tell me what happened." I said sitting next to her."Please?" I whispered, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She gave me a long sigh."Dragon trappers."

"Wh...what?" I asked her."What do mean by Dragon trappers? I thought people only killed them-"

"There not just Dragon trappers Hiccup." My mother spoke up."These people are using them as for weapons, they use them to kill people." She spoke a bit angered."I finally found one of there hiding spots, so I took them on, freeing over a dozen dragons from there cages."

"Oh my gods." I shook my head."Who are these people you speak of? What do they want?"

"Power." She said,"They use the dragons as weapons, for there own sick demise."

"How to do you know?" I said."How do you know th-"

"I've seen them do it Hiccup." She said sternly."A man uses them for his own sick games, and he almost killed you're father before you were born." She got up to got get something, I could feel her anger as she picked up a rag, placing it on her bloody cheek.

Who was this man she was speaking of? Why dose he use dragons as a weapon? Is he plotting to take over the world or something?

"Do you know who this man is?"

She looked at me grimly. "Drago Bludvist."

I scoffed."Drago what fist?"

"Bludvist." She repeated."That man is nothing but a killer, and will not stop until he gets what he wants."

I looked down at my feet, taking in her words, I have to help her. We need to stop this man, my mother can't do this alone, she'll get killed if I don't help her.

"Let me help you." I looked at her seriously.

She drew her head back at me."What?"

"Let me help you take down these trappers and Drago."

Her jaw dropped a little, she looked at me for a few seconds and finally spoke."Alright."

"Really?" She was gonna teach me how to fight? This was one of the things I dreamed of, learning to fight, learning to defend myself for once. My dad would never do any thing like this, he would always tell me I was to fragile and weak. But now I was going to have the chance to fight!

Then my mother got up."Come."

I jumped up as I followed her outside, I was so excited, I just couldn't wait.

Toothless was outside already, he greeted me with a soft lick to the face. I guess he really wasn't tired after out midnight flight. I go on and told him to take us up, my mother was already up with CloudJumper, waiting for us so we could start our lesson.

When we got up, my mother threw me a large staff, one that was kind of similar like hers, but more light so I could hold it and whirl it around, it had few blades on the edges of it, they looked like the same ones I use to cut myself with. I looked at my mom with a warm smile, trying to hide the pain.

"First I'm going to teach you to fight while flying." She instructed, with one swoop she took out a few hunks of ice while speeding while using her staff, taking the huge things of ice one by one. The chunks of ice weren't that huge, but big enough to show me how much I can take on with one hit.

She stopped as they looked over at us, I patted Toothless head and told him to charge.

The first block of ice didn't go so well. but with the second I pieced through it like butter. The rest were just as easy for me as Toothless's wings beat through the sky. My arms were shaking as I was doing this, the cold ice hit me like little needles as I wacked them all one by one.

I looked over and saw all the now shattered ice, it almost looked like a whole thing of shattered glass as the sun hit it like a butch if diamonds. I then turned my head back towards my mother.

I reached over to my mother, she looked over at my progress, nodding a little, I hope she was pleased with my start.

"Not too bad for a starter." I nodded."A bit more work and you'll get the hang of it." She said softly.

I nodded again, taking in her advise like I should. I have so much more to learn before I can do this. But I can't let her down, she's the only person I have left in this world, the only person that loves me.

After a few more hours of training we finally decided to head in as the sky drew dark again, I doubt I was going to get any sleep, so I might just go on another midnight flight maybe, since my mother won't chew me out. Thank the gods she wasn't strict or hot head like my dad.

I sighed, I need to try and get some rest. Otherwise I won't be ready to take on the Dragon Trappers with mom. I know she usually takes other dragons with her and all, but she's only one person.

**A few hours later...**

My mom was already fast asleep, snoozing away with CloudJumper wrapping his wings around her. She looked so peaceful, as if she was in a deep slumber. I guess all that training tired her out. I told I wanted to train all night with her, but of course she told me I need more rest, telling me we can practice all day tomorrow.

I sighed, I don't want to wait, I want to do this now so I can be ready to fight. Since my father never taught me and since my mother is resting at this moment, I really didn't have and patients left in me. It was up to me to get a head start. I'm not a little kid anymore, I need to learn fast, or else I'm just dead weight to my mother.

Then an idea popped in my head.

I got up, tiptoeing towards the other side of the den, grabbing my staff as I watch out for the sleep dragons around me.

"Toothless?" I whispered, trying not to wake up the other dragons around me."Where are you?"

Suddenly I had slobber all over my face, I looked up and saw Toothless hanging upside down like a bat, hanging off a chunk of ice. He slowly got him self down as he nuzzled me, I ran my hands all over his tender spot, making him purr even louder.

"Hey bud, do wanna have some fun tonight?" I smiled at him, showing him my buck teeth.

He moaned softly as he told me to get on.

We made it outside, the sky was sparkling as always, with the moon half full and the stars being are light for the night.

"Alright, lets get started." I said.

I decide to start on the ground, looking at this small chunk of ice, it was just as tall as me, but not as big as the previous subjects I had today. I pretend it was a foe or one of my bullies from Berk, as I called it, Hell. I imagined it was my cousin Snotlout.

I whipped the staff, pulling it out in front of me. I lunged towards it, slicing a think slab of the ice, hitting the ground and shattering. I screamed as I stabbed it, pushing it all the way through, this ice wasn't as cold as I thought it was, it must be melting.

I shook my head as I wailed on the ice, taking my fury out on it.

_This is for calling me a runt. WHACK!_

_This for making my life a living Hell! SMASH!_

_And for making my father favor you more over me! CRACK!_

_AND THIS IS FOR BEATING ME UP ALMOST EVERYDAY! CRUSH._

Soon enough I was already out of breath, tears were coming out of my eyes as I looked down at the now obliterated ice, slowly turning into slush.

I dropped to my knees as I cried out, holding myself.

But then I felt something warm, I looked up and saw Toothless wrap his wings around, scooping me up in his big black paws, I burst into tears as I wailed into his chest, telling him I was sorry.

After my little sob fest, I pried myself away, wiping my tears away.

"Come on, lets just...go back inside." I choked out as I got on him, making our way inside. I felt really tired after that little beat down, after I blew off some steam, reliving the awful memories was enough for one night, I hated reliving it all, I thought I would be past this by now, I guess not.

I hope I can let this all go sooner or later, if not it will end up killing me in the end, even if I don't mind that at all. Death is still my comfort, my escape. Even causing myself pain makes me feel better, I still haven't talked about it with my mom, I don't know if I can even speak about it to her.

I crawled back to bed, with Toothless huddling next to me as the fire began to die down, my eyes started to drift once more as the world around me faded into bliss.

**Later that morning...**

I woke up to the soft sound of humming, I opened my eyes and look over and saw my mother making us breakfast over fire.

I yawned as I walked over to her."Morning mom."

She looked over and got up, wrapping her arms around me."Morning love."

I hugged her back, feeling her warm embrace, it felt good.

I was still thinking about last night, about me beating the crap out of that ice, thinking it was my cousin. Thoughts about me cutting myself and my suicide attempt came flooding in my mind, I still haven't told my mother about this, maybe now's the time to tell her now while it's still fresh in my mind.

"Mom." I sat next to her.

"Yes Hiccup?"

I look down at the fire."Can I talk to you about..." I trailed off, not knowing how to say it to her.

She nodded, resting her hand on my knee."it's okay if you're not ready." She cupped my face."Take all the time you need dear." She knew what I wanted to tell her, she knew I wanted to talk about my attempt at ending my own life.

I paused for a few short minutes, I sighed as I put my face in my hands, feeling nothing but shame and regret. All the years of abuse and torment from the other kids, the shame I felt from being a mistake to dad, to him wanting to ship me off like some kind of animal, not wanting me because I'm such a mistake.

Tears started to roll down my cheek, I felt my mom wiping them away.

"It's okay Hiccup." She spoke softly."You're in a safe place now, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

I nodded, taking in her gentle words.

"You've been through a lot haven't you?"

I turned to her."Let me tell you about it."

* * *

**Okay I redid some of this chapter because I wanted to clear some things up between Val and Hiccup. I took some of you're guys advice and tried to make these to a bit friendlier.**

**PM and tell me if you like this or not?**

**Do they see a bit closer now?**

**Aww poor Hiccup :( she's already been through enough already.**

**Thanks for the support and review you guys, and thank you to my 115 followers! I hope you enjoyed this and I hope some of you guys can actually comment this time and not leave me hanging...please?**

**Please tell me if you like the relationship between Hiccup and Toothless so far, is good or is it not enough? Let me know! Also do you like the relationship between her and Valka?**

**I know I know this fighting practice scene must have sucked major hard core! DX I am never good at writing those at all what so ever.**

**Please comment and review.**

**Also on Sunday**

**Fill me Up With Poison will be up! DragoXFemHiccup check that out when it comes please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! thank you so much for the nice comments and support, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. My mom had just gotten surgery last week and I have been taking care of her, so please forgive me on that :( Yes I'm aware my grammar sucks, I just graduated from high school last year and I'm home alone most of the time so I have nothing else better to do.**

**Thank you ao much to my 128 followers! can we please some how get to 200 followers? for me guys :)**

**Next chapter with take place five years later, and yes their will be some Hiccup kicking Dagur's ass scene in the next chapter. I will try to make the next chapter at least four to five thousand words long, I promise. Their will be some Stoick and Valka in later chapters as well.**

**I suck at fighting scenes, please don't flame me for that, I'm totally aware of how much this chapter sucks.**

**Please comment and review.**

**Also please check out my other storie**

**Fill Me Up With Poison DragoXFem Hiccup fanfiction please check that out please!**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Fifteen

I Own Nothing

Hiccup's P.O.V

**The Next Morning**

I woke up in the afternoon again, my nose filled with the amazing smell of fresh salmon sizzling out on the open fire, my eyes slowly open as I saw my mother cooking the large fillet of fish, she looked over and smiled at me, I smiled back as I got up.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

I nodded."Yeah."

I scooted over next to her, spreading my hands out to the fire for warmth.

My mind went back to last night, my little out burst by kick and beating the crap out of that ice, a little later after that I finally decided to come out and tell my mom what happened, I pretty much told her everything, she asked me why I did those things to myself, and I told her I was in pain. I felt isolated from everyone else, I didn't feel loved. Then I told her what dad had done to make things worse, after I told her that. She seemed... pretty upset I guess, I don't even know how to explain it.

It kept bugging me to know if she was mad at dad or not. Yeah she was pretty pissed after hearing about the whole arranged marriage thing, but who wouldn't be?

"Hey mom?"

She turned to me."Yes dear?"

I sat scooted over a little more closer to her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Are you...mad at dad for...you know." I tried asking her without saying it. I closed my eyes as I waited for her to answer my question.

I then heard a long sigh, she set the fish down as she wrapped her arms around me, cradling me in her arms. I could feel her kiss my forehead and rubbing my back a little. I swear every time I brought up dad or the marriage arrangement, my mother would get all protective and cuddly with me. Why would she get all worked up over this? I know she hasn't seen dad in a really long time and all, but does she still love him?

"Oh Hiccup." My mother spoke softly, pushing the hair away from my loose braid. I feel the sadness and despairr in her voice from my question, I didn't want to upset her from bring up the past."I'm upset with him for what he did, but." She trailed off."I just didn't expect him to do such a thing, I mean for thor's sake Hiccup you're barely a woman, you are still far to young to be courting." She placed both hands on my face, my eyes locked with her.

"I'm not that young." I whispered.

"Hiccup." My mom eyed me."You're fourteen years old, and I didn't marry until I was nineteen." She shook her head at me,"Even back then I was still too young."

"Well I'll be fifteen next week." I smirked.

She cupped my cheek."Aye you will be." She smiled at that, it would be my first birthday with her, and probably the best I will ever have.

I pulled away from her,"Where's Toothless?"

"Oh he's with CloudJumper, their probably playing with the baby dragons."

I nodded, Toothless wasn't much of a fan of the little monsters but he would still play with them every now and then.

"Are you alright Hiccup? from last night when we talked about..." She trailed off a bit.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, since you understand me now and how much..." I didn't want to say suffering but the truth is Berk was never that much of a home to me, and my dad never loved me, I was a just in the way and ruined everything for him and everyone else.

"Hiccup look a me." Mom slowly got up and she grabbed me by my shoulders.

I looked at her again.

"Your father loved you the moment you were born and even before that, and he will never stop caring about you." She explained to me."Yes he made some mistakes, but all he wanted to do was protect you from harm." I could feel tears coming from the corner of my eyes, but I pushed them back.

She saw my tears and brushed them away."You came very early into this world and I thought you weren't going to make it." She shuddered a little."But you're father said you would, he never gave up on you and you know what he said? He said you would be the strongest out of all of them."

I sniffled."Did he really mean that?" I asked, I never heard my dad ever say anything like that about me, he's never show me any kind affection like that, he's never shown me any kind of pride. Almost my entire life I have been nothing to him, but this is my mother who is telling me this so I believe her, she would never lie about something about this.

"Yes he did."

I turned away, pulling away from her again, wrapping my arms around my waist. We both stayed in that postion for a few moments.

I sighed."I'm going to look for Toothless." I walked out of the den, heading for the sanctuary.

**One Week Later...**

Yesterday was my fifteenth birthday, the first one with my mom and the first one without my dad.

And to be honest, it was pretty great.

My mom was the best, she made me some new cloths and a dragon costume similar to hers, but mine was designed like a night fury, it was black chest armor with neon green on the outside of the eyes with dark blue hand claws, with black knee high boots and black pants, I can easily blend into the night with Toothless,so basically me and mom have our disguises so the dragon trappers wouldn't recognize us.

My fighting practice has gotten better as well, Toothless and I have been practicing with his plasma blast, busting through almost anything with his fire. Then I started having thoughts of putting blades on his wings, since I use to work in the forge back on Berk I can make some kind of armor or body weapons for Toothless.

My mother was nice enough to give me some weapons, even though she knows of my history of my self harming.

I had my staff,blade and a few bolas I managed to build with some left over rope and small rocks.

Today was my first day of free dragons from the trappers.

My mother had showed me on her map of where some the islands are at, some were big and some were small. She wanted to start me off slow so she decided to take us to a small trapper island, it wasn't that big or at least that's what she has told me.

It was dawn, the sun hasn't come up just yet, so it made it easier for me and Toothless to blend in. The air was cold as I saw my breath leaving my mask, I could see clearly through it.

My mom and CloudJumper were in front of us, his wings were beating the sky. My mother was covered in her alpha mask with her braids flying out. I could tell she wanted to come and get this rescue over with, she hated seeing a dragon suffer in the hands of bad people, all she wanted was peace between humnas and dragons.

But no one listened to her, not even my own father.

Now it was just us two, saving dragons from a certain death from the hands of evil people, from Drago Bludvist.

Hopefully I won't run into the mad man, but I would sooner or later.

But we will be ready, the White King will protect us.

We finally reached the small trapper island, it was covered in catapults and nets. But yet it was covered in some ice, my mother must have been here many times before, and it looks like she brought her alpha a couple of time too. She would tell me stories on how the alpha would come in and rip the islands apart, killing thousands of trappers with it's icy breath in one blow.

But as we got closer, it looked like the place was trying to rebuild.

We circled the place a couple of times, trying to figure out how many people were here, only a few it seemed, but that doesn't mean anything. Those trappers could be hiding from us, waiting to try to capture us.

Then we landed on the far end of the deck, I heard moans and cries from one of the iron traps.

I looked over and saw my mother and CloudJumper.

"Go over and free it from the trap, I'll stand guard." She whispered under her mask.

I nodded and rushed over, grabbing the handle of the seal, slowly cranking it open. I managed to crack it open as I climbed up to peak inside.

It was a Nadder, stuck inside the iron bear like trap. Poor thing looks like it hasn't eaten in days, I slowly jumped down looking into to it's weak eyes as I approached her.

"Hey girl." I said softly, placing my hand on her snout."Let's get you out of here." I removed her chains from her body.

I freed her, I climbed on her back as we both jumped out. I looked over and saw Toothless waiting for us, I jumped down as I looked over and saw my mother who was ahead of me and already free four other dragons. Wow she's really quick when it comes to this stuff.

Then I heard yelling from the other side.

"Dragon thieves!" A man yelled with bola in his hands, along with more men following behind him.

"Oh no, mom we have to go, NOW!" I hopped on Toothless. She still wasn't ready, she was at the last trap trying to budge it open, I had to get rid of these guys before they get to her, fast. This is my first time doing this and I can't let her down.

I threw some of my bolas, putting some of the men on the ground as I jumped off Toothless, swinging my staff under their feet, putting one man on the ground. I looked over and grabbed a blade from my hip, throwing the sharp object at the another mans face, spilling his blood all over the ground. I shuddered a bit as I listen to his cries, I never wounded, let alone kill somebody before.

I rammed the back of my staff into another mans back, throwing him off the deck as he hit the ice cold water. I then was tackled to the ground, he wrapped his hands around my neck, trying to get my mask off, or trying to kill me. But I ad the upper hand as I reached down to my other blade, holding it tight as I stuck it in the mans chest, causing him to get off me at once, covering me in his blood.

Then I back flipped towards my mom, I began swinging my staff again, but this time in the air as I cried out, calling out for Toothless to ready aim and fire at the rest of the men to finish them off.

Suddenly the ground began to shake as I listen for the cries of my night fury, the wooden ground started to split as it caught on fire, I ran off the deck as I jumped on him. I just started to take off as Toothless blew up the last catapult, the entire place was blown apart to bits because of Toothless, there wasn't much left when he was done blowing this place straight to hell.

I guess today was a success, we managed to save up to six dragons, I'm guess that was good for a first timer, even though I managed to free only one dragon, but at least I bought my mom some time so she could free the last one from the trap.

The sun was starting to rise, we were half way home. I removed my mask as I looked over at my mom, throwing my hands up the air.

"Whoo hoo we did it!" I yelled, as Toothless let out a few balls of fire in victory.

"Not too bad for a starter." She said under her mask."You and Toothless did pretty well while fighting off those trappers, you're getting a lot better in your fighting." She seemed very proud of my progress.

"Hell yeah we did." I said,"Did you see the look on their faces when I back kick that one guy? Or did you see me ram my staff into that one guys back?" I said excited like a little kid on snoggletog day or something.

She let out a soft chuckle."So are you going to with me tomorrow then?"

My eye lit up."Yeah, of course I'll come with you, what do you say Toothless?"

He gave a happy chirp, he wanted to help us with the rescuing the other dragons.

This is the life I always wanted, and now I felt like I could be myself instead of someone else.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys :) Thank you so much for the nice comments and support, you guys have been so supportive and I can't thank you enough! I love reading your sweet commens and feed back!**

**Please comment and follow! Thank you to my 130 followers! were almost up to 160! come on guys you can do it!**

**This is the chapter some of you guys have been waiting for!**

**Please comment and review!**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Sixteen

I Own Nothing

**Five Years Later...**

**Stoick's P.O.V**

It's been five years since this has started, my entire life changed in a blink of an eye.

I lost my wife Valka twenty years ago.

Fives earlier I lost my only child, our daughter Hiccup.

I clenched my fist into a ball, looking up at the clear blue sky with anger in my heart, I should have been their for her. I should have prevented this from happening. If only I had payed more attention to Hiccup, then maybe none of this would have happened in the first place.

Now I was all alone.

I have no family, just nothing.

My daughter, my sweet little Hiccup was gone, devoured by a beast that snatched her away. I promised Val I would protect her, but I failed.

Gods there was so much of her mother in her, Hiccup almost looks exactly like her. She had her laugh, her smile even her voice, but the one thing she had the most were her eyes. Every time I looked into Hiccup's I saw Val looking right back at me. Hiccup would have been twenty years old by now, a full grown woman. I would have watched her become her mother.

But that was gone, I had nothing left of either of them, only paintings and things they left behind. Everyday I would wake up, expecting to find Hiccup in the kitchen or in the living room. My mind always played cruel tricks on me, making me think I still had her here with me.

The day she tried taking her own life shook me to my core, my own daughter wanted to die because she felt alone is this cruel world. The ways the other teens treated her made me sick, I despised them especially my nephew Snotlout. Spitelout kept begging me to let it go, but I couldn't, I told him that his son was dead to me.

Astrid was the only one I could look at, she would come by my house every now and then, always asking me if I was alright. I would tell her I would be fine, telling her to nothing but lies so I could hide my pain. She knew I wasn't fine, even her mother would stop me to ask me if I was well, over the years everyone seemed to get the picture and just let me be. Gobber would always be over my house, we would talk over some mead in the hall, not even the alcohol could help me. I tried drinking some of my problems away, but it only made things worse.

I would have nightmares and flashbacks. Some where Hiccup being taken by the nigh fury, others were her be slaughtered right in front of me. But the worse ones had to be Valka's abduction by the stormcutter, the one that has haunted my mind for twenty years now.

Over the last five years me and Dagur have been searching for the Night Fury. A few of his Berserkers warriors have joined the search for it, it all seemed so hopeless, we were never going to find it.

Dagur has become more reckless, bloodthirsty over the years. He kept saying he wanted to avenge Hiccup, but he was only doing this for sport and his own selfish desires. I knew he killed Oswald in cold blood, he couldn't hide something like that from me, I might be fifty years old, but I'm not stupid.

Today I was making one of the deadliest decisions I have made in years.

We were joining forces with Drago Bludvist.

Odin help my soul what I was doing today. It was difficult to find the man, but some how by the gods we found one of his spots. They are capturing dragons, he wasn't killing them like us. He was using them for an army. Gods is this even possible? What was I thinking going to this madman for help? I think I'm finally losing it. This man tried to kill me almost twenty years ago, he already killed a large amount of chieftains at the great gathering. His beast that he tamed set the entire hall of fire, I barely survived.

But Drago knows where these beast, he knows the ways of controlling and finding them so maybe he can me. If not I'll go look for that dreaded Night Fury myself. Even if he gives us a clue then maybe we can finally find the beast and put an end to this once and for all.

Gobber and I were sailing to his supposed location, or at least the directions we were told by some of his men from trapper island. Dagur and his men were leading the way, the sky was grey and foggy, the waves of the sea were calm. So far so good for now, as long as Dagur doesn't try anything stupid like last time when we tried to join forces with the MeatHead tribe, the lad almost got us all killed. If it weren't for me then none of us would have made it out alive.

Suddenly a ship appeared, it wasn't the one that they have heard of from the island, but this would have to do for now, we need help to bring down this Night Fury and other dragons. But for now I just wanted the beast dead and dealt with.

"This is it." I whispered.

**Mean While...**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Five years, five long amazing years has passed me, and I couldn't feel any happier. I can't even describe the feeling I have now, it just feels so surreal I guess. I wasn't feeling ashamed of who I was anymore, I wasn't hurting myself or trying to kill myself again, that life was behind me, no more worrying or pity eyes looking down at me, just pure freedom.

The skies were covered in clouds and fog, I couldn't see anything.

It was just me and Toothless today, I was wearing my black hooded jacket with my newest mask I invented. My pants were grey along with my knee high boots. Today was just a normal scouting, My mother has been letting me do my own types of searching for more trappers or dragon slayers.

So far nothing, I guess that was good, right?

We haven't found that many trappers lately, most of their trapping spots have been blown to bits by Toothless or my mom's ice spitter, or as I call him the White King.

"Think we should head back Toothless?"

He grumbled at me, telling me he wasn't to sure.

"Yeah I'm not so sure either bud." I just have this strange feeling I should be going out further. Something just didn't seem right at all, just that strange gut feeling was hitting me.

We dove down closer to the water, you couldn't see a damn thing out here.

I sighed."Okay Toothless that's en-" I was cut off as I saw something ahead.

I gasped."Toothless pull up." I said as we both headed up higher into the cloudy fog, his wings flapped rapidly as we circle the area.

It was a cluster of ships, all the small ones were pulled up to a small island made of ice and broken up traps. Wait I think I have been here before, but I don't recognize that ship, not by the looks of it at least.

Then I saw some of the symbols of the smaller ships. One has the Skrill on the front...wait I know that ship flag from anywhere.

"The Berserkers tribe?" I said quietly."What are they doing here?"

Then the next one made my heart dropped to the ground, the one next to it was Berks.

"Oh my god." I shuddered. My dad wouldn't work with Drago Bludvist...would he? I mean my dad kills them, and Drago uses them for his own selfish desires so why all the sudden are they teaming up? I mean I'm not surprised that the Berserkers are, but Berk. No... this wasn't my father's plans at all.

Wait why do I care what happens to my dad, he doesn't care about me. But he doesn't know I'm alive or have been for the last five years. But why would he want to work with the dragon trappers? Him and his men will kill them. None of this is adding up, what is going on?

me and Toothless circled the area for a few moments, then we both approached it from a far, enough to see what was going on thanks to the fog, we managed to take cover behind some think pieces of ice. I noticed someone, I squinted my eyes to get a better look on who it was, was that Dagur?

He hadn't changed one bit, he was still wearing his same old helmet, he had some new scars on him along with the same old tattoos, his red hair got a little longer but besides that he looked like the same old asshole I grew up with.

Then I saw him, my father Stoick the Vast.

He didn't change that much either, he looked the same. He had a few grey hairs and a few wrinkles but besides that he looked like the same old dad I grew up with, even though he didn't give a single damn about me. I knew he wanted to make thing right with me, but the damage was already done.

Then I heard Dagur spoke.

"I'm looking for Drago Bludvist." He said as he held his crossbow tightly, looking around at the large group of men on the ship.

"What's it to you boy?" a man asked.

"None of your damn business slave." Dagur bit back at the man, looking at him with murderous eyes. If looks could kill Dagur would have killed him right there."Now awnser my question!" he clutched his sword tightly.

"He's not here lad, if I were you I would turn back."

"And who the hell are you?"

The man grinned a little, pulling out a knife."I'm Eret, son of Eret." The dark hair man kept full eye contact with Dagur as the tension in the air was building up.

"Now as I was asking, why are you here and why in the world are you looking for Drago?"

"We need his help." My father finally spoke up, Dagur turned to him giving him a look.

Eret laughed as the rest of his crew did, I knew Eret from previous breakouts from trapper islands, I would always enjoy kickings his ass during the break outs.

"Why in the world would you want his help?" He said as he continued laughed out at them. Eret though they were nuts and they were, who in their right mind would want Drago's help?

"A Night Fury killed my daughter five years ago." he said sternly as the men stopped laughing, looking at him."We need help looking for the beast." He said coldly as the men stopped laughing and looked at my father with wide eyes. Oh no.

"Plus she was my fiance." Dagur added, making want to rip his head off right now for saying such a thing, I never had feeling for him and I never will. Why would he say something like? I snorted silently as I listen to the rest of their conversation.

"Did you say Night fury?" Eret asked him, oh no, this wasn't turning out well at all, this son of a bitch was going to blow my cover and rat me out.

"Yeah why?" Dagur said.

"Have you seen one?." My father stepped in, asking him with wide eyes.

"Actually I have." He said calmly.

"WHERE?" My father yelled at him, making Eret jump.

"What will I get in return if I tell you?" He crossed his arms, yet still holding his large knife.

Dagur stepped forward towards him, still holding his sword tightly."What do you want?" he said as Eret looked at him for a few minutes.

"That depends, what do you have to offer?"

"Anything you name will give it to you." he said calmly, wanting to know about Toothless. I held him in place as my breathing became heavier as I continued to listen to the conversation that was taking a very dark turn, I was not liking any of this at all, but I was going to put a stop to it.

Then Dagur stepped in, making a deal from him and his crew. He was never this calm to deal with before, maybe he has calmed down a little over the years.

"This Night Fury your looking for isn't alone." He circled my father and Dagur.

"What do you mean not alone?" my father arched his brows at the dragon trapper, wonder what he was talking about.

"The dragon has a rider, one that has been causing me and my men a hell of a lot of trouble." He sneered, remarking to me for destroying his ships and traps, I knew he was still piss at me for doing all that damage over the years, making his job a living hell.

The men look dumbfounded."A rider?" they both said that at the same time, looking confused. There was no such thing is dragon riding, not to them at least. The only riders were me and my mother.

"Who in the world would ride a Night Fury?" My father said a bit angered."That beast causes nothing but trouble misery wherever it goes."

_"Yeah like me", _I thought to myself.

Eret shrugged at them both."I don't know where to find it, I just know the two like coming round cause nothing but trouble for me and my crew."

"Do you know on who this rider might be?" Dagur suddenly asked, making me jump almost. My father's eyes widen a little bit, oh no, not this anything but this.

"Actually, I don't know who it is, but I know it's a woman." He said with a bit of acid."She calls herself the Dark Rider."

That seemed to get everyone's attention, as soon as he said woman, that just made me more worried, I can't get my cover blown thanks to this idiot, if I get found out because of this, then it could be the end of me and my mother's future I swear over my dead body I am not going to let this happen. My dad and Dagur were both looking for Toothless, wanting to kill him for what they think he did to me, everyone thinks Toothless killed me. Oh god's this is all so messed up. I looked over at Toothless, telling him to get ready to fight.

"Alright Toothless, time to kick some Berserkers ass." I whispered as I tighten my mask, just to be sure it wouldn't fall off as I pulled my fur hood up."Lets ride."

We took off straight towards the ship head on as Toothless let out his shriek of a cry.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN"

BOOM, one hit of Toothless plasma blast hit the Berserkers ship, blowing it up to small chunks. Smoke was thickening the air we dove into the larger ship, attacking head on. People were yelling to get down, but I knew Eret was up for a fight as always. I jumped off Toothless, telling him to take care of the other warriors while I dealt with Eret.

I could see my dad and Gobber trying to retrieve there weapons, good that can buy me some time so I can deal with the son of Eret.

"You!" Eret yelled as he charged at me with his blade."Come back for a rematch aye?"

I didn't say anything back to him, he charged at me. I flipped forward, hitting hiw square in the face with my foot as I pulled my staff out, knocking him out with one blow to the head. God's he was such an idiot, I don't know why he still works for Drago, he should have been killed years ago.

"You make this too easy Eret." I whispered at his unconscious body. He was going to be out for a while, I could see the bruise already forming on his head.

Then I heard a yell coming from behind me. I turned as I saw Dagur coming towards me with his crossbow, he was getting ready to fire at me, yelling his battle cry at me. Looking at me with deadly eyes for of rage, this was going to be fun.

"DIE!" He yelled at me.

I pulled a bola out of my pocket and threw it towards his legs, it hit him right in the ankles cuffing them together as one, I picked up my staff and whistle for Toothless. I then threw another bola to tie his arms together so he wouldn't get free.

Toothless was literally setting the entire place up in flames, no joke the almost the entire place was up in smoke within minutes, he ran back to me as I hopped on.

"Wait bud we're forgetting something." I said.

I saw Dagur struggling to get free, I smiled under my mask, enjoying every second of this.

"Were taking him with us." I said as Toothless looked at me as if I just lost it completely. But without hesitation he grabbed him with his black claws, carrying him back to the dragon sanctuary, the place I know call home. My father screamed for Dagur just as the entire place started to go up in black with smoke.

"Let me go you beast!" he struggled. I laughed at his suffering, the same thing he did to me when we were little."Do you have any idea on who your messing with?! I am Dagur the Deranged!" I hit him in the face with the end of my staff. I couldn't stand the sound of his god awful voice.

"Quit struggling and I won't torture you as much."

"Who are you?!" he yelled.

"Oh don't worry you'll know soon enough." I said with a dark chuckle.

The ride home was pretty hilarious, I don't think I have laughed so hard in a long time. Hearing Dagur suffer and complain was like music to my ears, it was some payback for treating me like crap over the years. But once I started thinking about the past, he was one of the ones that didn't treat me too badly. But I was still mad at him.

Oh it was going to be fun explaining this one to mom.

But first I'm going to have some fun with him, he was going to feel some of my pain before I go off and tell my mom what I planned to do with him.

I wasn't going to kill him, I just want him to suffer.

After almost two hours we were home, or at least right outside of the iceberg.

"Toothless drop it." I said to him as if he was a dog playing fetch with me, pointing to the cold hard snowy ground. He gave me a smile with his gums showing, making me grin widely as he released him.

"Drop whAAAAAAA!" Dagur yelled as he fell almost fifteen feet from the air, landing in the cold snow. We landed right next to him, he was still tangled up in the ropes from the bolas, I flipped him over and cut the ropes.

He breathed heavily as he stood up, his helmet had already fell off, his face was covered in smoke and cuts from the ship, bruises were forming on where the bolas tied his arms. His left upper brow had a cut along it as his lip was busted. I was pleased so far, but I wanted him to feel more pain then this, this was just the beginning Dagur was not out of the woods just yet.

He looked up at me with rage, flashing his teeth as his turned red.

"That's it! I'm going to kick your scrawny as-" I cut him off as I jammed my staff into his gut, causing him to hold his stomach and fall on the ground trying to catch his breath. Placing one hand up the air for mercy, but I of course looked passed that and continued my beat down. Listening to his grunts of pain, I yelled at him to be quiet, I didn't want to hear his voice, I just wanted him to stop breathing.

I then took the other end of my staff, hitting him in the jaw hearing a loud crack as a tooth came out along with some blood.

"Had enough?" I said, standing over him as I listened to his shallow breaths. I felt no kind of emotion what so ever, I felt numb to the bone as my eyes lingered at his busted up body. My body was stiff as my fist were clenched, my knuckles turning pure white.

"Ple...please..just." he said as blood dribbled from his mouth, I didn't give him enough time before I struck him again, this time in the back, causing him to collapsed on the vision went black and white as I felt something dark take over me, I could feel the anger taking over. But then I stopped.

I was breathing heavily after I watched him take blow after blow.

Then I stopped. Placing my hands on my knees as I grew exhausted from the fight, I did it, I was done. I finally got some retribution from one of my bullies. Maybe one day I'll get Snotlout, but that would have to wait for now, right now I'm working on a certain red head that has been nothing but a pain in the ass.

Dagur was out cold, he was still breathing.

I looked up and saw Toothless, he looked at me as if I have just died. He didn't see his best friend but a monster.

"Oh god, I...I did this." I whispered looking back at Dagur's beaten body. The horrors of what I had just done to him, making me feel cold and dead inside.

I stood there in silence for a few minutes, rubbing my shoulder as I looked at him, Toothless stood by me wondering what I was going to do. I let out a long sigh and I got on my knees and picked him up by his shoulders.

"Come on, let's bring him inside." I pulled him up on my shoulder as I threw his body onto Toothless back. I had to treat some of his wounds before he gets infected, it's the least I can do. I could see the blood covered all over my knuckles, some of it was his and some of it was mine, I really didn't care at this point. The blood was starting to dry and crust over my body and his.

I sighed, "Mom you are going to be so pissed." I shudder as I walked him inside my home, dragging the deranged warrior behind me as my emotion were running high.

I am so dead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys :)**

**Holy shit...I don't know how or what to say to the many replies I have gotten from you guys, I mean the morning after I posted the note and I read all the comments...I started crying like a god damn water fountain, I mean I thought no one would care about me or what had happened to me... all I can say is thank you guys for the lovely comments and support! I mean I don't know haw to thank you!**

**So here is chapter seventeen! please enjoy it!**

**Thank you to my 132 followers! I love you!**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Seventeen

I Own Nothing

Hiccup's P.O.V

I carried Dagur in the den, his crimson blood was dripping on my shoulder to my breast. I could feel his shallow breaths on my neck as I dragged him in. Toothless moaned at me, he didn't want this crazy man in our safe little haven, I didn't blame him one damn bit. I hated doing this as much as he did.

I knew explaining this to mom would be fun...NOT.

That depends if she is even here, sometimes she would leave on a mission and just leave me a note and be back either tonight or the next day.

Then I called out."Mom?" I said loudly as my voice echoed all out, but all I heard was silence.

She wasn't here, unless she was with the alpha.

I called out to her again as I sat Dagur next to the fire, I then looked over at the makeshift of the table. A note was placed their, I walked over and picked it up.

_Hiccup..._

_I will be back in three days, I have some things I need to take care of. I left you with enough supplies to last you until I return home, please take care of the dragons for me,and thank you for the extra weapons you made for me, I will return as soon as I can. I love you._

_Mom._

I hated it when she did that, leaving without telling me what was going on, but most of the time it would be serious stuff. I looked over ans saw most of her weapons were gone, she took some of the smoke bombs I made, along with her staff and knives. Even though over the last five years I never saw her use a knife in combat. But at least she was armed and safe, I just hope she doesn't run into my dad and the rest of the tribe from Drago's trappers I encountered earlier.

"Three days?" I asked. "What the hell is she going to do for three days?" I sat the sheet of paper down and turned to Dagur's limp body, Toothless was still keeping a close guard on him. He didn't let his eyes leave him for one second, Toothless wasn't going to let any harm come to me by him.

I walked over to him, examining his open wounds. Most of the bleeding had stopped, all they needed were to be cleaned and bandaged. This shouldn't be to hard, mom managed to teach me a few things about the herbs she had grew over here. Some were poison and the rest were for wounds.

_"Alright lets try not to mess this up." _I said walking over to the cupboards, looking for the things I needed.

Then I found what I needed, I grabbed the stuff and walked over to Dagur. He was still alive, but he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, not for a few hours or a day at least. I wasn't sure, I've never beaten anyone up like _this _before. I mean over the years when I took on Eret and his men I only gave them a light ass kicking, not one where I literally knocked the living hell out of them and almost killing them.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and tened to the wounded warrior. I crushed up the herbs, putting small amounts on the cut up flesh, each one I did he cringed at little. Maybe he'll wake up soon, even though I won't know what to do when he does. How am I supposed to explain this to him?_"Hi honey! sorry I left you hanging five years ago, I just tried to kill myself and got kidnapped by a dragon, also I found out my mother was alive all these years, so long story short I still hate you."_

Yeah that would be something if I told him that way.

That is if he doesn't have brain damage first. I did hit him pretty hard with my staff made out of bone and teeth from previous dragons.

_"Don't get too soft!, remember this guy treated you like dirt under feet for years."_

I wrapped the last bandage on him, I reached over to pull the blanket over him. Then I notice something on his arm, something all to familiar to me, I pulled on of his fur cuff off, then my eyes widen. Cuts were all over his lower wrist, some were old some seem new. I looked at my own wrist, placing it next to him.

"Oh my gods." I whispered. This can't be, why would Dagur do this? He's not the sad or depressed type at all! That's me, not him. Why would he resort to harm himself? What happened to him over the years? Was he pushed around where he comes from? Or was this some kind of a sick way to feel an adrenaline rush? I doubt he was bullied since he was the chief of the Berserkers tribe.

_"He cuts himself, just like you use too, so maybe he is hurting deep down inside."_

I put the cuff back on as I place the blanket of fur on him. I place my hand on his forehead, he was burning up. Great now he's starting to get sick, that's the last thing I need for him right now. Wait, why am I getting all worried about him now? Oh yeah I remember, I almost beat him to death how can I be so stupid to forget something like that?

I finished fixing up his wounds, most of the bleeding had eased up, I don't know what to do about his busted tooth or his bruised jaw. Hell I'm not even sure if I broken some of his bones or not. I still can't get over what I just saw, for once could there actually be someone else who shares the same pain as I do?

Dagur the Deranged...a cutter? A self harmer? Like me? No this doesn't sound right at all. He's too full of himself to be doing this sort of thing, I've never seen him upset or even sad...just deranged. He was always mighty and showed no fear whatsoever, nothing ever got in his way. Dagur would always have on a brave face, I never thought someone like him could resort to cutting his own wrist for comfort. Have things really changed over the last five years?

I got up, I needed to think.

Toothless followed me towards the sanctuary, I needed some time to figure out what I'm going to do. What am I going to do with Dagur? Keep him hostage until my mother gets back? Or do I drop him off somewhere right now and never see him again? I know killing him isn't an option because I don't have the balls to. Toothless would with no problem, but I wouldn't allow it.

Then my mind went back to the attack, my dad teaming up with Drago? And all because he was looking for Toothless? To avenge my death? Because the last time my dad saw me was when he took me away, screaming my name as he ran and ran towards me trying to rescue me from the dragon of lightning and death itself. My dad has been looking for me all this time, but I'm just to stubborn to believe it.

I removed some of my armor, leaving it on the ground as I made my way through. Some of the wild dragons looked over at me, Gruff one of the dragons that was injured from one of Drago's trappers years ago, rubbed his head against my hip I rubbed his neck as he purred.

After that I slumped down on the ground, taking my shoes off.

"What am I going to do?" I looked up at the sky as the dragons flew all around. Some of the sunlight shined through, hitting the ice as it glisten. Toothless plopped himself right next to me, I rubbed his head as I looked down at him.

He grumbled at me, telling me he didn't know either.

I sighed."I'm in really deep trouble now."

Toothless kind of shook his head in a "no" motion, I half smiled at him.

"I thought I was doing the right thing by getting some kind of pay back, but now..." I trailed off thinking about Dagur's cuts on his wrist."What I did was... wrong...but then again Dagur wasn't exactly the nicest person to me either." I looked at Toothless again.

He moaned at me, ushering me to do something to make things right.

"What am I supposed to do?!" I said with wide eyes."I can't just take him back!" He then gave me a snarl."Toothless do you have any idea what will happen if we take him back?!, Eret and my dad are working together, and if my dad sees you we will both go down."

He grumbled at me again, pushing he head against my back, telling me to get my boney ass up so I can fix things before something happens.

"Toothless." I whined at him."I know you hate him, believe me I hate him to, but were just gonna have to deal with this and-" Suddenly I heard violent coughing coming from the den. Great he's awake already. I slowly walked in, peaking from behind. I told Toothless to stay back.

He was sitting up as he looked all around, he was wondering where he was and how he even got here. Dagur seemed pretty calmed yet a bit alarmed at his surroundings. He looked down and his cuffs, pulling them up a little more, he must have noticed that they were a bit rearranged.

I had to come out, he's not gonna just get up and leave.

Then I walked right in, making my entrance as I looked down at him. He turned almost immediately as his eyes widen.

"Dagur..." I trailed off as his wide dark eyes locked on to mine. His jaws fell open as if it could hit the floor. Dagur looked so star strucked at me as if he was staring at the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. Then he finally spoke up.

"H...Hiccup?" he said almost speechless.

I knelt down to his level as I got closer to him, he was shaking as his eyes never left mine.

"Is that really you?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"I...I thought you were dead." he said with a bit of fear, then he slowly reached up and cupped my face with his hand, then I felt his thumb trace little circles on my cheek,it caught me off guard. Never in my entire life he has never been this gently with me.

"How...how the hell are you even alive?." he said a bit louder, both of his hands were on my face. I wasn't use to be caressed like this. I still didn't say anything, because I really didn't have

Then I pulled away, standing up. I was silent for a few moments, then I started to walk away. This was all to much to take in.

"Hey wait!' I heard him yell as I started to run towards the dragon sanctuary, Toothless was already ahead of me which was surprising. I could here Dagur right behind me, he was grunting over the pain but he was still running after me. My breathing became heavier as I ran from him even faster, I could feel my blood pumping through my veins as I felt adrenaline filling my system.

"Everyone thinks your dead Hiccup!' his voice echoed through the cave."Your father told me you were kill by a Night Fury!" he said.

I jumped on to Toothless back as we took off in the den of ice, he latched on to a ledge of ice as we waited for him to come out.

"Where have you been-" He cut himself off as he entered the sanctuary."All this time?" He mouthed out the rest of his sentence as he stared at the scene before him, I expected him to go completely a wall on these beautiful creatures. Then he looked up at the both of us.

Toothless crawled down as I balanced myself on his back.

"This is where you have been all this time?" he said calmly, then his eyes grew wider as he looked at Toothless."And this is the beast that took you away!" he said accusing, pointing his finger at him, then Dagur looked up at me again."Your the one that took me and beat me up to a pulp back on the ship!"

I smirked a little bit."You deserved it."

"What the hell did I do?"

I scoffed."What haven't you done." I jumped off Toothless as I stepped closer to him."All the years of hell you and everyone else have put me through, believe me when I was beating you up I wanted to kill you." I said coldly."But I didn't."

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

I turned to him."What?"

"Why didn't you kill me? you could have finally gotten what you wanted, but instead you spared me and fixed up my wounds." He pointed to them as he locked eyes with mine.

I looked down at the ground, I couldn't give him a clear answer why I didn't kill him. I mean part of me knew why, because I still had some humanity in me, I wasn't a killer, and killing Dagur would make me feel any better, it would make me feel worse. Plus the last thing I wanted was a target on my forehead for being a killer, what if my mother found out that I killed somebody? she wouldn't look at me the same.

Also Dagur is a cutter like me, I mean he's the first kind of person I can relate to maybe. I don't know, maybe if I ever soften up a bit we can talk about it. But right now, all my defences are up, one wrong word from him and I'll lose it.

Then I felt something warm on my shoulder. I turned and saw Dagur looking at me with soft eyes, why is he acting like he cares? I mean why isn't he freaking out on me? I'm surprised he hasn't tried to beat me up.

I pulled away from him.

We both stood in silence for a few moments, then I heard him clear his throat.

"You're dad told me what happened...about your suicide attempt."

I then turned to him, glaring at him darkly."Don't you dare bring that up." I snapped at him. He placed his hands up in defence.

"I'm sorry alright?" He said, then Dagur winced at his jaw, spitting out some blood."Just lay off."

I huffed at him."I'm surprised you can still even walk." I walked over and looked over his body. He looked at me funny, wondering what I was doing. We looked at each other for a few seconds, until I sighed and told him.

"Come on." I said leading him back to the den."You need to rest."

He scoffed."I don't need rest, I need answers from you."

"And you'll get them when you start to behave." I shot back, grabbing him by arm as he grunted. But he pulled away from me.

"What the hell is going on Hiccup?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Who are you working for." He said.

"I should be asking you that." I stepped closer to him, our faces were inches form each other."I know you and my father are working for Drago Bludvist and I'm going to put a stop to it."

"You can put a stop to it, if you let him and everyone else know that your alive." He pointed out.

"What good is that going to do?" I sneered."You and my dad and just about everybody hates me, face it Dagur I'm nothing to you."

He grabbed my hand, not tightly but quit gently."You are something Hiccup."

I arched my brow at him, I almost laughed."Just shut up and let me go before I hurt you again."

"Fine be that way, but one day you're gonna have to face this." He said darkly."Your father is going to find you and he's going to want you back."

"That is if he ever finds out I'm alive first." I said back to him."Now get your ass back inside before I break something else your going to need in the future." I eyed him down below, Dagur's eyes suddenly filled with fear as I watched him walk back inside the den, I then looked over at Toothless who was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"What?" I said."So I'm being a little bossy, who cares?" I patted him lightly.

He moaned at me.

"Yes I know it's going to be fun explaining this to mom."

He grumbled at me again.

"Don't worry my dad isn't going to find us." I looked away."I'll make sure of it."


	18. Chapter 18

Dead Inside

Chapter Eighteen

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Dagur sat across from me, he looked deep with in the flames of the pit. I would look at him with a concerned looked, then he would shot one back to me. I'm surprised his hasn't sent me a death glare or anything since the ass beating I gave him earlier. Toothless curled up right next to me, he was still in protective mode, even though he knew I could defend myself against Dagur.

I asked him if he was hungry, he said yes, so I prepared some fish over the fire. I wasn't much of a cook but I could cook fish at least.

As the fish cooked over the fire, we both sat in silence, giving each other awkward glances every now and then. I wanted to say I was sorry for be rash earlier, but I held my tongue. I looked down at my lap as I played with one of my small knifes, twiddling it with my thumbs. Then I heard Dagur clear his throat, I shot up and looked at him at what he had to say.

"So it's just you living here?" He said.

I didn't know weather to tell him my mother was alive or not. He was going to living here with us now, so I might as well tell him. Dagur is my problem now so he might as well know the truth, my mom isn't going to like this but this was my fault for bringing him here in the first place. I had to take responsibility for what I have done.

"No, someone else lives here too." I grabbed a random stick and poked the fire as it crackled to the touch.

"Who else lives here besides your dragons?" He took a sip of his water from a canteen I gave him. I arched my eyebrow as he chugged the drink down like a pig. I sighed as I looked down at my dragon, scratching the back of his ear.

I took in a deep breath."My mother." I said softly.

He spit out his drink with in a split second, turning his head away so he didn't spray me, as his eyes were wide as dinner plates. I held back a chuckle at his reaction towards this discovery, I didn't blame him. He looked up at me with wide eyes, full of shock.

"She's alive!? But how...I thought she was dead, just like you were-" He caught him self before he mentioned the rest. "How long has she been her?" He asked.

"Over twenty years and counting." I said with a small smile, but I then turned back to the fire. I didn't want to tell him everything, not yet at least. Toothless moaned at me, I placed a hand on his head, rubbing him gently. He purred like a cat as he placed his head on my lap again.

"So that's who you're working for then? you're helping your mother by taking dragons?."

"Were rescuing them." I said with a bit of acid in my voice."Your so called boss Drago, is the one that's hurting them." I crossed my arms eyeing him with hate.

"Hey I'm not the one who started this." He said with anger.

I rolled my eyes at him as I went back to turning over the fish. Avoiding his eye contact.

"He's not my boss alright!, Me and your dad just wanted some help." He said trying to defend himself."I told your father I could do it by myself, so he didn't have to leave Berk, Hiccup I justed wanted some help to get revenge for you."

"Yeah some help." I rolled my eyes at him,

"Hey we just wanted to get some pay back! your so called friend _here _is the one that caused all of this mess." he pointed at Toothless, he let out a snarl at the warrior."if it weren't for him then maybe your life wouldn't be so screwed up!"

I got up abruptly, staring at him with nothing but hate.

"Well my friend here is the one who changed my life!" I shot up at him, standing up as I shot him a death glare. He stood up too, making Toothless stand right in front of me, being my protector. I grabbed my staff, which that made Dagur stand back a little."Toothless is the reason why I'm a lot happier, he's one of the reason why I'm not suicidal anymore!" I screamed at him." And if I ever go back to Berk again which I won't,I'll probably try to kill myself again!" My voice echoed out as I saw Dagur's expression go from angry to concerned.

"Hiccup.." He trailed off.

"In all of my life I have never been happy on Berk, that place was never a home to me all it was Hell!" I yelled again this time I stepped closer to him."If you EVER think about taking me back I swear I'll-" He cut me off as he embraced me, I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs, but instead I melted into his arms. my breathing wasn't all heavy, as my body stopped being all tense.

We both stood in each others arms in silence, then I slowly pulled away from him. I looked at him with a confused look then I turned away. I pushed my bangs out of my face as my face became a little flush from all the yelling. I wanted to slap myself for getting all flustered. I hated blowing up at like this, but as soon as Dagur pulled me in to that embrace, it's like the weight of the world had just been lifted off my shoulders.

"I...ugh." I trailed off again, "I should get back to the fire." I walked back to the other side, leaving Dagur. But he followed me as he grabbed my hand, placing it on his heart.

"Ever since you left, I never stopped thinking about you for one second." He said with a bit of pain in his voice. He then let go of my hand, as I eyed the floor. Who was this guy and what has he done to Dagur the Deranged? Where is the psych blood thirsty dragon killer I grew up with over the years?

The rest of the night went pretty well, we talked a little bit about my mom. Then the subject of our arranged marriage came up out of no where. I looked down at my lap as I swallowed my last piece of fish, just the thought of marriage made me wanna throw up. But I kept myself calm as I told him what I thought, I wasn't ready for something like that at the time and right now I can't even think straight.

All I can think of now is going to sleep, Dagur would have to sleep in my mothers bead while I slept across from him, but of course Toothless was going to sleep right in between us.

I rested my head against the pillow as I slowly drifted to sleep.

**MeanWhile **

**Stoick's P.O.V**

The night was settling in as the busted up ships were starting to let die of the fire. Just about everything was either blown up or set on fire.

That Night Fury was right their, I swore I could have gotten it right there, but instead Dagur was taken. I still can't believe he was taken away, I remember hearing him scream as the monster got a hold of him.

But what I recall, that dragon had someone riding it, some vignati riding that beast. I thought I was going crazy when I first saw this, I had no idea on who this person was. But who ever they are, they will have a rude awakening once we find them, first I will kill that Night Fury, then I will execute who ever has tamed this beast.

We were still talking to Eret, he could tell us where this beast and rider could be at.

Gobber walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder."Are you alright?"

I stood in silence as I looked out into the dark sea."No." I said bitterly.

He sighed."Will find it, Stoick just have a little faith." He said calmly as I turned to him.

"I lost all my faith when Hiccup was taken Gobber." I said bitterly,"Now we have lost another Chief, due to those beast." I can't believe I just call Dagur that, sure he was an alright leader, but his temper always got the best of him, I still had no idea on what happened to Oswald. But then again I had a theory on what supposedly happened to him.

Dagur killed him in a fit of rage, murdering him as if it was nothing. Dagur and his father never had a good relationship, it was always bitter and never any some sort of connection between them. I would sometimes see bruises on Dagur when he was a little younger, back then he wasn't that much of a terror just a normal viking in the making, but then something changed I don't know what, but whatever did happen Dagur turned into a monster.

I keep thinking back to what could have happened if Hiccup did marry him, Odin the thoughts were awful. I kept imagining her being chopped up into little pieces and being sent back. What if she got killed in a dragon raid and he wasn't their to protect her? That is if he hasn't killed her first. I regret agreeing to Oswald's deal, I wish I could have taken it back, then maybe Hiccup wouldn't have run away, she would still be alive, I could of have the chance to help her with her problems.

I looked over and saw Gobber looking out at sea." I miss her too Stoick, you're not the only one that misses her." He said with sorrow eyes, I know Gobber cared deeply about Hiccup, hell he was pretty much the only thing she had as a parent. I was never there for her during that time, the only thing I have now is regret.

One moment I had a loving wife and daughter, the next I lost my entire family in a blink of an eye. The memories kept replaying in my head, from Valka's abduction to Hiccup's, life just kept repeating itself over and over like a bad dream. This was the gods way of punishing me, for failing my child. Hiccup never felt accepted, all she felt was being shunned away from everyone. Being pushed aside as if she wasn't nothing to anyone on Berk, I knew she wasn't very popular among the other teens.

Just the thought of the other children made my blood boil, well they weren't children anymore, they were young adults now but they still haven't changed. Snotlout was still trying to convince me to become the next chief, Spitelout was still doing the same, begging me to make his son next in line for chief but I forbid it. As soon as I retired they would both jump onto it, Thor the day Snotlout becomes chief will be the end of Berk. I won't allow it, not until the day I die.

I sighed, I can't keep doing this anymore, I can't take one more step or else I'll fall of the edge. I keep telling myself"It should have been me, not them." That's all I kept repeating in my head, my family has done nothing but suffer. They never got the chance to live a long happy life, the life they deserved. I could done better, I should have been a better husband, a better father.

Valka use to fight with me, telling me that dragons weren't vicious beast. I wouldn't listen to her opinion, no one would. There would be nights where she would beg me to stop all the fighting, stop all the dragon killings. I thought she was crazy, always talking some kind of nonsense about the devils. I could never figure her out, why would she try to protect those beast? When they took her away from me...and now our daughter.

Now someone has tamed this Night Fury, the same one that killed my daughter. I clutched my fist tightly, I could feel my pulse jump up ten feet. Drago's henchmen, Eret came walking up to us, explaining to me and Gobber where we could possibly find this beast. I thanked him for all the help he has given us, even though it wasn't much. He gave us at least three location. Eret would make sure to give Drago the word about our alliance.

I turned to Gobber, my eyes were full of rage."Let's go." I said bitterly as we walked back to what was left of our ship.

We have a Night Fury to find.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I woke up at the crack of dawn, the sun hadn't come up yet and Dagur was still out like a light, he was snoring quit loudly, I'm surprised that didn't keep me up all night.

I still couldn't stop thinking about the scars on Dagur's wrist, they were so similar to mine. It scared me a little bit that someone like him could do something like this, I mean I thought someone like him didn't feel emotional pain, he was always fearless and never showed any emotion besides being degraded. I sighed as I walked away to get the day started, the White King was gone with my mother on some mission so I was left with to deal with the feeding of the dragons.

Half of them went with my mom so it wouldn't take as long, thank the gods. Toothless was already up, he was wide awake in the early morning, I swear over the last five years I have never seen Toothless get tired. He was always hyped up and ready to go flying. I guess Night Furies were always energetic and never grew tired, every time we would go flying I felt like he would always go on high speed and that's the way I like it. I loved be reckless and sore through the skies without feeling anything.

I never felt anything like that on Berk, that's why I was so freaked out when Dagur old me off about Toothless, he was wrong, dead wrong. If it weren't for Toothless I would have led a life of misery, or I would have tried killed myself again, that is if my so called husband to be didn't kill me first.

I wonder if Astrid or Ruffnut where courted off yet? Probably not. Why? because their too stubborn to be married off so young, plus they were tough warriors who didn't nobody but them selves. I use to wish I was like them, but to be honest I was better then them, any of them. I was the strongest out of them all, no one can take me down or bring me down, I was no longer abused or dependent on anyone. I was a woman who could take care of herself now without being sheltered or being a nuisance on anyone.

Only if my dad could see me now, oh wait he did. Yesterday when I attacked him and Eret, and basically kidnapped Dagur right in front of him so yeah I pretty much the enemy at this point, I wasn't shocked at all, the only thing I really did care about was him not seeing my face. The last thing I wanted to know was him finding out about me being alive, if he ever found out...gods I don't even want to find out. I won't let that happen I won't and I can't, it would break my mother's heart. I knew she still loved my father, but he would never understand our ways with the dragons, he didn't listen to her before and he never listen to me, so why even bother?

Okay now I'm getting all sad now, I need to quit thinking about the past and just move forward.

I decided to leave Dagur, he looked so peaceful, even with a face full of cuts and bruises he still pretty at ease. I managed to get the flock out of the ice berg no problem, the tricky part was getting them all fed since we didn't have the alpha.

But there were a few strategies, in the early morning small schools of tuna would pass by, flipping and flopping in the air as they glided in the cold morning air. Toothless would stuff his face silly as he gobbled up the tuna with in seconds, I would laugh as he would offer me the heads of the fish. The rest of the flocks eat as well, filling up on the sweet fish, the feeding rush hour was usually quick but since it was only half of the flock it only took minutes.

Me and Toothless flew on the edge of one of the ice, I climbed down as I watched some of the creatures feed. Toothless then turned his head towards me as he puked up a few fish heads, covered in his slime.

"Ewww Toothless!" I squealed as he mumbled and grumbled at me, I stuck my tongue out at him playfully at him, I was always grossed out when he would offer to feed me. It was always a nice gesture but I would always pass that up.

We both sat there for a few minutes until the sun rises high.

"Alright, come on." I got up as I looked at Toothless."Lets go inside, I'm sure Dagur is probably wondering where I'm at." I said getting ready to jump on his back.

Toothless moaned.

"Toothless come on, it's not that bad." I whined.

He grumbled at me again.

"Toothless..." I trailed off." Don't give me that look you crazy lizard." I crossed my arms as I shot glares at him,"Just because he's staying with us doesn't mean I'm starting to like him." I said sternly.

He shook his head at me, rubbing his face his paw. I sighed as I got on and told him off on the way back. The entire ride back to the den was silent, we both didn't make a peep.

_"You do not like him Hiccup." I said to myself."Just because you're helping him heal his wounds doesn't mean anything!"_

_"Well actually you pretty much kidnapped him in a fit of rage, just to get a little revenge."_

_"It was a mistake! I was so angry at him and I let emotion get the best of me!"_

_"But he deserved it and you know it!"_

_"Maybe he did, but he has his own personal issues too."_

_"But how do you know that for sure? What if his cuts are some kind of sick pleasure of his?"_

My mind stopped when we finally go back home, I walked right in to the den when I smelled something cooking, I walked right in and saw Dagur standing over the fire, he was cooking some cod over the fire. He looked over and saw me.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hi." I said softly as I dropped my stuff by the bed, he sat by the open flames as I sat across from him.

"I uh...made breakfast for you, I thought you might be hungry." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, I smiled as I looked away, then I decided to look up at him and smile.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

Was this really happening? Never in a million years I thought I would see the day dagur taking care of me? well not literally he was just being nice because I kicked his ass right? I mean there's no way in the world he would care about me right?

_"Ever since you left, I never stopped thinking about you for one second." His voice echoed._

Right?

* * *

**Okay another chapter down and a lot more to go!**

**I know this chapter wasn't very good, I know you guys hate the shit out of Dagur, but to be honest I really love him LOL I'm sick as hell I know fucking sue me. Thank you for the support for this story I really appreciate it. Let me know if you have any ideas for this story.**

**Please comment and review, reviews would be very lovely :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Dead Inside

Chapter Nineteen

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

The entire night had gone somewhat smoothly, Dagur had slept through the entire night without making a peep. But I on the other hand couldn't go to sleep, I was being so paranoid, I still didn't trust him. He was being good so far, making me food in the morning, having small talk, just the usual stuff. It felt nice having some other human contact, I mean it felt weird having a guy over, I haven't talk to a boy in over five years! I mean the only real friends I have are dragons for Thor's sake!

His words were still echoing through my head, saying that he still cared about me, he never cared about me! He's Dagur the Deranged for Thor's sake! Nothing could love such as him! This was the same kid who tried to drown me when we were kids, this was he same crazy lunatic that my dad tried marrying me off too when I was just a child myself, I couldn't trust him, could I? I mean if he wanted to kill me then he would have tried too by now, right? I mean he is deranged but not stupid, most of the time at least.

He hasn't made any attempts yet, so maybe I should ease up on him, I did knock the living shit out of him earlier. Then again he had matured a bit over the years, he had gotten a bit more serious and more polite, sort of, he would knock off inappropriate jokes, most of sexually or racist, but that was typical Dagur for ya.

I sighed and finally tried going back to sleep, laying up against Toothless as he cuddled himself around me, I felt safe around Toothless as we both drifter off to sleep, not thinking too much as we both drifted off.

The morning finally came, I only got five hours of sleep, so I took it upon my self to get the nest fed, I woke up Toothless told him it was feeding time for the dragons, once he heard the word"food" he jumped up almost imminently, licking at my face like a puppy as we scurried out side, I looked back down at Dagur who was snoring soundly as I tip toe my way out, grabbing my staff and armor, jumping onto Toothless back and making our way out of the thick cave of ice.

Most of the dragons had tagged along, wanting to be feed rather quickly since it was morning, the sun was almost up coming over the horizon. As the sun hit the ice, making it shine bright as we led in the nest to the fish grounds, salmon,cod and other types of fish leaping out of the water quickly, Toothless hung his mouth open as he gather large mouth fulls of fish, eating like a total pig. The sight of him gobbling up all the fish made me laugh, as the rest of the creatures got there fill I turned us back home, wondering if our guest had woken up yet.

I walked in, coming and weaving my way through all the cracks, I could smell something roasting over the large fire. Once again Dagur was sitting in front of the fire, looking calm as if nothing had ever happen between us.

I smiled a little and sat down, taking my mask off."Did you sleep well?" I asked.

He shrugged."Better then the night before." He gestured to his wounds, the night before he was tossing and turning, I didn't really blame him. I notice some of the wounds were starting to open, and he needed his wounds redressed.

"Here let me get you something for those." I got up and went to get some fresh herbs and bandages for him, when I returned I made him stand up so I could get a good look at him."This is going to sting a little." I pushed the herbs in as he winced a little." Sorry." I mumbled as I continued gently, he was still squirming a bit, but I managed to fix him up rather quickly so he could rest a bit.

Once it was over he gave me a thank you as we returned to have some lunch, or brunch I should put it. It was quiet as always, just awkward glances and scoffs, nothing new to the table, until he finally brought up an important subject."So what's the beef between you and Drago?

I looked up at him quickly."It's mostly between him and my mother, Drago is imprisoning innocent dragons, brain washing them into mindless slaves for his own sick tricks to take over the world." I said bitterly, hating bringing that man up.

"So where is she?" He asked me.

"Who?" I said like a total moron.

"Your mother where is she right now?" He looked around a bit, almost expecting her to appear out of nowhere like I did.

"She out taking care of a few things." I said calmly, not wanting to get into it right now.

"You mean she's killing people." Dagur said blankly as I was taken back a bit by his words.

I got a sad worried look in my eyes, my mom and I always had a close brush with death, it was the one thing we had in common, it was almost like we were both haunted by the visions of us getting hurt or badly wounded. I sometimes hated going on runs with her, because of the fear seeing my mom getting hurt made me feel...helpless, I mean who wants to see there own mother get hurt? I couldn't get the images out of my head as I quickly got up.

"Whoa Whoa Hiccup, hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring something like that up." He said in defense, throwing his hands up a bit.

I looked at him weakly." I know, it's just- I have a lot on my mind right now okay?"

I then looked at Toothless who was looking at me with sad eyes, I slowly crouched down as I placed my hands over his snout, cuddling him like I would with a cat, I then looked back up at Dagur who was staring right at us, I then spoke up."Give me your hand." I reach out to grabbed his, but he quickly pulled away.

"Uh why?" He backed up a bit.

"Just let me show you, just trust me okay?" He looked at me, a bit scared at first, but he then gave me his large hand, Toothless let out a small snarl, but as soon as his hand was placed onto his head, he quickly calmed down, Toothless's eyes elated as a small smile crept onto his face, his tongue hanging out like a dog as he looked up at Dagur with soft eyes, no longer threatening, Dagur was looking at me with pure shock written all over his face, he couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him.

"How did you-" He took his hand away, Toothless was still calm around him the entire time.

"My mom kind a taught me, but when I first met Toothless, he kind of...saved me." I rested a soft hand under his chin, rubbing his sweet spot until he rolled over, bucking and kicking his legs in a playful motion."I found him in the woods, after I ran away again after I found out about...me being married off to you." I said a bit pissed off, thinking of my dad and how he was just going to give me away like I was nothing, I looked up at Dagur."I'm not mad at you, it's just my dad I'm pissed at okay?"

He nodded."Yeah your dads not my favorite person either." I wanted to laugh, even if it was dark for my own taste."If he was my dad I think I would killed him a long time ago." He said darkly, not looking up at me when he said that, I tried to laugh it off, but inside I felt really uncomfortable.

"Well that's one thing we have in common so far." I grinned a little as he shot me a dark grin, making me a bit scared for a minute. I looked back down at Toothless, wanting to get some fresh air.

"Wanna go for a quick ride since you and Toothless are getting antiquated?"

"You want me to take a ride with you?" He questioned, wanting to know f this was some kind of trick or not.

"Yeah, come on it'll be fun I promise, not tricks no nothing just flying solo just you and me." I smiled leading him outside so we could start things out nice and slow so I wouldn't totally freak him out like I did the first time around when I kidnapped him back on Eret's ship. Maybe I'll go on another run while Dagur goes to sleep tonight, he wouldn't do any harm while I was gone, then again he could try to follow me now, but that wasn't even possible since was surrounded my ice and water.

We both managed to head outside, the sun was shining down, soon it would be heading back down so the moon could rise up, this could be my only chance to show Dagur what dragons really are. They are not the viscose beast everyone see's them as, they are misunderstood creatures of life that we don't understand. For almost my entire life I thought they killed my mother and drove my father away from me so he search for the nest, I literally had nothing back then. But I managed to get a chance somehow, if it weren't for Toothless I wouldn't be here right now.

I grabbed Dagur's hand again."Come on." I led him up onto Toothless back, he sat himself behind me adjusting himself to get comfortable for the ride."You ready?" I turned my head slightly, looking at him with confident eyes.

"Yeah, lets go." He said in a low tone, he didn't sound too thrilled about this, since his first time was when I sorta kidnapped him and beat the living shit out of him. I didn't blame him one bit for not trusting be about all of this, but I had to show him the ways so we could trust each other a little more. I patted Toothless head."Alright Bud, nice and slow okay?" I nodded as Toothless got that look in his eyes, oh no.

"Okay let go-" I was imminently cut off as we both took off in the air, Dagur started to scream on the top of his lungs, wrapping his arms around my hips as we speed up to the clouds, facing the sun as we moved through the fluffy soft clouds, but after a few minutes Dagur started howling, throwing one of his hands up in the air as he screamed and woohoo for a few minutes, saying this was the most amazing thing ever, he looked like a small little kid on Snoggletog morning. Once Toothless had speed down, giving us time to look over the sun starting to set of the horizon, lighting up the clouds in pick and peach, then Dagur slowly reached his hand out, watching it slip through his fingers, looking around in almost awe.

Everything was calm as I smiled at the sight of him.

"So what do you think?" I asked with a grin on my face, waiting for a response.

"This is amazing." He held my waist a little tighter, I could feel his hands traveling around them, this was sending a small blush on my face. I have never been with a man before, not in my twenty years of life I have never had any other human contact, the only contact I ad with a man was when I was taking out Eret and his gang of goons. I snapped myself out of it, oh come on Hiccup! Dagur dose not like you! He only wants you because he feels bad! But then again Dagur really hasn't done that much to me, Hell all my other peers on Berk have done worse, and that's saying a lot between us.

Toothless managed to catch a small glimpse of a that, he then without warning blew a small blast of plasma."Oh come on Toothless!, not now!"

"What he just do!?" Dagur asked me.

I sighed as I watched the plasma just inches from us."He dose that a lot when he gets excited."

We headed back after a few hours, out hair and eyebrows were a bit singed but nothing too bad for out precise locks of hair. We pretty much laughed it off after we got off, Dagur got off first, then without even saying anything he grabbed my waist and settled me down gently on the ground, not my face was getting all flushed again, I quickly ran inside, with Toothless and Dagur right behind me.

We then got our dinner started quickly as Dagur started talking about he wanted to flying all day tomorrow, saying he wanted the adrenaline rush all over again, I told I would take him out again in the morning when I got all my choirs and stuff done. Once I sat the boar over the fire, the only thing we could do was watch and wait for the meat to cook.

I then got a bright idea, or so I thought."I'll be right back." I said getting up, running to my room quickly, I rummaged through a couple of things I had hidden, I then pulled out a half a bottle full of rum, right now I could use a drink. I uncorked the bottle and took a quick swing, I scrunched up my face when it hit the back my throat, but I managed to hold it in me without feeling sick. I took the bottle with me as I walked back to see if Dagur wanted a swing.

I have been drinking for almost four years now, after a year of training with my mom and her letting me go on my own, I would start stealing rum, mead or anything to get my drunk, just something to numb the pain from my past like. It was like my soul was willing, but my flesh was always weak, I would drink while flying with Toothless or do it when mom was asleep and on the other side of the den, one day she eventually caught me, she was mad but she didn't ground me or anything, the only thing she made me do was pour all the stuff out so I could never drink behind her back again. But of course me being the rule break I would find other ways to hide my drinking binge, I wouldn't drink every night, I would just drink if I was having emotional problems or a bad day. Hell this was my first drink in three weeks, I mean I had no problem being sober,sometime i rather be drunk and numb then dealing with emotional pain from my past life.

When I returned Dagur was scratching the back of Toothless neck, trying to find the good spot to make him collapse on the floor, making him act all cute and puppy like, he then turned his head back up and saw the bottle in my hand.

I showed him the bottle."Want a swing?" I asked him as he took a deep swing, consuming a decent amount of the rum. He then passed me the bottle, for some stupid reason I sat right next to him, just passing the bottle around back and forth, then we started talking.

"Why the Hell is my dad so Hell bent on finding my Night Fury?" I slurred a bit with my words, I was already feeling sluggish from the rum hitting my system, gods I was such a bloody light weight.

I passed him the bottle."Because me and him care about you Hiccup."

I scoffed at his comment."You don't care about me!" I started to break out in a drunk laugh."No body cares about me, especially my dad." I got up, taking the bottle with me as I got up."That's the biggest load of shit I've heard in years, my father wouldn't put his time and effort to come look for Toothless so he can get so call revenge for me." I scoffed as I kept walking away, I didn't want to hear this, even if I'm the one to bring it up like an idiot.

Then I felt Dagur grab me, he looked at me with bewildered eyes, looking deep into my soul."I care about you Hiccup, I've always cared about." He pulled me closer to his face.

I tried pushing him away."You don't care about me Dagur, just stop."

"I know what you went through."

Now I was getting more pissed, I through my hand at him trying to hit him, but Dagur caught my wrist."You don't know shit!" I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes, until he pulled me closer, making me gasp a little.

He shook his head at me."No, you need to wake up Hiccup." He then gently grabbed my face, pulling me in for a kiss as I stood there shocked as I stood still, as if I was made of ice. But for some reason my lips moved with his, he ran his fingers through my hair as we continued to make out for a few moments. Until I pulled away, looking down at my small feet, then asking him."What is this?" I looked up at him. This was my first kiss...ever, so I didn't really understand what was happening, I was all confused as my emotions were everywhere at his moment.

"What do mean?" He asked me, with wondering eyes.

I shook my head."What is this between us?"

His face then soften."This is me giving a damn about you Hiccup." Dagur pulled me in to kiss him again, this time I was more accepting and more into it.


	20. Chapter 20

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! I'M NINETEEN!**

**Okay sorry I had to get that out of my system cause I'm so happy LOL**

**My parents are taking me out to Billings to go shopping so I won't be able to answer any question just in case you PM, so just message me later or the next day LOL**

**I'm sorry about this boring ass chapter, I was pretty much dicking around with chapter, don't worry the reunion between Stoick, Valka and Hiccup is coming soon I promise just hang on just a little longer please.**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Twenty

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Dagur held me in his arms as I rested my head on his shoulder. Most of the booze was starting to wear off but my head was still spinning a bit, but I was fully aware of what had just happened earlier even if I was still a little buzzed. I closed my eyes as we both sat in front of the fire, everything had come into focus when it happened, something I thought would never happen to me.

Me and Dagur kissed, well more like him kissing me first.

It was my first kiss, my very first taste of intimacy...ever.

I was confused with myself, I didn't what I was thinking, I kissed him back and I liked it. But I kept asking myself over and over, this feeling I keep getting whenever I am around him. My chest would start getting tight, as I felt my heart beat getting a little bit faster, my face would become all flushed and pure red. My stomach would flutter like a bunch of butterflies attacking a field of roses. I always tried pushing these feelings away, but I don't think I can anymore, these feelings I kept inside wasn't doing any good for me.

So the only way to get rid of them were to release them.

Dagur was charming at some points, brutal and stoic but charming. But every time we touched, it's like a spark or something erupted inside me, as if something had washed away over me. Whenever his hand would touch my cheek, or caress me it just made me feel...cared for? speciel? loved even? This is Dagur the Deranged I'm talking about, not some normal random guy I just met.

But he was still a human being like me, he has emotions and feelings, but he also has problems ones that seem so similar to mine and to be honest it kind of scared me. I don't know why it did, maybe because I was afraid of losing him? Like my dad was when I tried to to...

I ran my hand over my face and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Dagur asked me, causing me to look at him with worried eyes.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that's all." I rested my head under his chin ran my fingers along his chest in circles. I didn't want to blow this moment by asking him about the self harming, hell I hated it when my dad asked me about it, it was none of his damn business. I didn't want Dagur to feel the same pressure and accusing looks I would get from my dad, this was his home now so I might as well make him feel safe, that's what my mom did for me so I'm going to do the same.

"My mom is going to be back soon." I looked up at him again, this time with a softer look.

He arched his brows."When?"

"Probably tonight." I said pulling away a little, but he soon pulled me back to him, he wanted to feel my body heat up against his, I wanted that too. But I was still trying to get use to this type of feeling, I've never been in love before, I have never felt anything for a man before but now I actually feel something.

"So what are we going to do before she shows up?" I snapped out of my thoughts when he mentioned that, I should clean up a little and hide my booze before she gets back.

"Oh uh..." I trailed off like an idiot before I could get the words out of my mouth."I guess I'll clean the place up a little and uh-" I looked beside me and picked up the now empty bottle of rum, gods we really did hit the bottle tonight didn't we? Oh well at least I don't have to worry about a nasty hangover in the morning, since it IS morning already.

I slowly got up, feeling my legs wobble a little, I thought I was going to stubbled and fall flat on my face, but then I felt strong arms wrapped around me. I turned the corner of my head and notice Dagur had caught me before I could tumble over. Toothless moaned at me in protest to stop this other human from touching me, he was still hating every second of this, but I didn't seem to mind at all.

"Careful." He said a bit slurred."I wouldn't want to see your pretty face get all messed up."

I laughed a little at his comment, I was call "pretty or beautiful." that was the alcohol talking, not him. I wasn't consider any of these things, I was always the ugly duckling and never the beautiful swan. I was always called the ugly duckling by the other kids on Berk, mostly my cousin would say those awful things. I would always cry in the corner of my room as I held my knees up to my chest, tears would stream down my face like a waterfall. My dad would make up some lame excuse saying I was beautiful on the inside and that blah blah crap.

I felt Dagur's warm hand cup my face as he pushed the loose strands of hair out of my face. I could feel my face heat up again as licked my face like a dog, I should have squealed and push him away but instead I gave him a peck on the cheek.

This was going to be a long morning, I might need another drink.

But that wouldn't be the smartest thing I have done, because if my mom ever finds the rum in my room, I am going to be in some deep shit. then again I'm twenty years old already, she really can't tell me what to do anymore. I didn't want to turn into something that I know was going to upset her, so this would have to be another little secret I was going to keep from her.

That is if Dagur doesn't spill out the truth.

"You're not going to say anything to my mom about this are you?" I held the bottle and shaken it a little, just so he knew what I was talking about.

He nodded tiredly as he grabbed my hand."Come on." he yawned.

"Uh where are we going?"

"Bed." he said blankly as I quickly pulled my hand away and looked at him with accusing eyes. No, just no just because I got a little wasted doesn't mean I'm some whore who going to sleep with you. Toothless then rushed over and let out a hiss, but I pushed him back telling him to heal.

"WHOA!" I threw my hands up,"No way in hell." I said.

"Not what I meant." he said sternly as he walked up to me a little closer."I just want to..." He trailed off as he placed his hands around my slim waist."Hold you."

I sighed as he looked at me with soft eyes."Fine, but no funny buisness." I pointed my finger in his face as he nodded quickly as we both got on the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin as felt his arms wrap around me again as I felt his head resting on my shoulder as our breath became steady and smooth.

Then soon enough we were both out like lights.

**Valka's P.O.V**

I circled the wrecked up ship, some where still burning while the rest of them were smashed and blasted into pieces, nothing was left but bits of wood floating in the sea. Some of the men had already left while others seemed to stay to repair the damages. All the netting catapults were destroyed while the fort was smashed into bits. CloudJumper grumbled at me as we look down at the remains.

I left Hiccup a note, telling her I would be back soon. I didn't have time to explain to her what was happening. I overheard one of Drago's plans from one of his goons, saying they were going on a death hunt for a us, they have been searching for us for months now, ever since we destroyed their main base. I had to lead them away from us and the dragon sanctuary. I managed to lead his men a wild goose chase, their far from us now, enough to buy us some time so we can prepare for war.

We have to protect our own.

I knew Hiccup must of crossed over from here, I know these marking from anywhere. No other dragon like Toothless can spit out plasma, Hiccup must have been here a day or two ago, the place was still a wreck.I heard voices on the other side of the trapper island, I didn't sound like Eret and his crew of men. Drago wasn't going to like sound of this from his crew, this will tech them to take what is not theirs. I'm sure Hiccup and Toothless are alright, for the last five years together they have been able to take care of themselves with no problems.

I lurked into the shadows as the sun was starting to rise above us, it won't be long until we were both easy sights in the sky. My eyes lingered through my mask as I looked at the wrecked up ships, one of the flags caught my eye, as I gasped lightly.

One of these ships had Berks symbol on them, I could never forget my old home's symbol, it was like I was staring back in time to the life I use to have.

Stoick...he must be searching for something, knowing him he is probably looking for the nest after almost twenty years. Even though me and Hiccup know that we pretty much have our own nest full of dragons, the cave was pretty much crawling with them thanks to her extra help. Sometimes I kept asking myself how I could have done this alone without her in my life again? She wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Toothless taking her away from Berk, taking her away from all that madness and hate, that place isn't our home, our real true home is with the dragons.

Oh Stoick, I haven't stopped thinking of you since the night I was taken, I can still remember your screams as I was lifted off my feet by CloudJumper, watching our house go up in flames as Hiccup wailed out as a small babe.

Hiccup wasn't a little girl anymore, she is a young mature woman that is independent and lets nothing stand in her way, she doesn't give up on anything, she was reckless yes but for good reasons. The moments I saw her standing right infront of me, my heart almost dropped, I thought I was dreaming. I didn't think this was possible at all, I didn't think history would repeat itself again. I was once taken away from my baby, and now I was reunited with her five years ago, making up for lost time and showing her the life she deserved.

I shook my head as I kept looking around for any supplies I could use, things we might need for back at the house, well I really can't all it much of a house because of the open space and all the dragons living with us, but it was still home to the just the two of us. It felt good having someone else with me, someone I can actually talk to besides my dragons.

I haven't seen anything yet, all the dragon traps have been blown open and not much life was around. If there were any dragons alive and here I would have seen something by now.

"Let's go back." I ushered CloudJumper to turn back towards home.

Hopefully our home will be in one piece once we got back..

**MeanWhile...**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

We both slept for a few hours, I woke up first as I got up and started fixing up the place. I decided not to wake up Dagur, he was going to need the rest. Toothless was still wide awake as he watched me clean up the den, he would pick some stuff up with his mouth and gave them to me, I would smile at the ice gesture as I took the now slobber covered things.

Then I grabbed the broom and started to sweep some of the dirt off the floor. Once I finished that I walked over to the pile of wood we had stocked up, I had to chop some up to get flames started, since they went out while we were sleeping. The hard part of this was trying not to wake up Dagur.

He was snoring loudly, while a bit of drool had escaped his lips. His body was in an awkward position, he was laying on his side while his arms were spread out, his legs were crossed in a wired angle.

I wanted to laugh but I held back, as I turned back to the uncut pile of wood, I guess I'll have to take it outside and do it out their.

"Come on Toothless." I whispered to him as I pick u my small ax and wood, making my way outside and leaving Dagur alone.

The sun was high up in the sky, as the air was crisp and hot, the cool calm breeze hit us as soon as we got outside. Well at least it's a nice day, a nice day to tell your own mother you kidnapped somebody and brought them home to our secret lair full of dragons! Plus he's someone I just kissed, so yeah were starting something now, and mom isn't going to be happy one damn bit.

I can just imagine her now, screaming at me, yelling at me and asking me. What the hell were you thinking? Or why did you do something so stupid? Yeah this conversation isn't going to go well, yes my mother is an understanding person, but she won't be happy to have a drago killer in our home, oh and did I mention he was going to be your son in law? Oh gods this is going to be bad.

I rammed my ax into the last piece of wood, causing it to split in two. I picked up the parts and made my way inside with Toothless. We both waked back into a still soundly asleep Dagur, this time he had laid on his back with his arms crossed, he wasn't snoring anymore. Was he awake? I walked over to the pit of the fire, placein the wood in the middle as it made a loud _Clang!_

Suddenly his eyes opened, he looked over and saw me.

I smiled at him sheepishly as I layed the wood down as Toothless quickly set it up in flames for me as I waked back to Dagur.

"Have a nice nap?" I shrugged my shoulders at him, he eyed me head to toe as he gently pull me by the waist, sitting me in his lap, as my legs straddled him. I felt his hands travel up my thin hips, making me shudder a little, then he sat up, moving his face closer to mine. This kind of caught me off guard, but I didn't seem to mind. Toothless whined in disgust as always, not wanting to see any of this.

Our lips met, this time he was more rough as his dry rippled lips opened, causing his tongue to enter in my mouth. My eyes were closed during the whole time, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he took his lips off me and started to play with my neck, gently sucking and kissing on it.

I giggled at the tender licks and kisses, his was grunting like an animal in heat, wanting to feel and touch my body, tasting my pale flesh as he nibbled my neck. Then I started to remove my armor, I don't know why but all of the sudden I felt like my body was on fire, I could myself starting to get tight, Dagur then started to tug on my shirt, wanting it off. I then grabbed his softly by the face, looking at him with tender eyes.

"What?" He asked me."What's wrong?"

"Not yet." I whispered."Just...just not yet, okay?" I held his face in place, I wasn't ready for him to take me, I didn't want this yet.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said a bit guilty

"Don't be." he said as I slowly got off his lap, but we never broke eye contact.

Then we both herd something from the other side of the den, I jump up as I grabbed my staff. Toothless didn't seem alarmed, he knew who it was. I told Dagur to stay put as I went to go see who it was, even though I already knew. My heart was starting to race, as my face was still flushed pure red.

Mother.

I walked quietly as I saw the familiar silhouette, along with the stormcutter beside her.

"Mom?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys :) thank you so much for the support and comments on this story!**

**Please comment and review! I love you all! Hope you guys have a happy fathers day!**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Twenty One

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I saw my mother getting off CloudJumper, she removed her masked as I ran up and hugged her. We both held each other for a few moments, then we pulled away.

"I missed you." I said softly

"I missed you too." She ran her hand along my face.

I sighed,"Where have you been?" I asked her as we both started walking back to the den, but I stopped us half way their.

She looked at me for a few moments, studying my face as she looked at me with worried eyes. I hated it when she would do that, finally she broke the pregnant pause and turned back to me.

"Mom what's going on?"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds then she finally said the most chilling words."Drago and his men are preparing for war against us." She said coldly as she held me by the shoulders, my eyes widen as I starred at her for a few seconds.

"War?" I said quietly.

"Yes Hiccup, war." She repeated, still holding me by my shoulders with a tight grip, making sure this got through my head."Their looking for us, they'll be here with in days."

"How do you know they're after us?" I asked her.

"Because I overheard their plans!" She spoke up as I locked eyes with her."Drago is coming, and he is ready to take us out, for the last twenty years of he has been planning to take over the world, taking our dragons and turning them into killing machines, he going to do anything to make sure were not in his way and the only way of doing that is by taking us out."

"Oh my god." I stepped back."What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We must fight back." She said to me in a cold tone."Come, we must prepare."

She started walking back to the den, but I stopped her once again. dagur was still in their so I had to bring my mom down on the news. I sounded like a frighten child that was about to get an ass whopping. I could feel myself get all tensed up.

"Um mom, I need to tell you something before we go in."

My mother arched her brows."What is it?" She said.

"I uh kind of did something...pretty bad when you were gone." I tried blurring out without giving to much away to her, oh gods I was so nervous.

"Hiccup just tell me what you did and will fix it."

"Um well this isn't something we can just fix." I ran a hand along the back of my head, then without warning my mom just barged right in to the den, with me on her tail, oh shit here we go.

The room went quiet as I heard my mom gasp, Dagur was sitting across from the fire with his legs cross, looking at her with wide eyes, the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Surprise." I tried acting all cute with her by throwing my hands up in the air with a fake grin, but soon enough that backfire as she turned to me, her expression wasn't angry, but I could tell she was pretty piss off. Oh boy I was really going to get now.

"Mom I can explain."

"So _this _is what you wanted to tell me." She pointed at Dagur but was looking at me. I nodded at her, she sighed while pressing her fingers at the bridge of her nose.

"Hi." Dagur kind of waved at her sheepishly, but got a glare from me, I didn't want him to make things worse for my mother, she already had enough.

"Dagur." I said sharply, as I walked over to my mom,"Mom I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking alright? When I went out on patrol I over heard them talking about finding Toothless."

Valka shot up and looked at her daughter"Who? Who is looking for Toothless?" She said with a bit of panic.

"Dad." I said with a shudder,"And just about every warrior from Berk." I shot a glance at Dagur, he could already see the pain in my face. I looked back at my mom, and her expression was the same as mine, full of fear and sadness. I wanted to hold her and tell her I was sorry. I started to explain on how Dagur got here, I told her everything that had happened, even the part where I almost beat him to death.

I hated saying it all to her, I hated bring up the past to her.

"And that's about it." I explain the last bits of it to her as all three of us sat in silence. I felt so ashamed, Dagur tried putting a hand of comfort on my shoulder, but I pushed him away.

"This is all my fault." I placed my face in my hands.

"No it's not Hiccup, you did what was best." Dagur finally spoke up again.

"By hurting you!?" I said loudly, causing my mother to stair at us both as we continued to argue."I never wanted it to go that far Dagur, I was just so angry, I was just so..." I trailed off as I cradled my head in my hands."I just wanted you to feel the same pain as I did."

"Well you got it." He ran his fingers along the cuts on his face, then a few moments later he comfort me by placing his hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Is there something happening between you two?" My mom arched her brows at the both of us, we both shot looks at her, my face was turning a bit red.

"No." I said not looking at her, trying to avoid her gaze. But she could tell I was lying through my teeth, I shot a quick glance at Dagur, giving him the look though my eyes, don't say a thing or I'll rip your legs off look. He turned his head away, then I heard a sigh coming from my mother.

"Hiccup, it's alright." She said with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice, how is she not mad about this?

"How can you not be mad about this?" I said looking at her."I mean Dagur is a damn psycho path."

"Hey I'm right here!" Dagur whined, but I brushed him off.

"Because I can see something between you two." She chimed in with a light smile."Something that I use to have with..." She turned away, I knew she was still thinking of dad, she still loved him, even through all the shit he has put me through."Anyway, I just want you to be happy Hiccup, you can't lie to me about something like this."

"But you do know Dagur use to treat me like crap right?"

"Yes I am aware of what this Beserkian has put you through." She eyed him for a split second, then she examined his cuts and wounds all over his body, the ones I put on him."But I can see you got some pay back."

"But now I regret it." I looked at Dagur again, this time he flashed me a sympathetic look, I wanted to smile back at him, but I held myself back from it.

"I can see that."

I sighed."Anyway, shouldn't we be preparing for the war?"

"What war?" Dagur shot up and looked at us both.

"Drago Bludvist somehow found us out and is declaring war against us." I said bitterly."He's challenging our alpha against his, wanting to put a stop to us once and for all, but he's not going to get the chance." I got, as did my mother as the three of us head towards the dragon sanctuary, Dagur was still rambling and asking a bunch of questions.

Toothless was busy with CloudJumper, running around and just being silly as always. They both turned towards us as my mother got on her dragon, and I got on mine. I held out my hand as I grabbed Dagur's hand, helping him on Toothless, he wrapped his arms around my waist, my mom arched a brow as she looked at the sight.

"You've let him ride?" She asked.

"Just on the back of Toothless, Dagur hasn't had the chance to actually ride his own yet."

"Is that true?" My mother looked at Dagur.

"Yeah, I uh haven't gotten the chance to train my own yet."

She smiled as she patted Cloud Jumpers head."Well, we're going to have to change that aren't we?" She grinned a little at him, causing him to gulp.

But for right now we had to rally up all the dragons we could get, that shouldn't be too hard since I managed to get some more freed earlier before I got Dagur. Even though we had a pretty big nest already, full of wild untamed dragons, most of them were pretty big, all but the babies were under the alphas control. When I first found out about the baby dragons couldn't be control, I couldn't believe it. I thought it was crazy at first but it was true, they were so...unreasonable I mean there babies they don't listen to no one.

But now we had an extra rider with us, or soon to be rider.

It was going to be fun seeing Dagur trying to pick his own dragon, that is if he ever finds one of his own, I mean I don't mind him riding with at all, I just think he should have his own dragon to do crazy shit with.

It had to be the mid afternoon by now, the sun was already starting to go down, I guess we were too busy talking from earlier. Great, just great I thought, more time wasted instead of doing something important.

A few more hours had passed during this little get together, my mother summoned her alpha as he called out and brought all of his dragons, leading them out of there holes. There had to be billions of dragons, some I have never scene before, even over the last five years I still haven't seen these types of beast.

I landed near the cluster of dragons, with my mother beside me. Dagur was looking at the army of beast, we both got off Toothless, walking towards them. My mother walked besides Dagur.

"Pick one."

"What?" He turned to her.

"Pick a dragon." She smiled as she led him down towards the some what perfect line of dragons.

"Are you be serious?" He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"That depends, do you want to help us take out Drago?" She placed her hands on her hips."Or are you planning to try to take us out?"

He put his hands in front of her in defense."No, I'm not doing that, I only did so I could get revenge." he said a bit darkly as he then looked at me."For her." I locked eyes with him as my mom watched us look at each other like idiots, I was trying so hard not to blush.

"So your going to help us then?" My mom repeated.

With no hesitation he replied."Yes."

"Then pick a dragon, that you think fits you." She pointed her staff towards the direction of the cluster of dragons."One that you can bond with and become one."

He started walking, looking at each one with a blank expression. This was going to take a little while, their is no way he is going to find a dragon in less then a day.

I turned my head for barely two minutes, until I heard him.

"This one." Oh no, not that one gods no.

It was a Skrill, with it's long sharp pointy spines sticking out of it's back, with dark grey and purple markings on it or should I say him, it had a lighting strike on it's belly almost silver, it's wings were very long. This beast can summon lightning and fires it as destructive blast. This thing can stay frozen for decades or at least that's what my mother told me from experience, it's almost can hide it's self from dark clouds. Oh this was going to be fun, this son of a bitch is very hard to train.

"Alright, if this is the one that you choose, then it's the one." My mom looked at him with a smile as she led him to the Skrill, my heart was racing like a war drum. I wanted to interfere and put a stop to this, I didn't want to see Dagur be blown to bits by the creatures lightning powers, one wrong move and this thing could create the perfect storm. I sometimes wonder how my mother even managed to tame this beast.

The creature eyed him looking at him with fierce dark eyes, he started to step forward to the dragon, it let out a warning hiss as Dagur raised his hand towards the Skrill, I could see him begin to shake a little as he reached up for the creature's snout. I guess he remembered what I showed him, when he did it to Toothless. He then placed his hand on the Skrill.

It's eyes widen as it nuzzled his hand lightly. Dagur looked at his new dragon with wide eyes, as his jaw hung open.

"Wow." he whispered.

**Mean While...**

**Stoick's P.O.V**

Night had fallen upon us, we could barely see a damn thing in this thick darkness. Clouds of fog were all around, completely blinding us as we continued to venture out into the open ocean. It felt like a never ending journey, one moment we had something, the next it was taken away from us.

Our ships were barely sailing, most of them had holes the size of a limb, others were larger. That damn Night Fury caused all of this and that mysterious rider. I kept thinking about the whole thing, who could have tamed that beast? What does this person want? Who ever they are they are in for a rude awakening.

Who ever this person is, I will find them and I will take out that night fury. I will get what my daughter deserves, I will get the retribution she needs. I will avenge Hiccup's death once and for all, even if it means I must die as well, even in death our love as father and daughter will always go on.

I had this gut feeling we were getting closer to the beast, I could just feel it in the air. We already searched in the other locations and still nothing, but at this certain part of the ocean I could just feel something.

"Were coming for you, Devil." I whispered bitterly as the cold windy breeze hit me. Sending shivers down my spine as I tried looking on through this fog.

Gods help us.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Night had already fallen, we spent pretty much the entire day gather all the dragons we could find, and well getting Dagur acquainted with his new Skrill. My mother had to help him out with the straddling and all the other stuff so he wouldn't fall off, we never used saddles for dragons, we never wanted them to feel bounded. Dagur first real flight was a bit scary since you know the his Skrill tried throwing him off like a hundred times which he did fall off more times then I could count.

But over the hours past the two seemed to be getting along on small terms, the Skrill was female so she had a pretty bad attitude, just like Dagur, one moments she was fine the next she was acting completely crazy, totally hell bent on killing and causing hell.

It was pretty funny trying to watch him tame her, Toothless seemed to be enjoying it as some kind of sick joke, but I was on guard the whole time, making sure he would be alright and not missing a limb by the end of the day. Mom was being a good teacher to him, showing him what and not to do.

We finally finished up, it had to be the middle of the night when we finally got everything into gear. We were all circled around the fire, going over the plan. Mother held a stick in one hand while drawing out the attack tactics for when we strike.

"Hiccup, when I come into the front I want you and Dagur to come up behind me and strike over here." She made a circle over there while connecting it to another."Then over here while I take on Drago." She looked up at me with serious eyes."I need you two to distract the alpha, keep him busy until I give you two the word, understand?."

We both looked at each other and nodded.

"Good, good." She got up as she pulled out the blankets."Come you two need to rest and be ready for tomorrow."

"I thought the battle wasn't going to happen in a few more days?" I asked her.

My mom shook her head."You never know Hiccup, he could be here and right under our noses."

"What about you? you need rest too." I pointed out to her.

"I'll be fine Hiccup, I need to keep a look out just in case."

I sighed giving her that look.

"Hiccup I'll be fine, I'll only be out for a few hours I promise." She held me by my shoulders as she kissed my forehead, she then got up and called her stormcutter."Good night you two, and no cuddling and kissing while I'm gone." I blushed pure red ad Dagur threw his arm around me.

"Don't worry we won't." He smirked as he looked at me with lustful eyes as we both watched her walked out."Much." He whispered as she left us alone.

"Really?"

"What?" He asked looking down at me, I pouted as he took my chin and planted another kiss on my lips, catching me off guard. I accepted it though as I propped myself on his lap as we continued to lock lips.

"What is this?" I said pulling away.

"Uh me making out with you?" He said clueless as I shook my head.

"No Dagur, what is this exactly between us?"

He shrugged at me."What do you want it to be?" He arched his brows at me.

I slowly turned my head away."I don't know yet, I mean this stuff we do...it feels nice and over the last couple of days I'm starting to like you but I don't know if I-'

"Love me yet?" He finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah." I said quietly, then I felt his hand trace along my face as he turned my face towards him.

"It's alright, if you want me to stop, I'll stop." He said gently.

"No, I don't want this to stop, I want more actually, but only when we get a little more...close." I tried brushing him off with that so I didn't hurt his feelings, though Dagur didn't have much of those left. I stayed on his lap until I started to fall asleep, the last thing I remember was him picking me up and laying me in bed next to Toothless.

"Good night my little beauty." He whisper as he pressed his lips onto my cheek.

**Valka's P.O.V**

The air was cold as the sky was pitch black as I sored though the darkness. The ocean seemed calm as the wind was rocking the waves against the ice. The seas were no longer savage, just calm and peaceful throughout the entire night. I haven't seen or hear anything yet, so far so good. I was hiding under my armor and mask, I didn't want no one to see my face, the only thing that stuck out were my long braids dangling under my hood as the wind wisped it away.

CloudJumper circled the entire place for hours on end, we didn't know if we were going to get an attack or not. We didn't know if Drago was coming after us in the middle of the night. I was paranoid I just wanted my daughter to be safe. I was scared though, I have never planned anything out like this, I've never been in a war, let alone fight in one.

Drago wasn't going to stop any of this until me and Hiccup are dead, ever since she joined me five years ago, we have been upping the raids and rescuing the dragons from his grasp, I thought he wouldn't care if we destroyed his little trapper islands, he didn't seem to care about it before, but I guess we finally crossed the line. Over the last couple of years we have made progress with saving the dragons, we came up home with up to almost twenty to forty dragons a day,oh those days seemed like the best yet they went by so quickly, I felt so much pride in my daughter, I saw so much of myself in her.

Dagur... I really didn't know what to think when I saw him, at first I felt some anger towards him because of the whole arranged marriage, but that really wasn't his fault it was Stoick's bright idea so I guess I can let that one slide for now. But when I saw him and Hiccup together, it brought back memories some good and some bad. I now they have something going on between them and I won't get in their way, this is Hiccup's choice not mine.

Oh she has grown up so quickly, she wasn't a little girl anymore, I thought I had prepared myself for the day she would find somebody to spend the rest of her life with, okay now I am just thinking ahead of myself. Hiccup has plenty of time before she settles down and has a family of her own. Oh gods I can just imagine the grandchildren now...

Then I pulled myself away from my thoughts, I looked over and saw a ship, a broken battered up ship coming towards the iceberg. The ship was barely lit, all I could see were some people on it. But then one of them caught my eye, one in particular.

"Oh gods." I shudder under my mask as I looked down.

The ship's flag, or at least what was left of it had Berks symbol. I saw at the very peak of it, the chief of Berk, my husband, Stoick the Vast.

How is this even possible? How in the world did he even find us? Did Drago send him? Or was this some sort of coincidence?Was this even really happening or was I dreaming?

Even from a far, he still didn't look any different from the last time I saw him. Stoick still had fiery red hair, round nose, huge built and huge muscle, yep my husband hadn't changed one bit, he had a few grey hairs coming along but other then that he looked the same. I thought I would never see his face again, the last time I saw him I was being carried away by CloudJumper, hearing Stoick cry out to me, holding Hiccup as an infant as I disappeared in the air of fire and smoke.

The ship was still sailing, heading to the sanctuary.

I swooped in right above them, they couldn't tell I was there, not yet at least. I have to lead them away, I can't have him or anyone else around here. We continued to sore over them, without being seen.

Then suddenly I heard a yell coming down.

"DRAGONS!"

I was spotted, we were both caught right in the act. I direct CloudJumper to turn us around, trying to lead them away. but I could already see them already getting off the ship ans heading to the entrance, some of the other warriors were focused on us, aiming their bolas and weapons at me.

This was going to be fun, me going against my own husband and old tribe.

Then I heard my dragon cry out, we were suddenly free falling in the air as we collided to the cold hard ground, I fell off his back as I rolled over and the sight I saw. I could have dropped dead right then and there.

Stoick was stand ten feet away from me, holding his ax tightly as he slowly walked over towards me, I could see his fury and anger through my mask.

"It's just you and me." He said coldly, as he turned his ax over.

I backed up as I held my staff in my hands.

"Where is it?" He said accusingly.

I didn't say anything, I didn't want his to recognize my voice.

"Where is the bloody Night Fury?!" his booming voice shook me to my core."And don't even think about lying to me either! I will kill you right where you stand if don't tell me right now!."

I kept being silent as he he continued to stare me down with rage, CloudJumper was still tangled up in the bola ropes, crying out to me to get him out. Stoick was running out of patience he then looked at me coldly as he charged me, I stood my ground and at the last second I dogged his attack, is ax hitting the icy ground.

I rolled onto my side and stood up as he charged me again.

But then I heard a sudden high pitched cry, he stopped and looked up in the air as he saw Hiccup, flying in the air with Toothless. Oh no, oh gods no Hiccup, let me do this so I can protect you.

"There you are." He said coldly as he turned towards them.

* * *

**Oh no Stoick Vs Valka and Hiccup! Will he find out it's his wife and daughter? or will it be to late?**


	22. Chapter 22

**hello my little lovelies, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates :( I have been super busy with some of my other stories and trying to update all of them as much as I can, it's so fucking hot out here in montana! I wish I could live in alaska for a day to escape this blasted heat.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Please comment and review! please that's all I want is more comments from you guys! I need some love and hugs right now.**

**Please comment and Follow!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Twenty Two

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was fast asleep in Dagur's arms, feeling his chest move up and down in a steady motion, I could feel his heavy breathing down head, feeling it all the way down my ear. His snoring had seized down a little since we were cuddling together, but it was still loud and annoying as hell.

I stir a little as my eyes fluttered open, something did feel right, something just felt off about the atmosphere. Toothless was wide awake, he was looking around as his ears flickered. Toothless's eyes we wide as the moon, his eye pupils were turned into slits. He kept this position the same, looking out.

"Toothless what's wrong?" I whispered trying not to wake up Dagur, I slowly pulled myself away from his arms as I got up and went to my worried friend. I placed my hand on his neck trying to see if he would respond to my touch, but instead he took off towards the entrance of the den, heading outside. I ran after him, wondering what was happening outside, but before I left I looked back at Dagur, he was still asleep.

I looked at him one last time kissed his cheek, whispering."I'll be back."

I then went back to look for Toothless, by the time I caught up to him he was already sticking his head out of the den. I looked out to see what was happening, what the hell was so important to go off and look what was happening outside? Mom was still on watch, so what's the problem? Was my mom hurt? Was there men from Drago's ship or headquarters that had found us here? Oh gods no please no! Okay now I am just getting ahead of myself like an idiot, just calm down and go and see what is going on.

I grabbed my mask and armor, looking for my staff and sword, I grabbed them both and ran to look for Toothless, running towards the entrance of the den. I managed to catch up to him, hearing some commotion going on outside.

Then I looked out their and my heart almost stopped. Was this for real? Or was I seeing things?

I literally thought I could drop dead right then and there as I looked at the sight I was seeing. Toothless looked like he was getting ready to charge and fight. I grabbed him by his side as I looked over at the scene, we were both witnessing.

The whole entire sight that my eyes were seeing felt so unreal, I never thought I would be seeing this right now. Was I finally losing it? Because this isn't possible, it shouldn't even be possible.

My mother was fighting for her life, I could hear her and her opponent cry out, well not crying out to be exact more like screaming and trying to kill each other type of fight. But that wasn't the point, the point was who the person was fighting my mother, the man I thought I would never see again. My little heart was pounding, as if I just saw the ghost of Odin.

My father, Stoick the Vast was here, fighting and my mother who doesn't have a clue who he is fighting. Oh the gods must really hate me right now, now I have to do something and fast. The last thing I want is my parents to kill each other, now that would be the worse.

My dad has no idea that he is fighting and possibly trying to kill the lost love of his life, the woman he thought was dead for the last twenty years. He has no idea that she's been alive all this time and neither does he know that I'm alive either, oh good god's the irony.

How did my father even get here in the first place? How?

Then I heard my mother cry out in pain, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around and jumped onto Toothless back."Come on Bud, let's go." I didn't have to tell him twice as we both took off in the air, I nudged Toothless on the side, telling him to let out a roar so we could get my father's attention.

It did the trick, it didn't even take a second for my father to turn around and see us both up in the dark sky. He turned away from my mom, she didn't look hurt from where I was at, but she wasn't getting up yet. All of the other Berk warriors were crying out.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

Toothless was already getting ready to fire, but I held him back."Toothless no." I said to him sternly,"Not yet, okay? wait until I give you the signal." I said calmly under my mask, trying to keep myself calm.

Suddenly bolas and nets were being thrown our way, but we were too quick for them, Toothless continued to dodge the nets and bolas, we danced in the weaving and dodging the failed attempts of the vikings trying to trap us, no way they were going to catch us. I looked down and saw CloudJumper caught up in the thick netting, I ushered Toothless to drop us down so I could free him.

But I had to get my father out the way first, my dad and the rest of the warriors were on my tail still, we weren't going at high speed so we didn't just leave them behind the dust. Hopefully mother will be able to free her dragon before anyone can get to her.

But then I notice my mother had finally got up, she was running towards he beloved stormcutter, okay good, now the only thing I have to do is lead them away so she can free him before anyone can notice.

"Just hold on mom, I'll lead them away." I whispered as I kept looking behind me as we were being chased on foot by my dad and the tribal warriors. It felt terrifying being chased down by my own dad and even Gobber scared me as they let out their battle cries, the sun was starting to rise, the sky went from black to a light peach pink.

I just need to keep them away from mom for as long as I can, it's my fault they are here. I can't just take off to the middle of no where and leave my mom in harm's way, no chance in hell I would do that to her.

**Valka's P.O.V**

I stood up quickly as I ran towards Cloudjumper, he was trying to wiggle his way out of the bindings of the net, he wasn't hurt, only a few cuts from the fall. I started pulling the thick netting off of him as I set him free. CloudJumper was quick to get up as I jumped onto his back.

We took off into the sky, searching for Hiccup.

"Gods Hiccup what are you thinking?" I said to myself."Are you really trying to get yourself killed?"

I knew what she was doing, she was trying to lead Stoick and the rest of the men away so I could get CloudJumper. Hiccup must of heard the screaming and cries from the fight, waking her up from all of the commotion. God she must be so scared to see her father again, he has no idea that it's us, his family, or used to be family. He thinks we're both dead and now he is taking his revenge. He better not harm her, otherwise I'll lose it.

The only thing Stoick wanted was Toothless, he thinks he's the one that killed our daughter five years ago. Stoick wasn't going to stop until he was found and killed and Hiccup is caught in the middle of it all, once Stoick gets to them...gods I can't even think about it.

CloudJumper picked up the speed as I saw them in the distance, they were still flying high as Hiccup and Toothless continued to lead my husband away, dodging the nets and bolas that were thrown at them constantly. Just keep hanging on Hiccup, I'm right behind you.

Oh Stoick, why are you here? why couldn't you just stay away and leave this part of the world be? Were you really that desperate to avenge Hiccup? did you really love her that much? I guess nothing can keep us apart forever can it? It's been twenty years since I've seen you, I've missed you so much my love. I know what you did was wrong and I have forgiven you over time, but you never listen to me or our daughter and looked what happened, what sign did I have of you changing or anyone on Berk? No one would listen to me, because everyone thought I was crazy for defending the dragons.

Now here I am, the dragon viglianti that defends them against enemies, trying and wanting to make this world a better place for humans and dragons, but what's the point? I tried getting through to Stoick, but the only progress I made was our daughter, she took completely after me, almost everything about her was identical to me, we share the same bond of dragons, this is who we are.

Nothing is going to change that, no one can change our views of dragons.

I was still far away from Hiccup, I had to get CloudJumper to go faster.

"Come on CloudJumper, we gotta go." I ushered him to hurry as his wings flapped in the wind.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I could feel the energy and adrenaline pumping through my veins as my hair whip in the cold wind. I couldn't really feel the cold all I could feel was fear. This felt like bad dream and soon I was going to wake up in Dagur's arms, but I snapped myself out of it, this was no dream this was a living nightmare, and me and Toothless were stuck in the middle of it.

It felt like forever as we kept dodging my father's attacks, we would swoop and dive down in almost every different angle you can imagine, I gripped my small hands around Toothless's neck, making sure I wouldn't fall off as we arial dived straight down, the viking would move out of the way within seconds.

My father would try to throw himself at us, clutching his ax as he threw it towards Toothless head, but missed within inches, I gasped loudly of how close he got to us. But we went back up into the sky as the sun was rising from the peaks of ice.

"Come and face me you devil!" Stoick screamed at them loudly as he waved his ax at the two, I had idea if he was talking to Toothless or me.

We stopped in the mid air as I turned to look at him from a high distance, even from a far I could tell he was furious, he had pure hell written all over his face, then I notice something else, out of the corner of my eye my mother was coming our way. I looked back down and notice most of the warriors have stepped down, my father and Gobber were the only ones left standing. They looked exhausted already, I guess that's what old age does to you over the years, plus all the years of looking and searching for the Night Fury.

Without even thinking I told Toothless to take us down, he didn't want to at first but I told him to do and he did. My heart was pounding out of chest plate of armor as we landed near the two older men, I held my staff close to chest as I watched them both coming, I got off his back and stood my ground.

I placed both of my hands up in the air, trying to make myself not a threat to them. But they kept charging right at us, screaming their battle cries. I was starting to panic now.

My father looked at us both with a fiery rage, as if his looks could kill me right where I stood. Toothless was growling, his eyes had turned into slits, full of anger and protectiveness. I tried getting back in front of him, but he kept pushing me back.

Then my father was just barely ten feet from me, Gobber right behind him looking out of breath.

"If I were you, I would move out of the way." He said holding his ax tightly as Toothless growled at him.

I didn't say anything, the only thing I did was shake my head in 'No' as I stood my ground, holding my staff close. My dad looked annoyed yet impatient.

"Why are you protecting this beast?!" he yelled stepping closer to us as we both back up."Do you have any idea of what this monster has done to me?!" He asked me but didn't give me the chance to awnser him in time."He killed my only child, and now I have nothing!" I could tell he was trying to fight off the tears. Gobber looked at him with sorrow placing a hand on his shoulder but he pushed him away.

Oh my gods, he's really crying about me? I thought he wouldn't care if I was gone, I mean I knew he has been looking for Toothless get his revenge but this...this is a different side I have never seen before, was still mourning over me? even after five years he was still an emotional wreck? No this doesn't seem like my father at all, he never cries never.

"Now, if you want to keep all your limbs intact, you will move out of the way." He suddenly started moving towards us again. This time I pulled out my staff towards him, telling him to back off, he was taking this to a place it doesn't want to go.

He eyed me for a moment."So you wanna fight me then huh?" He raised his ax."So be it." He twisted his weapong around his large fingers. Gobber stood by him holding his own weapon that was attached to his fake arm, it was a malet.

Stoick charged at me, I pushed myself out of his way, back flipping to his left as Toothless death glared at my father. He then turned his attention to me, getting ready to throw his ax at me so he could get me out of his way first, he threw it at me with all his might as I dodged it stumbling to the cold hard ground as I watched him trying to strike me again, this time with his sword. Toothless was getting ready to fire at him, but I held mt hand behind me, telling him to hold off.

Gobber was watching the entire thing happen, then he turned around and met Toothless, I saw him reaching in his pocket and grabbing a bola, oh no. I was getting ready to scream out to him, but I was suddenly knocked harshly to the ground. Toothless had gotten caught up the ropes, all because I didn't give him enough time to escape, I should have led him away, tell him to fly away.

I couldn't get out of the way in time, my father grabbed me by the neck, tightening his grip as I gasped for air, hitting his meaty arms with my baby fist. Then he took the hilt of his sword and struck me in the back of the head. My head was throbbing as he dropped me, turning his attention to my friend.

His sword was glinting lightly as it shined in the sun light. Toothless was crying out for me as he was tangled up in the ropes of bolas.

I shot up, feeling all wobbly and weak as my head pounded like a war drum, with out even thinking I ran inbetween Toothless and my fathers sword.

"DAD NO!" I screamed on the top my lungs, shielding Toothless from his death as the long sharp sword ran right through my side,the point of it grinding against the hip bone, I let out a loud gasp as I held the middle of blade, all my energy was knocked out of me. blood was starting to spill out, even through my thick armor I could see the crimson liquid leave me. Toothless cried out as I landed right on top of him, letting out labored breaths.

Then I felt a hand trace up my mask, being gently pulled off, then a loud gasp was heard I opened my eyes and looked up into my father's stormy grey eyes.

"Hi..Hiccup." His jaw hung open as he shudder at what he was seeing and what he had just done to me, I could feel him pulling the blade out and all the pressure leaving my wound.

I looked at him weakly, as I looked at him."Da..dad...wh..why?" I asked before the whole world around me started to fade, he caught me in his strong arms as he screamed out. Gobber was just as shocked as he was, looking all scared and shaken as if he was looking at a ghost.

He knows now, he knows I'm alive, for the moment at least.

"NO!" he yelled out as he held me in his strong arms, catching me from falling, I could hear him shudder as he saw what he head just done."OH GODS WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" His voice echoed out into the land of ice. He held me by my waist telling me to hold on, Gobber rushed over and saw me for the first time in years.

Then my eyes lingerd back to his, I looked down at Toothless then I turned back to my father."He didn't kill me dad." I said coldly just barely whispering as I felt some blood dribbling from my mouth,"But you just did."

I was breathing heavily holding my side as the ground started to turn bright red, all the voices were becoming muffled and shallow, as the world started to tango, then I could feel the eyes starting to rolled to the back of my head as I was lifted into my fathers arms.

Then I started to black out.

* * *

**Damn Stoick just stabbed his own daughter...man I really am taking this to a dark turn aren't I?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'M BACK BITCHES! YOU MISS ME?**

**H****ey guys I missed you all so much, I'm so sorry for leaving you all on such a cliffhanger! My computer just died right before I was about to update, but at the same time I just got a new part time job so yay! I had to wait a few days to order my new tower and here I am using my new computer! I'm so happy to finally get this new one, hopefully with my next paycheck I can get a small tablet with a keyboard, basically a two in one LOL**

**But anyway here I am alive and well.**

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Twenty Three

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

The world around me was spinning, as I felt the wind was just knocked right out of me, my legs gave in as I stumbled, my knees giving in to the weakness. But my father managed to catch me in time before I could collapse on the harsh ground. I kept looking down at the wound, blood had shed through my shirt and out of my armor, releasing the thick coppery liquid. I notice the sword was on the ground, covered and coated in blood, my blood, slowly encrusting the silver tips of the blade.

I should be panicking from the blood loss, but instead I was calm. I didn't feel the need to feel any fear from this injury, the injury my father had caused me. It was an accident, he had no idea it was me he was fighting, he and the rest of the warriors had no idea that I am the dragon master. The dark rider of the Night Fury that comes and saves dragons.

My body felt weak and numb, my fingertips were getting cold as my body started to shake violently, I was going into shock and fast.

"Hiccup, oh gods stay with me please!." My dad held me in his arms, tears running down his face, as he held me in his arms, regret was written all over his face. I remember Gobber taking off my father fur cloak, wrapping it around me and trying to keep pressure on my wound. I could see little black and white dots forming on the sides of my eyes, everything was twisting and turning.

"Why didn't you say anything Hiccup!?" He yelled in anger, yet scared at the same time."Why take the fall for this beast!?" I could feel the tension in his voice, but he was too worried about me right now. Then I felt started to cough violently as if my lungs had just been crushed, more blood was slipping from my lip. I took my hand and ran it down the side of my lip, looking at the blood coming out from my pink lips. It was warm and thick, I could smell the iron.

"Do you even know what I have just done to you!?" He yelled at me again, this time with more fear in his voice."WHY!?" He screamed as I kept drifting in and out. He looked so scared, holding me, clutching me close to him. Gobber was doing his best to keep me awake. The rest of the other warriors had circled around us. I heard them whisper my name in disbelief.

"I can't believe it!" A man said.

"Hiccup has been alive all this time."

"Somebody get the healer!"

"We don't have one remember?!, she was killed on the way here!" A woman shouted.

While all of this was happen Gobber had to be the calmest one, the only one that wasn't freaking out.

"Hiccup lass you gotta stay awake, alright?" he said calmly, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

I didn't feel afraid of dying, I lost that fear when I tried to kill myself five years ago, I wasn't afraid anymore. The only thing I could feel was the gaping wound near my hip, all I could feel was a lot of pressure. I knew I was going into shock, first off I can't feel any pain so there's one bad sign right there and second my vision was starting to fade, all I could hear was my father and Gobber trying to keep me awake."Come on Hiccup, you gotta hang on."

Even with the fur cloak wrapped around me, I was still feeling cold. I couldn't feel any type of warmth, even when my dad started rubbing his hands on my body, trying his best to trigger some kind of body heat. Gobber was trying his best too, trying to keep me awake by talking to me, make sure my eyes we opened.

Toothless was struggling to get out of the bolas, crying and moaning. Freaking out about the situation I was in, he knew I was hurt and dying right beside him. Toothless knew I would give up my own life for him, but I don't think he knew it would ever happen, not like this at least.

"Keep hanging on Hiccup." My father wiped the blood from my lip." Please don't do this to me." I wasn't expecting him to be this gentle with me, I was expecting him to be more angry, more fury. Not him being so calm and gentle with me. But then again he did stab me, striking me with his blade, hitting the cold hard ground as I was bleeding out right in front of his own eyes."I can't lose you again."

Then my thoughts went to my mother.

Oh gods, I didn't even think about how she'll react to this. To her own husband almost killing their own daughter, to my father finding out his own wife has been alive this entire time and not eaten by dragons twenty years ago. Yeah this wasn't going to be the perfect family reunion I wasn't expecting at all, I mean who was? Oh gods it's all so messed up in every way you can imagine. All hell has already broke lose and right now neither of us is making this situation any better.

I couldn't let Toothless die by the hands of my father, but I never thought of taking it this far, I never wanted him to hurt me, let alone kill me. But what else could I do? Let Toothless die? Or have my life be the cost?

My father's face was full of regret, every time I would look at him, he seemed more ashamed of himself. Gobber was the same, except he was doing his best to keep me awake. But I wasn't focused on him, I was more worried about Toothless, I jerked my head and looked at my tied up friend, he was alright, just a few cuts on him. I tried to pull away from my father.

"Tooth...Toothless." I wanted to be with him for my last breaths, But my dad rest his hand on my face and pulled me closer to him, keeping pressure on my wound, I winced as he kept holding me down, telling me not to move. Then my father spoke to me again, this time with a more softer voice." Is this where you been all this time?" He asked me." After that beast took you away from me? From your home?" I could feel the sadness in his voice.

I didn't say anything, I didn't want to to tell him a thing. One thing I learned over the years was keep my mouth shut, staying silent was my key thing. Silence is a deadly weapon to have.

"Hiccup you gotta keep talking to us." Gobber rubbed my shoulder lightly, trying to keep me awake."Were gonna take you back to the ship so we can help you."

I shot my head, No gods no I do not want to go back to the beaten up ship, how in the world are they going to help me? They don't have a healer with them, they got nothing but herbs and right now I need more then some crappy herbs saving my ass. I need stitches, something to close up the hold on my side.

Then another scary thought crossed my mind, how was Dagur going to react to this? I mean the moment he sees this... oh gods I can't even think about that. He'll rip my dad apart and never live this moment down till the end of time, that is if Dagur even lets him live first. Sure Dagur was shorter then my dad, but he was strong. Strong enough to kill a man with his bear hands, and who was that man? His father of course. How in the world do I know this? He told me what he did after I took him on his first flight with Toothless, we were both drunk as can be when we returned to the cave,he told me after he kissed, while we cuddle next to each other.

It scared me, his soft gentle hands, were the same ones used to kill men and dragons, the same ones that would stroke my cheek, the lips he used to kiss my tender lips as his teeth use to rip throats out. It's amazing how someone so deranged can turn around and be so soft. Sure he wasn't perfect, but neither was I, I was far from perfect, I was a mistake.

As my father cradled me I looked over up at the sky and notice something coming our way, a small little dot in the distance. My father lifted me up as I winced in pain, Gobber grabbed my legs, my eyes never left the figure up in the air, then it hit me.

Mom.

"Oh gods...no...No." I whispered, no mom turn back for the love of gods turn back please. Let me take care of this so dad doesn't find out about you.

My father then looked up, his eyes harden as he stood up quickly, with me in his large arms. I clutched my hand on his shoulder as I was still wrapped up in his cloak for warmth."Da..dad." I said weakly trying to talk some scene into him before he runs off to go attack another member in the family, this time his lost love.

He looked down at me,"Hush baby, I'll protect you." He kissed my forehead, as CloudJumper came at us closer.

CloudJumper landed right in front of us, only a few yards away. The Vikings held up their weapons at him, he looked around and released a warning growl waiting for one of them to attack. My mother held her staff closely to her as she stepped down, looking over at what has happened. Oh gods what was she doing? They could attack her or CloudJumper any second.

"Who are you?!" My father screamed as he held on to me for dear life.

My mom stood her ground as always, I could tell she was scared, even under her mask I could feel her fear.

He sighed in anger."Who are YOU!?

Then without even thinking I elbowed my father in the face as he dropped me. I fell on my back as I made a mad dash for Toothless, giving it my all as my father shouted on the top of his lungs, running right after me as I ran for my life. I had to get back to Toothless."RUN!" I screamed as she did what I said to my surprise. More blood had spilled onto the ground, everyone gasped at my sudden outburst, my heart was pounding as I stumbled to the get to my dragon.

"HICCUP!" He screamed as I ran towards Toothless, he whined out for me as I grabbed the sword from the ground, the same one with my blood on it. I cut the binding off quickly. As soon as I pulled the rope off we took off like a bat straight out of hell. A few bows and bola were thrown at us, but they didn't get that far. As soon as we were high up in the air I felt a quick rush of pain hit me. I pressed my hand against the wound, trying to keep pressure on it. Toothless moaned in fear as he saw the my crimson liquid spilling on the sides of his back. I could hear my fathers cries in the background, calling for me to come back.

"I'm alright bud." I rubbed the side of his ear, as I felt my body shifting side to side like a ship in a storm.

Then I felt something next to us, I looked over and it was my mom, still covered in her mask and armor. But I could tell by her body language that she was scared, I notice she was shaking a little. She pulled up a little closer to us."Are you alright!?" She asked frantically, pulling her mask off quickly so she could look at the damage."What did he do to you?!" I could hear a bit of anger in her voice.

"He didn't mean to mom." I said in his defense." He didn't know it was me!" I shouted."It was either me or Toothless." I looked down and ran my thumb along his ear.

"Are you going to make it back to the cave?" She asked me, getting ready to come over.

"Ye..yeah." I whispered, I knew I wasn't okay, I was far from it. Then I looked back at her."Wh..what are we gonna do?" I lifted my hand from the open flesh, my hand was soaked in blood. My dad and the rest of the warriors were on the other side of the sanctuary, it would take them a while on foot to reach the entrance, but not for long.

She shook her head."Don't worry about them." She jumped over from her storm cutter with her staff and came over to me, laying me down on her lap."Right now we need to take care of this stab wound before you bleed out." She grabbed something from her skirt underneath, putting it on for pressure."Just try to stay awake Hiccup." The entrance of the cave was in our sights, just a little further. I remember Toothless was picking up speed as we landed, my mom literally having to carry me, by throwing me throwing my shoulder over her as we walked out way back inside.

But then everything went all blurry as my knees gave in again, this time I wasn't going to be able to get up, my sight had gone all hazy and everything had turned black.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, sorry for the cliffy I left you guys on last week, but right now I have to get something off my chest before I kill someone.**

**So I have been working at the Olive Garden now for almost a month as a DMO. I gotta say I like working their, except for one little tiny issues, this bitch name "Stasha" has nothing but a stick up her ass and treats me like yesterdays garbage, ever since I started working here she has been nothing but a bitch to me, always giving me the death glare, and "accidentally" bumping in to me and not say she was sorry. And to top it all off she basically telling me how to do my fucking job, complain how the bloody fucking bread sticks are't brown enough. Here's a thing for you dear, how about I shove ever bread stick so far up your ass and pull it out of your mouth? ****No? well then leave me the fuck alone and do your god damn job. Honestly I won't put up with this shit, just because you're some snot nose bitch with a dick up your ass dose not me YOU have to treat others like that.**

**Who ever is reading this right now I hope you understand me and what I am going through, because right now I'm fucking over it.**

**Sorry for the little rant you guys, I'm just really piss off right now.**

**Please comment and review.**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Twenty Four

I Own Nothing

**Valka's P.O.V**

"Hiccup!" I screamed as I literally had to drag her inside, she just passed out from the shock, due to the loss of blood that was trailing behind us. That's all I could smell was the thick copper of blood leaving my daughter, I picked her up with all my strength as Toothless ran right beside me, wailing and moaning about Hiccup, he was just as scared as I was, wondering if his rider was still alive.

How could this have happened? I still couldn't believe that Stoick... I shook my head, wanting to shake off the image of what Stoick did, but I couldn't.

He stabbed her right through her armor, causing her to bleed out in front of almost everybody I once knew, I'm surprised with so much force that he didn't kill her right on the spot. I knew he was after Toothless, But Hiccup got right in between them both, taking the hit instead. She loves and cares for Dragons, just as much as I do, that's all she wanted to do was follow in my foot steps. When she was little she wanted to be like her father, but she knew she was different from everyone else. She couldn't kill a dragon, just like me.

The way Stoick held Hiccup in his arms, being so protective and loving, I guess it was huge shock to him to find out your own daughter is alive. But he was going to come over here to come find her, and soon he'll find out I'm alive too. I didn't want that to happen, but he knows she's here and alive and he won't stop until she's back with him. I wasn't going to let that happen to her, not my daughter. Hiccup is not going back to Berk, over my dead body.

I stepped into the cave, carrying my bleeding child. Feeling her cold body starting to shut down, I have to get my sewing kit so I can close the wound, gods I never felt so scared in my life. The thought of losing Hiccup again scared to death, I couldn't let that happen to her, she almost lost her life once, I won't let that happen again. I knew Dagur was going to be fit into a rage once he sees her like this. I was probably going to need his help to hold Hiccup down while I close up the gaping wound on her side.

We reached to the pit of the cave, Dagur was already up, looking for us. His eyes went wide when he looked down at my arms and saw his beloved soaked in blood.

"Dagur." I trailed off as he rushed in and took her from my arms,

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" He screamed causing Hiccup to wake up from his yell."Who did this to her!?" he yelled again. Toothless kept his head up, sniffing Hiccup to see if she was still breathing.

"I'll explain later, but right now I need you to hold her down while I close up her wound." I said grabbing some cloths and a sewing needle, trying to stop shaking as I ran the string through it, Dagur held Hiccup in his arms for a few moments, just whispering and telling her to hang on and not to leave us. I never thought I could see such a monster like him be so gentle, then again I'm married to Stoick and he is a dragon killer, but he was always kind and gentle with me.

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as Hiccup let out a moan in pain, he looked at her with worried eyes. He looked just as scared as I did, and I didn't blame his one bit. Dagur placed her next to the fire as Toothless kept nudging her hand to her a response, I had to shoo him away and removed the rest of Hiccup's armor looking at the blood mess. My baby let out a painful moan, Dagur pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead lightly."Just hang on Hiccup." He then held her down as he gave me a nodded.

Dagur then caressed her cheek as I began. My fingers and arms were covered in the crimson blood, my hands were shaking the entire time, but I managed to keep my self together and continued to sew up the gaping hole on the side of her hip, it was going to leave a scar but she'll live through it. Hiccup was always a fighter, I knew she wouldn't give up like this, not after what happened. Hiccup's body would tense up and try to move, but Dagur held her down, telling her it would be over soon. She kept asking if Toothless was alright.

My poor baby Hiccup, she's already been through enough already, I hate seeing her in pain like this, it was like when I first reunited with her five years ago. Full of fear and pain, looking completely helpless with no one to help her.

After a long agonizing minutes it was finally over and done, everything was closed up as I began to wrapped the gazes over the wound. The blood on my hands had harden into a crust, flaking off a bit as I grab something to wipe it off, after that I placed a fur blanket on her, trying to keep her warm so she wouldn't catch a fever. The last thing she needs is to become ill. Dagur placed a cold rag on her forehead, trying to sooth the pain somehow, sweat was coming down from her forehead. Then Toothless came over and wrapped her up in his paws, adding more body heat.

We both looked at the sight, watching Toothless care for his beloved rider. It felt forever since I heard Hiccup's voice, I was just hoping she would wake up soon.

Then the redheaded man turned to me."What happened Val?" He asked sternly.

I looked up at him and shook my head, I didn't know what to do or what to tell him. I let out a deep sigh,"It just happened so quickly." I trailed off as he walked over towards me closer, this time looking at me deep into my eyes.

"Who did this to her?" he asked again, this time with more venom in his voice."Tell me! or I swear to Odin I-" I finally cut him off and told him

"Stoick." I said coldly, as I went back to look up at him, his expression went from angered to shocked, he couldn't believe that he could have done this to his own daughter, the he let out a growl and grabbed his sword making his was way outside. He was going to kill him, Dagur was going to do what he was trained to do. Kill.

"Dagur No!" I ran over to him and grabbed the sword by the handle."He didn't know it was her under the mask! I swear!" I pleaded with him, but he wouldn't budge one bit, he pushed me to the ground and snarled at me.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" his voice rang out, full of rage and murder. Making me jump as the dragons growled and crawled down, wondering what was happening,Dagur continued to walk back outside, with me behind him, right on his heels."I'll rip his bloody head off and feed it to my Skrill!" he let out a war cry as he charged outside, I didn't have to stop him, so I grabbed my mask and armor and call CloudJumper to come along. I looked back at Toothless, with Hiccup still wrapped up in his paws sound asleep, or passed out from the shock either way she was safe.

"Watch her Toothless." I said sternly before leaving in a hurry.

Dagur was already up in the air, with his bewildered Skrill, I could see where he was heading, he was head right towards Stoick and his crew. He was going to kill each and everyone one of them one by one, that skrill of his can do more damage then he knows, he's barely train with it, let alone bond with it. The one thing those two have incommode is a short temper and a deadly attitude to match with it. Well at least he isn't killing dragons anymore, I don't know what my daughter sees in him, but then again Stoick used to be as brutal as teen,but not insane.

I told CloudJumper to pick up speed, trying to talk this madmen from making a mistake. I could make out what was the crew of Berk warriors, they were running, making their way to the cave, the place they saw me take Hiccup, it must have been hours ago because the sun was already starting to set, it's funny how all of this happened this morning and yet it's almost night time already.

When I finally caught up to the Berserk warrior, his face was all red as his eyes turn three shades darker, holding his weapon close to him as he was getting ready to charge at them.

"You need to stop." I yelled at him, but he wouldn't listen to me one bit.

He didn't say anything, only letting out a growl. Gripping onto the horns of the his dragon, looking at the small dots in the distance.

"Dagur please, Hiccup would't have want this!" I screeched.

He turned to me, his eyes flashing red."He could have killed her!"

"I know that Dagur! But Stoick didn't have any idea it was her, it was either that or Toothless being the one to die." I said to him as his expression soften just a hair, his jaw dropped a little.

"Wh..what?" He shook his head wanting to know."What the hell are you talking about?" He didn't seem to believe me.

"Stoick was aiming for Toothless, but instead Hiccup got in between them." I explained, hoping this would get him to stop this killing spree from happening. Hoping and praying this would end so we could figure out a plan to stop all of this, I gripped my staff waiting for him to give me a sign that he'll let this go for now, for the sake of Hiccup's safety and life.

He stared at me for a few seconds, looking in front of him. But what happened next I didn't see coming, dagur let out a furious yell at he charged in with his Skrill, landing right down in front of the warriors of Berk. Then I heard a yell"DRAGON!" A familiar voice rang out."KILL THEM!"

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath, this isn't going to end well for no one.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I woke up all groggy and weak, as if I was just hit by a Monstrous Nightmare or a Zippleback. I could still feel the pain from my injury, all the pain shot up my side, I groaned a little as felt something.

Then I notice a large amount of body heat hit me, a hot breath hitting the back of my neck.

"Toothless?" I asked noticing the bright neon eyes looking down at me as I received a playful lick to the cheek."I'm okay Bud, I'm alright." I said weakly with a small smile, but it was short lived as I cried out in pain."Oh gods." I shuddered as Toothless unwrapped his wings, I started to look around for my mother or Dagur, but no one was scene, just a few of the dragons watching us.

"M..mom?" I called out and I heard nothing, not a peep.

"Dagur?" I called hoping someone was here, but the same thing I got, silence. I tried to prop my self back up on my shoulders, But Toothless pushed me down, giving me a warning growl to stay put.

"Toothless, we have to...find them I managed to myself away from his grasp."My dad is still out their, what if something bad happens?" I looked at him worriedly as he moaned for me to get back in bed. But as usual I'm too damn stubborn to do that, I can't just sit here and do nothing, even if it's a life or death situation, I'm still walking and breathing and that's good enough for me.

"Come Toothless." I said peaking outside, wondering if they were out their. But nothing, I could hear battle cries and screaming from a far, along with fire and smoke shooting up in the sky. I had to hang on to the icy edges, keeping me from falling on the cold hard ground.

I turned around to see Toothless still hand't budged."Toothless, please." I begged him, looking at him with pleading eyes, soon enough he budged and started walking out towards me. I was slow to climb on his back, I could feel the tender skin and flesh rub against the gazes, I gritted my teeth and bared down, holding on to my friend for dear life.

"Lets go." I whispered as we took off.

The flight was slow and steady, not crazy stunts or anything like that, not today or anything. But my mind was racing like a madman, my dad knows I'm alive and he knows I am allied with the dragons, was he going to disown me? was he planning to kill me? No instead he kissed and coddle me as he held me in his arms bleeding out.

But that was hours ago, the sun was already setting and i'm guess the battle just got started without me. I always loved a good fight, but now I am in no position to any of that and if my mom sees me like this, which I know she will. She is going to be so piss, but I'm just wondering now how Dagur is taking all of this and i'm guessing he is going into a hell raising rage by now, oh gods that was a scary thought. I just hope I make it in time.

We finally reached the battle field, my heart almost stopped when I saw Dagur onto of my father, holding a sword to his throat. Gobber was trying to talk him down while my mother was ten feet away, trying her best not to make a false move that could kill my dad right then and there. Dagur was breathing heavily as he looked down at my father, his hands were down on the ground, far out so he couldn't grab the sword against his throat. Fear was written all over his face, I have never scene my dad get so scared before in my life.

I landed right beside them, hopping off Toothless and clutching my side tightly."DAGUR NO!" I screamed.

He turned his head, his face was covered in ash and cuts, along with a black eye. He tilted the sword a little bit, away from his throat, his eyes widen as he saw me alive and father looked at me with fear in his eyes, his eyes were glued onto to me the entire time."Hi..Hiccup." My dad choked out as Dagur hit him square in the face.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, holding the sword closer to his throat, breaking a pit of the tender skin.

"Please just stop!." I held my hand up as I walked towards him gently."Dagur for gods sake look at me." I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes."Just stop please." I said softly as I let out a gasp in pain, I knew I pushing my body to it's limit. Dagur looked at me scared as he saw me holding my side, he then pushed my father away as he ran up to me.

He finally pulled away from my father as he scooped me up in my arms, holding me close to his chest, he was all hot and sweaty as he kissed me full on the mouth, I was taken back from him at first, I could taste the blood in his mouth as I pulled away. Letting out some shallow breaths from my pain,

"You alright?" he asked gently as if the incident never happened between him and my father. He caressed my cheek looking at me with his soft dark green eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little cold and a little light headed that's all." I was trying not to get him wild up, but I gave him a weak smile to let him know I was okay for now.

Then a heard a rough voice."Hiccup." It was my father."Get away from him." he got up and spit some blood out of his mouth, trying to pull himself together as Gobber came up to him, pulling him up to his feet but quickly pushed him away so he could look at me. By the looks of it he pretty much looked terrified as he saw me in Dagur's arms, being kissed and coddled by him.

"Your not taking her any where." Dagur said darkly, putting on his killer face again."Not what after you done." he said coldly holding me a bit tighter.

"He's right, your not taking her." I looked over and looked over and notice it was my mother speaking under her mask. Oh shit.

My father glared at her."And why not?" He asked smugly."What gives you that right?" He held his weapon close as he picked it up from the ground.

Then without warning she took off her mask, revealing her self to him and everyone."Because I'm her mother." Gasp and raspy voices whispered out all over as my father looked at her like he wanted to faint right then and there. Gobber's jaw hung to the floor as she held her ground, looking at my father with stern look. She was really hell bent on letting me stay with her.

"Valka." He whispered.

* * *

**It's about to go down...**


	25. Chapter 25

Dead Inside

Chapter Twenty Five

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

My eyes were wide opened, as I watched the entire thing play out as I was wrapped up in Dagur's arms, I could feel his breath going down my neck as his jaw hung open a bit. I couldn't tear my head away as I felt him back up a little towards Toothless. The cold air started to numb my lips and face, turning them cold quickly as the cold wind blew in the dead silence of the atmosphere. Everyone was just shell shocked as they looked at the scene before them.

I just wanted to go back inside at this point, I wanted to feel Dagur's body against mine to bring me back to life. I let out a shuddered breath as I looked back down at my stomach, I could feel the stitches, tugging and pulling my flesh together so it could heal. I could feel myself drift in and out, one moment I was listening to everything, the next I felt like I was going to pass out again. But now I was fully awake, forcing my eyes to stay opened as I had to watch my mother reveal herself, the one thing I never wanted her to do.

It was like reliving all your bad memoirs again, this time they were standing right in front of you.

My father looked so starstruck, seeing my mom for the first time in twenty years, thinking he was looking at a ghost from his past. But their she was standing before him in my defense, protecting me and coming to my aid so I could get the hell out of here. The he repeated her name again, this time with a little more softness in his voice.

"Valka...is that really you?" I could see his body trembling at first as he stepped closer towards her.

She nodded, holding her staff close to her chest, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

He stuttered."H..How can this be?" He said so quietly."I watched you being carried off, I thought you died for Thor's sake." He was still not angry, just really shocked like everyone else at this point.

"After all these years you've been alive?" He said calmly, no anger in his voice what so ever. He kept walking slowly towards my mother, each step he took my father got closer to her. I wanted to crawl out of Dagur's arms so I could shield her, but he held me tight. Gobber turned look back at me, I mouthed to him I was alright, but he still walked over to get a closer look. Dagur snarled and backed up towards his Skrill. Just waiting or the opportunity to take off with me and never come back.

"Back off blacksmith." he snarled at Gobber making me a bit uneasy."She's with me now." He held me closer to him, I could feel him reaching for one of his knife in the back of leg. But I grabbed his wrist, telling him no.

Gobber looked back down at me, still having a hard time believing it was me.

"Gobber, it's okay." I whispered, wincing at bit at the pain."He hasn't hurt me, I promise." I turned my attention back to my father, still haven't breaking eye contact with my mom.

"I thought I would never see you again, but now your here...alive."

My mother just kept silent, I knew she was scared of facing my father again, but I could tell she was still angry. Feeling the anger of my father neglecting me, my father willingly to marry me off to a mad man, and last but not least him stabbing me through my side, almost killing me. I reached my hand out and choked out to her"M..Mom." I choked out as both of my parents turned to me.

My mother looked at me with sad eyes."Dagur take Hiccup back inside." She ordered him without question. Dagur didn't question her, he just did what he was told as e carried me away, telling Toothless to come. He placed me on the back of his Skrill, climbing up and wrapping his arms around me as he order it to go. I remember my dad never took his eyes off me, he then look back at my mother.

I had no idea what was going to happen, was she going to attack my dad? Was she going to scare him off and tell him to never to come back? So many thoughts came across my mind, I didn't what to do. well first off I can't do anything at this point because of my injuries, second Dagur is going into super protective mode and isn't going to let me out of his sight so that was going to be fun, and third my father and almost the entire tribe knows I'm alive. That pretty much sums it up for my messed up plan, how am I supposed to help out to take down Drago now? Run out their in the middle of the battle in crutches and swing my staff around? I don't think so.

That was the one thing I will never show, weakness. That was the old me, this is the new me that isn't going down without a fight, even if it means I die protecting the dragons.

Once we reached back inside the cave. Dagur picked me up in his arms as he placed me back into my make shift of a bed, pulling the blankets up to my shoulders, as he ran his hand down my cheek.

I locked eyes with him,"What the Hell were you thinking?" I asked him, as he arched a brown at first.

"Giving your father what was coming to him." he said coldly as he ran his fingers through my hair."After what he did to you, he deserved it." I slapped his hand away, pulling myself up on my elbows.

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" I screamed."He had no idea it was me Dagur!, he didn't know it was me under the mask!" I shouted, causing him to glare at me."He was going to kill Toothless, what the Hell was I supposed to do? Let him kill my best friend?!" I waited for an answer from him, but I got nothing but silence.

"Yeah I didn't think so." I laid down, turning away from him.

Then I heard him clear his throat."Son of bitch still had it coming Hiccup."

I shot up."That still doesn't give you the right to kill him!" I was finally reaching my breaking point."Just because you killed your father doesn't mean you get to kill mine." Suddenly I felt something grab me harshly by my shoulders, I opened my eyes to see Dagur holding me tightly, looking at me with red eyes full of rage. He used to give me this look when we were younger, back then he wanted to kill me.

"Don't you dare bring him up." he said darkly, making me feel scared of."You don't have the right to bring that bastard into this." He snarled at me, showing his teeth as he still held my shoulders.

I scoffed at him."Aww what's wrong?, you don't like it when I bring up your skeletons from your closet love?" I mocked him as he shoved me down into my bed. I wanted to yell at him to get off me, to stop touching me. But a few second later he got off me, leaving me alone to my own thoughts. I knew Dagur was never going to change his anger issues, but I knew I had to help him some how. Part of me cares about him, I don't want to see him suffer from what he did. It was wrong to kill his father, but I never really got the whole story.

Oswald was always a nice peaceful man, but of course in his son's eyes he was considered weak. I don't think I could understand why Dagur brutally murdered him, the image of him taking an ax and killing his father shook me to my core, he almost did it to my father today. Just because I never got along with my and him nearly killing me today doesn't give him the right to go on a rampage to kill my father.

Their was a dead silence between us for a few minutes, until I heard his voice speak up.

"I'm sorry." He finally turned around towards me."I just lost it when I saw you bleeding out." Dagur knelt down to me, taking my head and resting it in his lap as he twisted ends of my hair."I thought I was going to lose you again."

"Your not going to lose me." I said to him calmly."I'm not going anywhere." I smiled weakly at him.

Then he knelt down towards me, his face inches from mine. His lips crashing into mine, I opened my mouth, letting him inside it. I could still taste some blood in his mouth, but it wasn't as strong as it was earlier, but I kept wondering what was happening outside. What were my parents doing? Hell what was my mother doing? Was she making peace or telling my dad to hit the road and never come back?

I gently pulled away and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

I shook."I keep wondering what the hell my mother is doing right now?" I looked at him with a bit of fear."Wondering if she's tearing him a new one or making peace." I felt Dagur cupping my face, rubbing small circles into my cheek." I know my father isn't going down without a fight, he'll do anything to drag my ass back to Berk."

"I won't let him take you from me." He gave me his killer look."You can come home with me and live the life as a Berserkers warrior." he smiled widely at me, gods he would do anything to get me all to himself."My sister Nott would love you."

"Oh gods." I shrugged."I never thought of having a psycho big sister." I rolled my eyes, the thought of having a female version of Dagur scared the shit out of me.

He pulled me onto his lap, trying not to grab my hip."Oh she and the rest of the tribe would love you." He cooed at me, trying to some how convince me to live with him.

"Yeah and how would I explain to her and everyone else why we ride and train dragons?" I arched a brow at him."They would kill us both in a matter of seconds."

"Not with me as their chief they wouldn't." He said back to me.

I ran my hand over my face, letting out another sigh."Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can you please look out side to see what happening?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He gently got up and left me with Toothless to go see what was happening, It's only been like what twenty thirty minutes since we left? So I waited for him to come back, waiting and just waiting.

The he came back with a shocked look on his face, my heart started to race."Well?"

"Their just hugging each other." He said plainly.

I shot up"What?" I gave him a puzzled look."Care to explain?" I need more details then that.

He waved his arms around."Their just holding each other and crying Hiccup." That's all he saw? No screaming and yelling? No fighting at all?

"Come see for yourself." He picked me up bridal style as he led me out to the open so I cold feat my eyes on what he was about to show me. Toothless came right behind us, wanting to know where we going and why we were leaving again. I saw the light of the sun coming through the crack as I poked my head through it, my eyes widen a bit at the sight I was seeing for the first time. I thought I was losing it and seeing things, but I wasn't.

My parents were both in a tight embrace as my mother was in tears. My father helmet was still on the ground, his left eyes was black as his face was still cut up from the fight. His large hand cupped my mother face, he was comforting her, whispering sweet words in her ear. After a few moments they pulled away from each other, saying a few more words to each other, I couldn't make them out at all.

The rest of the warriors seemed happy for them, Gobber walked up to my mother and hugged her. I could tell he missed her too, she seemed happy to see him after twenty long years.

My vision started to blur again as my eyes began to droop, I remember mouthing something to Dagur before passing out in his arms.

* * *

**So sorry for the lack of updates and crappy chapter, I was kinda messing around and not really writing a lot, I'll be updating This Is It for Me Here next, so be on the look out for that :) Thank you so much for the nice comments and support! I love you guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

Dead Inside

Chapter Twenty Six

I Own Nothing

**Valka's P.O.V**

As soon as Dagur left with Hiccup in his arms, the world around us just went pure silent. I held my staff very close to my chest, feeling my heart beat with fear, anger and so many more emotions flooding me all at once. CloudJumper was still behind me, turning and twisting his head around to see my so called mate, I only told him stories of my long lost love. This was the first time they have encountered in years since my abduction.

Stoick walked another step towards me, he carried no weapon, his eyes were soft and full of regret. I knew he was upset at himself and at me probably, all the years of searching for Toothless had finally caught up to him, Stoick looked so tired, so drained from all the fighting and searching. I knew he would get desperate and try to get some revenge for his only daughter, our only daughter.

I could feel the tears in the corner of my eyes forming, I wanted to hold it all back, but I couldn't.

"Val..." He trailed off as he was inches away from my face."It's really you, after all these years." He spoke softly to me, like he did years ago."I thought I lost you and Hiccup forever." I felt his warm hand on the side of my cheek, gently caressing it. His touch sent me into shock, gods it felt so good to feel his skin against mine. But I pushed away, sending him a confused look, I shook my head."But now.." He trailed off holding her cheek.

"I can't." I chocked out, this isn't happening, this can't be happening!

His eyebrows raised up a little."What's wrong love?"

I opened my eyes as they locked on to his grey ones, I could feel my entire body tense up as I back up. Feeling the entire world on my slim shoulders. My entire body tensed up as I pulled his hand off my shoulder, the first time he had touched me in years, twenty years of no physical contact it finally happened. His skin touched mine, sending chills up my spine.

"Just stop, Stoick." I pushed away, backing all the way towards CloudJumper, he growled at my husband, causing him to glare at my storm cutter. I looked down at him and hushed him softly, I turned back to look at Stoick."I know what your gonna say." I trailed off.

"Val..." he spoke softly but once again I cut him off.

"How could I have done this?" I shook head."What you did to Hiccup over the years." I eyed him, looking at the man I once knew.

His expression changed a little, as his eyes widen a bit."You know about Hiccup-"

"Trying to commit suicide? Yes I know about it, she told me everything." I clutched my staff in my hands, feeling some of the anger wash over me like a wave. Then some of the sadness came, my own child trying to take her own life because she didn't belong, feeling like an outcast instead of a human being.

"Valka just let me explain." He raised his hands up to touch me again, but instead I swung my staff, nailing him in the face.

"Don't you dare Stoick!" I yelled."How could you have tried to marry Hiccup off like that?!" I moved in closer, getting ready to strike him again."She just tried to take her own life and instead of helping her, you were just going to send her off as if she was nothing to you!?" I swung my staff again, this time hitting him in the jaw, sending his head upward, blood was dribbling from his face. I wanted him to fight me back, but instead, he kneel in front of me.

"I wanted you to protect her and love her while you thought I was gone." I breathed heavily as he coughed up some blood."She's are only daughter and you do this to her!" I kicked him in the chest. I wanted him to get up, I wanted to see the pain in his eyes for what he did, how could he become so careless and do such a thing? What happened to the man I once call my husband.

"Fight me Stoick!" I yelled pressing the blade to his throat, all I could see was the red in my eyes flashing over me."Hurt me like you did with our child!" I probably looked like a crazy wild animal right now. Even tough Dagur had pretty much did most of the damage for me, covering him in cuts and bruises.

He spit out some more blood as he looked up at me, his stormy grey eyes locked onto mine once again."No..." He whispered.

I stepped back as I looked over at the other villagers, Gobber stood their and looked at me with wide eyes, full of shock and fear. I wasn't the same woman he had once knew as a friend, I had changed a lot over the last twenty years, in more bad ways then good. My brother in law was giving me the same look, Spitlout hadn't changed one bit either, he looked the exact same as he did years ago.

I looked back down at Stoick, he had started to get up, I wanted to hit him again, I wanted him to feel the same pain Hiccup was feeling right now. But I held back, letting him get back on his feet.

"I didn't want any of this to happen." He spoke softly, looking at me with his bloody and cut up face." I swear I never wanted any of this to happen to our daughter Valka." Her husband looked at her with glossy eyes, as his face started to bruise and swell up."Everyday for the last five years I blamed myself, the day she tried taking her own life, I thought it was all over, after I lost you I went into a protective mode." he looked down at the ground, still feeling ashamed."I tried keeping her away from the raids, trying my best to keep her alive and happy, trying to make sure she wouldn't get carried off, but she did and all because of me."

Valka's face soften a bit, remembering the night she was taken away from her family, leaving Hiccup as a small baby.

"I remember the night it all happened, Hiccup walked all the way up stairs to her room, she slashed her wrist and found some rope in her closet." Stoick let out a cold shutter before finishing."Then I heard her scream, and I ran up to see what had happen and..." He looked up as a tear left his eye."She was just hanging up their, looking so lifeless,like a corpse, I remember running up to her and cutting the rope down, trying to get her to breath." He ran his hand across his face, feeling all the pain rushing in.

All of this had taken Valka back, hearing all this from her husbands point of view just seemed more... dark and painful to hear. I mean Hiccup did tell her everything that happened, just not that detailed.

"I failed her Valka,and I failed you and I deserve what was coming to me." He stepped a bit closer to her, this time she didn't move away."I almost killed her today, and I don't deserve to live for what I have done." Just the pain alone in his voice made her cringe, what was he saying?, where was he going with this?.

"Stoick..."

"No Valka, I failed to protect you and her." He took a step back and started to turn away."I'll take my men back and never come back if that is what you want." he started to walked away until he felt someone grabbed his hand, pulling him around.

"Don't go Stoick." She pulled him towards her a little bit, not making eye contact with him.

"I have to if it's going to keep you and our daughter safe." He pointed out to his wife."I'm the one who caused all of this, if this is the only thing that keeps you both safe and happy then so be it." Tears started to roll down both of theirs eyes."Please Val just do this for the both of you, I love you both enough to keep you safe and happy, even if that means I won't be in your lives to share it with you." After being away from Valka all these years he was will to sacrifice his happiness for her.

"Stoick no, it doesn't have to be this way." She shook her head, grabbing on to Stoick's hand tightly."We can fix this, just let me help you." She sniffled a little bit."Just let us fix this, please."

He looked at her for a few moments, placing his hand on her cheek as he pulled his wife in for a tender kiss. It took Val back for a second, bu then her eyes slowly closed as the sunk into each other, holding her in his strong arms. Valka wanted this for so many years, all she ever wanted was her family back together and now maybe she could fix it, maybe she could help and fix her broken family. She never wanted to hurt her beloved, it was never supposed to go this far, but it did.

Even after twenty years their love never died, even after all the screaming and fighting it was now over, for now at least.

Soon enough they pulled away, both gasping for air. She rested her forehead against his, holing her hand in his.

"Better." She whispered to him as he cupped her entire face."It's been so long since we had this." Letting out a breath of relief.

"Aye in has." he said pulling her in closer."I've missed you so much my love." He gave a another kiss, this time just little peck on the lips.

Then Gobber hobbled over towards the couple with a grin on his face. They both turned, giving the blacksmith a certain look, Valka slowly pulled away and hugged her long lost family friend, lifting her off the ground as he gave her a bone crushing hug. Val let out a laugh soon as he put her back down, exchanging looks at the old blacksmith, he pretty much looked the same last time she saw him.

"I can't believe your alive." He looked at her as if she was a ghost."We all thought you were dead."

Val shrugged at him."I'm not that frail am I?" She grinned as Gobber let out a small chuckle, grabbing her again.

"Ah at least you haven't lost you're spirit." He said warmly to her, after a few seconds he finally put her down again. Gobber was right about that, Valka never lost her spirit, even after all the years of having no other human contact besides her daughter and now Dagur. But now all of that has changed, she was no longer alone, she was still a little scared letting Stoick back in to her life, after everything that had happened, but Valka wanted help him get through this and Hiccup as well. She wasn't going to be too happy about this, but it was the best thing to do at this point. Now that he's knows that there both alive, she could just let him walk right out of there lives like that, it wasn't fair to no one.

Then Valka turned right around, as she saw Dagur standing in the opening of the cave, holding Hiccup in his arms. They were just a couple of feet away from them, but by the looks of it Hiccup was out cold. I thought I told him to take her inside! She's already been through enough for the day,Hiccup needs to be resting of she's going to get better.

"Hiccup." I trailed off, causing my husband to turn to my direction. Stoick's eyes widen with horror, seeing his only child in the hands of Dagur the deranged, Toothless was with them, just looking down at us.

"Hiccup!" He started to run towards the cave's entrance as I ran right beside him, CloudJumper was right next to me, offering to take me up on his back. But I declined, wanting to be by Stoick's side.

Things are about to get more heated up now.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I finally blacked out after I saw my parents reunited, part of me felt so angry, but yet I kind of understand what was happening. My entire boy felt like it just shut down from all the stress and the fighting, I mean I just had enough for one day.

I'm sure Dagur is still pretty pissed at me for bringing up more his past, that would piss anyone off, but he tried killing my dad and that was the final straw, I can't let him keep doing stuff like that. If were going to be together, then he needs to learn to calm himself down and not completely bat shit crazy every time something bad happens to me, I understand he wants to protect me and keep me safe, I get that, But that still doesn't give him the right to blow up like that.

It all happened so fast, one moment my own father drove his sword into me, the next Dagur has a blade pointed to his throat, nearly killing him. If it weren't for me stepping in and begging him to stop, my father would have been long dead. It's in Dagur's nature to kill and lash out, taking all of anger and frustrations on his enemy's or anyone who wrongs him in anyway. It was normal for him, I mean he a Beserker warrior and now chief. Someone so young and reckless, yet with so much power, it was so scary to think about and now he want's me to come with him.

Me and Dagur the Deranged,Hmm I don't know it kinda has a ring to it? My last name going from Haddock to Deranged, it could work.

Oh what the hell am I thinking? Were not getting married! here I am acting like a scared teenage girl and acting like I'm going to be a wife and pop out ten kids or something, yeah right. I mean Dagur? marrying me? No, no way in hell he would get down on one knee and ask me to be Mrs Dagur the Deranged. But then again Dagur in unpredictable and just comes right out of the blue with things, so yeah.

Plus were not really into a relationship, he's probably going to get over me once I drop him back off on his island, I'm sure he'll find someone else and pretend none of this never happened.

My eyes started to open, my head was resting on Dagur's lap, I smiled a bit as I looked up at him.

"Hey." I whispered, pulling away.

He smiled back at me, he leaned over and kissed me square on the mouth, catching me off guard but I accepted it. I ran my hand through his crazy mess red hair, it was falling out of his braid.

He then pulled away, running his hand on my cheek."I'm glad your awake, I thought you dead for a minute there.

I scoffed looking at him."Ha ha very funny." I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out a few minutes ago so I brought you back inside." He said calmly.

"Anything else I should know?" I arched a brow, feeling some of the pain rushing back on my side.

"Your parents are on their way here."

I huffed."Well I was kind expecting that." I said a bit irritated.

"I can get you out here if you want." he said to me, causing me to jerk my head around.

"What?" I was shocked he would even bring this up, I mean really?

"You heard me Hiccup." he grabbed my hand, looking deep into my forest green eyes, rubbing my hand gently in a steady motion."I would anything to keep you safe, if you want me to get you out of here then I'll do it, right here right now.

"Dagur I..I don't."

Then right on cue I heard something, Toothless ears shot up as did Dagur's skrill. Both of them growl who ever it was coming in, and of course I already knew who it was. My heart raced a little bit, as I felt Dagur pulling me close to him, I could hear him letting out a snarl, almost like a dragon. I wrapped my arms around under his arms, waiting for who ever it was. I wasn't really scared, just a little nervous I guess.

Then I heard a voice.

"Hiccup?" Oh gods I knew that voice, only one person in the world had that voice.

Dad.

"Hiccup?" Him and my mother both walked out of the darkness, looking at right me with wide eyes. The my father turned seeing me in his lap."Get the Hell away from my daughter you monster!" Dagur glared right at him,turning around and grabbing his sword.

"Oh so I'm the monster now!?" He yelled at him."Who's the person that almost killed his own daughter!? HUH!" he screamed, causing me to shake.

"She's not staying with you Dagur, she coming with me." He said solemnly.

"Over my dead body!" Dagur got up, clutching his sword tightly."I'll almost killed once and I won't hesitate on trying to kill you again!" He snarled, I could see the his eyes going red.

"Dagur stop." I grabbed the edge of hi shirt, looking at him with weak eyes."Please, don't put me through this again." I begged him as he looked down at me. Dagur sighed heavily as he put it down and scooped me up in his arms, backing up a bit. Then I turned my head over and looked at my dad, he looked worse, what the hell happened to him, he didn't look that bad before, I guess somebody else kick the shit out of him.

"Hi dad."I said sheepishly as he dropped his ax to the ground, slowly walking over towards us. I looked over back at Dagur, his eyes were still glued onto my dad, I mouthed at him to put me down and surprisingly he did.

It hurt to stand up, but I managed to limp over to my battered up father, looking up at him with weak eyes. He looked like he was getting ready to cry. I walked up to him as he picked me up in his strong arms, tears began to roll down his eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his embrace. I haven't felt him pick me up like this in years, it felt good, to bad it brought too many bad memories back.

"Oh Hiccup, my sweet little Hiccup." I could feel him crushing me.

"Dad your hurting me." I choked out to him, as he slowly loosen his grip, he held my face in his large hands, looking at me with his stormy grey eyes.

"I thought I lost you." He said still cupping my face.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I turned away, but he turned my face towards him.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup, I had no idea it was really you." he said calmly, as more tears came rolling down." I could have killed you, I was aiming for your dragon and the next thing I know you show up and I-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"But I'm fine now dad." I tried making it sound not so bad, but the truth is, it was a near death experience for me again.

"Yes, but it could have been worse, I watched you bleeding out and you just take off!" He said this time with a bit more anger.

"Oh can you really fucking blame me?" I said bitterly, make his jaw drop at my sudden swearing.

"Hiccup." My mother said with warning.

"What?"

My father sighed heavily."No I really don't blame you, since the situation at the time."

I yawned, rubbing my eyes."I can go back to sleep now? I'm still tired from all the excitement today."

"Yes of course." He started walking to the opposite direction.

"Uh my bed is that way." I pointed where Dagur was, making my father stop in his tracks, he glared at my lover, Dagur did the same thing."Dad please just let me-" The without warning Dagur snatched me from my fathers arms, taking me to my bed.

Dagur held me protectively, still glaring at my father with cold eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning okay?" I said before he nodded."Good night dad, night mom."

"Good night dear." my mother smiled a bit before she grabbed my fathers hand, leading him away, telling me good night as well.

Dagur carried me back to my bed, wrapping the blanket of furs around me and laying me on his chest. Holding me gently and running his fingers through my hair in a soft motion, I wanted to be mad at him for calling out my dad, but the truth is he was right. But that doesn't make it wrong for doing that to him.

I'll figure out the rest of this out in the morning, right now I just want to go to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, So I decided to rewrite most of this chapter, I wasn't really happy with the outcome of it, so I decided to rewrite this piece of crap.**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Twenty Seven

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

_The world around me was covered in fire and smoke, all I could hear was screaming and shouting. My father was standing right over me, his sword was covered in my blood, dripping from the tip, turning the snow into a dark red as it hit the ground. My entire body was shaking with fear, snow was gently falling from the dark grey sky, hitting me softly as my blood continued to spill all over. Everything around me was starting to fade._

_I was still lying on the cold hard icy ground, blood was pouring out of me as I was lying there, wondering where Toothless was. It was getting harder to breath, I think I was choking on my own blood._

_"Tooth...Toothless." I whined as I tried to get up, but I lost too much blood and was too weak to stand. But I didn't hear him, let alone see him._

_"Whe...where are you bud?" I asked weakly but instead, I looked over and saw my father looking at me darkly. I reached my hand out for my dad, wondering what he was going to do to me next. Was he dead too? Did my father kill him?_

_"D..dad please he..help me." I begged._

_He glared at me coldly, he didn't say anything as he picked his word back up from the ground and struck me in the chest, straight to my heart._

_"You are dead to me." that was the last thing I remember right before he killed me._

I felt warm arms wrapped around my tiny waist, I knew who it was holding me in place or should I say against my will? No, I actually like it, I like it a lot. Then I felt a warm hand traveling under my shirt, going up my stomach all the way up to my breast. Thank god he wasn't touching my wound near my hip,other wise I would have kicked his ass..again, some of the pain had stopped thanks to the herbs, but it still hurt to move. My hairs was all out and laid on the floor, I felt someone tugging on it gently, I let out a moan to stop it, then I felt meaty fingers running through it carefully.

I slowly opened my eyes as they met a pair of dark green eyes and a devilish smirk. Dagur wasn't wearing his shirt, exposing his slimmed down body and muscles.

"Morning baby." He said with his dark smirk as he swooped in for a kiss."Have a good sleep?"

I lifted my head up."Mph not really." Rubbing my eyes roughly, feeling the sand in the corner of them.

"Did I wake you?" He asked me as I sat up, feeling some pressure rise up on my side, but I ignored it.

I shook my head no, trying not to let out a sharp moan of pain, I hated feeling like this. I never wanted to show any weakness, I never wanted to go back to my old self, I didn't want to be that scared fifteen year old girl who tried to kill herself, the sad girl that used to cut herself just feel alive because I didn't feel like I belong anywhere. But I didn't need to do that anymore, I have something to live for now, I keep myself alive for Toothless and for my mother.

Dagur...well he's getting their, I mean he's not exactly the most caring person in the world, but he means well. He wants to protect me, even though deep down he probably hates me guts more then anyone, I don't know why he even bothers showing me affection, let alone kiss and touch me. Over the last five years I never thought I would find my so called "mate" but I guess things change over time, I didn't want to exactly end up like my mother, isolated and have nothing but dragons keeping me company. I mean yeah it was great for the first two years, but over the time I kind of missed some human contact.

I kept wondering where the future would take me, will I ever have true happiness and have a family of my own one day? Or will I just lose control of myself and just take off and never return? Knowing how that kind of stuff runs in my family seems pretty possible. Once this war is over, it will decide how all of this will end, depending if I even make it out alive or dead. I never really thought of dying, I mean I almost did yesterday but it just didn't seem like such a big deal anymore.

I remember how my dad held me in his strong arms, telling me to hang on and to not let go. But the look on Dagur's face...well it just seemed so much more...worrisome.

"Hey." Dagur grabbed my chin gently."What's wrong?" He looked at me.

I shrugged him off."Nothing, just thinking about the battle ahead of us."

"Were gonna be fine Hiccup." He grabbed my hand,"We going to take out Drago and be done with this, and after we defeat him I want you to come with me." Dagur sounded almost desperate."I want you to come live with me on the Beserker island, my people will treat you with the respect you deserve so you don't have to go back to Berk." He cupped my chin again, making me look up at him."You can show them the ways of taming dragons, you can show them what you know."

I looked up at him with wide eyes, why dose he want me to come with him?"Dagur." I trailed off.

"You don't have to give me a straight answer right now, I can wait, just please think about this, I don't want you to get hurt again." He said darkly, referring to my dad almost killing me yesterday, referring to all the years of emotional abuse, he didn't want to see me so vulnerable again, Dagur never wanted me to see me lifeless and almost dead in his arms. If anything ever happened like that again...there would be Hell to pay. I mean he already showed me what he can do, he would kill anyone or anything that got in his way or harmed anyone he loves.

But Dagur get so protective and so...affectionate it was all so new for me.

I sighed."I'll think about it." I said softly as he smiled widely that it looked like his face was getting ready to fall off.

"YES!" He yelled as I hushed him, the last thing I want is my dad walking in on our conversation.

"Shut the hell up!" I slapped him on the shoulder."Do you want to wake up everybody!?"

Then he pouted a little, giving me a sad puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even try that shit on me right now." I said sternly, turning myself around and trying to lay back down.

"Oh come on Hiccup." he he placed his hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him, our faces inches from each other."Being with me isn't that bad, we would make a pretty good couple." He pushed a few strands of hair away from my face, I could feel his breath and listen to him breathing heavily like a wild beast.

I rested my temple against his, holding me in place on his lap.

He put his mouth on mine as I submitted to him, I drank into him as out mouths locked on in a tight passionate kiss. I spread my legs as I straddled his waist, pushing him to the floor, making him lay down. But of course I wasn't on top long, I felt Dagur whisper in my ear softly, almost in a disturbing matter.

"Think fast." He carefully flipped over, this time I was laying down on the bed, well basically it was the floor still, but we slept on it. He kissed me again, this time with more roughness and more dominance, lacing his fingers through my hair. I could feel his member standing up from his bottom region, pressing against my womanhood. I wanted to pull away, but my heart and my hips were telling me no, I wanted more of his body onto mine, I wanted to see him in the flesh.

"We need to stop this. I said getting up quickly from him.

"Oh come on Hiccup, not everyone stays a virgin until wedlock." He tried to convince me, but I wasn't having any of it, I wasn't raised to spread my legs like a whore, I was raised to be a respectful young lady even though I was a foul mouth little woman.

I huffed at him."Well I'm not a whore so tough shit." I pulled my pants back on quickly. But he wasn't letting me go that easy, I squeaked as he held me in place.

Then I heard him quickly getting back up, wrapping his arms around me in a steady motion.

"What do I have to do to convince you I'm not like that?" He asked me in a serious tone, wanting to know how to get into my pants.

"I..I don't know Dagur." I shook my head as I pulled away from him, I wasn't in the mood to right now, all I was doing was struggling with my emotions and not know what to do with them at this moment.

I needed a drink, something strong.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." I said quietly as I started limping towards my chest, kneeling down and opening it with no problems, pulling out half of bottle of rum I stole from one of the ship earlier, I took off the cork and took a long heavy swing. Letting the bitter sweet liquid hitting my tongue and throat, I wiped my mouth looking at the glass bottle. I really did have a bit of a problem, but it was better then slashing my wrist right? I mean I rather be a drinker then a cutter at this point. I mean it was a Hell of a lot easier to hide from my mom at least.

Then I felt strong warm arms wrapped themselves around my small frame, I looked up and saw Dagur holding me in place.

"Give me a hit." He asked softly as I passed it over to him.

"A few more swings of that, and I'll be love struck drunk." I chuckled lowly as I sat myself back down on my bed, felling the booze coming down on me already, that was the one thing that suck about being little light weight like me. Just the smallest amount of alcohol and I would be drunker then a sailor on Tuesday, but it was the only thing that made me feeling good, the only thing that made me feel warm inside. Plus it was the only other thing besides the herbs keeping the pain in my hip down, if it weren't for those I would probably be screaming in pain by now.

Then I felt some weight coming down right next to me, Dagur had plopped right down next to me with bottle in his hands, offering me another swing.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I downed it, letting the booze rush down my throat.

"I can take you away from all of this." he said right out of the blue, catching me of guard.

"Excuse me?" I turned my head around quickly.

"You heard me." He placed his hand on my knee.

"Dagur I told you I'm still thinking about it." I said with warning."After the battle is over I'll consider weather I'm leaving with you or not." I pressed the end of the bottle between my lips.

"I know that, but I just want you to know what I can offer you." He said getting closer to me." I can give you so much more then your parents could ever give you." He said more sternly."I can give you the family yo always wanted, I can give you all the love and attention you need."

"Dagur..." I trailed off.

"No I want you to listen to me." He grabbed my hand, looking at me with the same eyes he looked at me with when he thought I was dying"Over the last couple of years you have been nothing be isolated from the world that once hurt you, and I don't blame you for not trusting anyone, believe me I get it, I was once hurt like you are right now."

"What are talking about Dagur?" I asked him.

Then without hesitation he pulled off his cuffs revealing scars and self inflicted wounds on his arms, I gasped softly, grabbing his arms and looking at them and comparing them to mine.

"Oh my gods." I looked back at him with wide eyes."You used to cut your self too?"

"Yeah, I used to cut myself." He put his cuffs back on.

"Why?" I shake my head, wanting to know what his reason were for cutting.

"Whenever I used to get angry or pissed off at something or somebody, I would take all my anger out and hurt myself to blow off some of the steam." He clenched his fist tightly."But it stopped working after a while, so I started becoming the warrior I am today." He smiled a bit darkly, but of course I had make a rude comment.

"Yeah, by killing people?" I arched a brow at him, but before I knew it, he grabbed me, pinning me to the ground, knocking the bottle right out of my hand.

"Don't you fucking go their Hiccup, your in the same boat as I am." he snarled looking at me darkly, showing his teeth."I was once shut away from my village too, but you know what I did? I made them fear me instead of respecting me and believe me it's way better then being a weakling."

"So you're saying I'm weak?"

He shook his head."No, your far from being weak Hiccup."

"So you rather be feared then loved by your own people?" I asked.

"Yes." He said coldly, slowly letting go of me and pulling me into his lap, I was so confused right now, or it was the alcohol sinking in."The only person I need is you Hiccup, we can be so much stronger when were together, I can show you so many things, you are the only girl in the world that actually makes me feel happy."

I turned away, looking down at the now empty bottle, I then pulled away from him.

"Dose that mean you won't love me either?" I asked a bit broken.

Dagur looked taken back by my words, not knowing how or what to say to me next, I sighed and got up, away from him so I could collect my thoughts.

"I'll be right back, I just need to think about this." I left him alone without saying another word.

"Hiccup." He whined.

I looked back at him."I'll be okay." I arched a brow."I'll be fine, I just need to think."

"If anything happens just-"

"I KNOW!" I yelled causing him to jump back a little,"Just leave me alone!" I stomped right out, feeling the fire in my belly boil.

I sighed heavily, feeling the weight on my shoulders, I didn't know what to do or say, I could start a new life with Dagur once this war is over, or I can just go back to Berk. Even though I completely despised almost everyone their, I don't think I ever belong at that place, I don't think I belong any where but here with the dragons. The only real friend I had was Toothless, the only living thing that seemed to give a damn about me.

I kept limping, walking towards my mother's side of the den, wondering if her and my dad were awake yet. Part of me wanted to see my dad again, but then the other part of me didn't want to, there was still a part of me that is still mad at him for what he did, but he's my dad, I'll always love him. I know he's just trying to protect me, but I need to take care of myself now, I'm not a child anymore. I'm not that sad little girl that tried taking her own life because I didn't feel like I belonged, I had no one at that time and even now.

Then I heard his voice echo out, causing me to jump as I crept out closer. Was he happy? I heard other voices too, some familiar, some new. I peak through one of the cracks and watched the sight before me, my parents were both sitting next to each other, cuddling and holding onto each other. They looked so happy, they haven't seen each other in years, so I guess this is something I should have expected. My mom used to tell me stories of how stubborn my father was as a teen, always trying to play Mr tough guy and how he never show any emotion, I guess that's where I got it from, always hiding my emotions and being the stubborn little thing I am.

I sighed quietly._"Might as well show myself."_

I got up and started walking, making my way towards my parents, my heart was racing a little. I tiptoe slowly,as my eyes kept looking straight ahead, my eyes were wide open the whole time. I ignored all the pain on the side of my hip, Only a night has passed by and it still hurt like hell.

I walked right in, standing in the doorway like it was nothing, I held my breath for a moment and just looked out.

My fathers eyes shot up and locked onto mine, his jaw parted for a moment as he stared at me, he gently pulled away from my mother."Hiccup?"He said softly opening his arms out for me, I froze for a minute, not understanding his gesture first.

But soon I slowly started walking towards him, falling into his strong warm arms, burying my face into his shoulder, his arms instantly wrapped around my small waist, picking me off the ground.

Why did I feel like crying all of the sudden? I mean every time he holds me or caresses me I just want to drop down in tears. I slowly pulled away and looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Are you alright? Did Dagur hurt you?" He said cradling my face with his massive hand.

I shook my head."No dad, I just..." I trailed off not know what to say."Nothing."

Then I felt him grab my face, forcing me to look up at him, for once I didn't feel like a scared little kid.

He sighed gently, still holding my face."How's your wound?"

I shrugged."It still hurts like Hell, but I'm fine." I pushed his hand down, away from me as I started to get up and pull away. But of course my dad had other plans for me.

"Where do you think your going?" He said getting up.

"Out." I started walking away from him, not making any eye contact what so ever.

"Hiccup." My mother called out.

"Leave me alone mom, I don't need a lecture from you too." I snapped going through all the loops and holes, pretty much avoiding everyone, I think it was some of the booze setting in from earlier.

"Hiccup Haddock!" Oh great my dad was saying my full name now, and you know what that means, a full two hour of him busting my ass and telling me how much of a screw up I am.

Oh my gods just leave me alone! I just want to take a little flight out and just be left alone! Now I'm starting to regret to show myself now, I should just sneaked out and pretended I didn't even exist.

Soon enough I managed to catch eye on Toothless, I whistled over and he started running over, almost slamming into me and greeting me with a slobbery kiss.

"Good to see you too buddy." I placed my hand on his snout.

"HICCUP!" And here comes dad, trying to be over protective of me as always.

I quickly turned my head."Come on, let's go for a quick ride, I need some fresh air." I hoped onto his back, waiting for him to go, It hurt so much just trying to get on his back, like someone was sticking to me with hot iron.

Then out of no where my dad shows up, running towards me."HICCUP! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"Go!" I screamed as we made a break for it, leaving the nest above us.

Who the Hell do I have to kill to get some space here?


	28. Chapter 28

Dead Inside

Chapter Twenty Eight

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I couldn't stand being their anymore, I need to get some fresh air before I go fucking a wall or punch Dagur in the face.

The cold wind hit me directly in the face, causing me to stiffen a bit to the new form of cold I was in, I didn't have anything warm to wear so that was kind of my fault, oh well then I've dealt with worse over the years, but later was going to be real fun. Having to deal with two parents screaming and cussing me out because I was too stubborn to listen or to even look at them, mostly my dad at this point.

Then again the few swings of booze was clouding my mind. I couldn't feel anything below my abdomen or hip where I was stabbed, my hair flowed right through the air, my body was covered in sweat. I hope none of my stitches come undone, that would be really bad if I started to bleed out and have nothing or no one to help me.

When a father harms his daughter the way he did to me yesterday, well you can expect some hostile reactions and me just being...me. It's not that I hate my dad, I just hate of what he has become over the years. When I was younger he used to be the man I looked up too, I felt like he was my protector, but over the years it just started to fade away, I just started being a problem to him and nothing more. I was just dumped onto him when we both thought my mother was dead, back when everything was so fucked up.

Even Toothless knew I was angry, he could feel my body starting to shake.

So here I am doing the same thing I did years ago, running away from my problems, avoiding almost all of human contact as much as possible. I wanted to leave to leave all the ones who had hurt me over the years, trying to pretend everything was alright. But I couldn't get over it, I thought suicide was my only solution to get out of all of this, but once again I was wrong, their was a way out of all of this, Toothless. If it weren't for Toothless I wouldn't have met my mom, I would have become the fierce dragon warrior I am today, I wouldn't have kicked ass in the first place if it weren't form my mom, teaching me how to survive this world. My dad never had the nerve to teach me anything because he thought I was a frail little flower that needed nothing but protection.

That was my one thing that always pissed me off, I wasn't weak anymore. My dad would always look at me with pity or anger when ever I did something wrong or made a fool out of myself, then other times I would beg him to sign me up for warrior training or even dragon training when I was dead set on killing dragons back then, but over and over I was told "no" Or "Your too small and weak for training Hiccup" So the only thing I was allowed to do was stick around in the forge with Gobber. If I were still stuck on Berk or married to Dagur I would have been dead a long time ago.

I huffed for a moment, not wanting to remember all of that. I wasn't being fake or lying to myself anymore, I wasn't a hiccup anymore. I am in control of who I am now, and I'm noting going to just forget of what has happened, all of the shit I got put through is not just going to all magically go away.

I think I rather be kidnapped and held captive by Drago Bludvist then go back home right now, and that's saying a lot.

I sighed laying down on Toothless's back as he kept flying to gods know where, I didn't even give him an explanation on where we were going, all I knew is that we were miles away from home now, away from everyone at the moment. It felt nice not hearing anything or anyone, just peace and quiet, nothing but the sweet ocean and wing rocking us in the light blue sky.

Mom was probably really pissed at me at right now, just walking up and leaving with a serious injury. I kinda wondered if she was going to come after me and drag me back home to try to fix our relationship with dad, I doubt it though, she was never the type of parent to drag me and be raid me like some small misbehaving child. No, she was never like that, mom was always understanding and was never lectured me, that's was my blessing from her.

"What now bud?" I whispered to him.

Toothless grumbled at me softly.

"Maybe we can just fly until we reach the other side of the earth." I said to my lizard friend, sounds like a plan to me, might not be one of my best ideas but it sounds like something.

Toothless then gave me a moan, not liking the idea at all

"Yeah that really wasn't one my most brightest ideas." I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, smelling the salt water from the sea. Maybe I should just drop myself in the ocean right now, let the salty water fill up my lungs as I scream my very last breath, but Toothless wouldn't be having it, he would head straight down and pull me up with him, trying to get me to breath.

But I couldn't help it, I gently pulled myself up and stared right down at the water, almost illuminated to me, sparkling down at me like blue crystals clustered together into one wide space. I grabbed my left leg, pulling it over, shaking at bit at what I was getting ready to do. Toothless didn't even notice what I was going to do, his wings were just gliding, running through the light white puffy clouds.

Then without even blinking an eyelash I jumped.

I didn't want to die, I just wanted to feel the adrenaline pumping, flooding through my veins, and it felt so good as if I was losing my mind just being so reckless. The wind running through my hair, I felt completely weightless as I fell straight down, waiting to be greeted by the cool fresh salt water.

But that didn't last long, I felt something grab me by the waist, pulling me up.

I opened my eyes and locked on to a pair devious dark green, I gasped, looking at the sight before me.

"Dagur." I said almost shocked looking at him on top of his Skrill, looking seriously pissed off at me.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled, causing me to squirm a bit in his lap at his sudden outburst. Dagur was not letting me go anytime soon, his thick strong arms wrapped around my waist, looking at me almost terrified yet still angry with me for being such an idiot, but hey at least he was wearing a shirt this time and not walking around shirtless.

"I...I" I couldn't even get out the proper words out of my mouth, my whole body had stiffen to his touch once again.

I sighed heavily."Just tell what happened." He looked at me deeply."Why did you jump off Toothless Hiccup?." The Beserker kept looking at me this time with a bit of a softer tone, not looking at me with pity or anger.

I shrugged."I just wanted to feel the adrenaline rush, just something to get my mind off my-" I did't want to bring up my dad again, or else Dagur would bring up the whole conversation of him wanting to bring me to the Beserker tribe and me being his pity little girlfriend, he just wants to protect me and I get it. But I think he gets so possessive over me because I didn't become his wife when I was supposed to be, when my dad tried to get me married off years ago, it was like he lost something that was supposed to be his.

I turned away shaking my head."I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." I started looking back down at the sea, wanting to jump again.

"Are you okay then?" You didn't tear any of your stitches out did you?"

"No...no I'm fine." I placed my hand on the side of my patched up wound, feeling it starting to throb a bit due to my jump. But Dagur didn't seem convinced, so the next thing I know he's places his hand under my shirt, running his fingers gently along the line of the cut, I jumped a little as he held me down.

"Easy, I'm just making sure."

"I said I'm fine." I said sternly, wanting him to stop.

But of course my words didn't seem to get past him, but soon he was done playing"doctor" on me.

"Now what?" I arched a brow, waiting for him to take me home so I would have to face my parents who are probably going to kill me as I walk through door, or this case iceberg."Are you going to drag me back home?"

He looked at me for a few moments in silence."No."

I looked at him with a bit if shock."Really? how come?" Oh great what was he planning to do with me now? I'm stuck on his lap, with a freaking skrill flying us around and Toothless right behind us.

Then he smirked at me."Because this could be my only chance right now to get you all to myself." He looked at me devilishly, now he was starting to creep me out.

"Oh boy how exciting." I said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not that bad to be around, I can be fun."

I rolled my eyes."Yeah besides killing anything that moves and fighting everybody, oh yes I'm sure your a real blast to be around Dagur."

Then I felt him cup my chin gently.

"Don't be that way Hiccup." Then I felt another hand travel up my back, forcing my to lean in closer to him, our lips just inches away from each other."I can show you so much more then you can imagine."

Then once again our lips locked, I leaned in forward as we both got lost in each other. Dagur was holding me gently as I straddled his lap, his fingers we tangled in my hair, running then through. Dagur was becoming more and more of a gentle kisser, he wasn't being as rough as he was before, Hell he acted more like beast at first, but now he was trying to change, everyone sees him as a killer, a monster. I don't see him like that anymore, he's changing.

He then pulled away, leaving me out of breath, cupping half of my face with his large hand.

"Do you have any idea of what went through my head when I saw you bleeding out?" He brought that up suddenly, making me a bit uncomfortable."I actually thought you were going to die Hiccup, and I wanted to kill your father because it reminded me of what my father almost did to me once." He pushed a few parts of my hair away, putting it behind my ear."I want to make sure no one ever hurts you again."

"I know Dagur."

He smiled at me, planting a small kiss on my forehead.

"Do you want to go back to Berk?"

"No." I said softly, I don't know if I really want to go back or not.

"Do you want to come with me to my tribe?"

Now here comes the hard question.

"How am I going to come with you? My dad is not just going to let me just walk away and go with you." I looked at him worriedly.

"Their is one way Hiccup." He gave me another smirk.

I looked at him confused."How?" What could be the bright idea to let me live and stay with him.

Then he grabbed my left hand, looking at me hard and then...

"Marry me." He said sternly."Marry me and all your worries will be over."

But before I could answer, we both heard yells and screams coming down below us. We both looked down to our horror, oh and just keeps getting better.

"DRAGON RIDERS!"

The next thing we know nets and bolas started flying at us, tangling us both up as we started to free fall, heading straight for the cold icy ground. Me, Dagur his Skrill and Toothless were all tangled up in the thick ropes from the dragon trappers.

Eret and his men had just shot us down.

Now we were screwed.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS THAT'S CHAPTER 28! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND THE CLIFFHANGER!**

**ALSO BIG NEWS I HAVE ANOTHER DAGCUP FEM HICCUP STORY IDEA, AND I NEED SOME OF YOUR GUYS OPINIONS OF WHAT YOU THINK.**

**TAKES PLACE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIRST MOVIE, SO HICCUP IS CHOSEN TO KILL THE NIGHTMARE AND DECIDES TO RUN OFF AFTER SHE IS CHOSEN, SO HER AND TOOTHLESS TAKE OFF AND BY ACCIDENT THEY END UP ON THE BESERKER ISLAND OR DUE TO A STORM, I DON'T KNOW YET, BUT ANYWAY HICCUP GET DISCOVERED AND HIDES TOOTHLESS IN THE DEEPER PARTS OF THE WOODS, WHILE HICCUP IS BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY DAGUR, BLHA BLHA BLHA SOME STOCKHOLM SYNDROME HERE AND THERE AND SOME LEMONS LATER ON AND SO ON MAYBE.**

**THAT'S HOW MUCH I'M GOING TO TELL YOU GUYS, I ALREADY THE WHOLE PLOT FIGURED OUT ALREADY AND I'M NOT GOING TO RUIN IT.**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? TRASH THE IDEA OR WRITE IT OUT? LET ME KNOW IN TH COMMENTS.**

**ALRIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO WORK ON ESCAPING FROM HARM'S WAY NEXT! BYE SEE YE THERE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! it has been what? almost three months since I have updated? Wow I am awful XD But here it is the next chapter for you guys and I hope you like it!**

**Also I have an announcement, I am making a DagCup one shot called Pushed to The Edge, yes it will be at least 6 to 7 thousand words long and I am working on it right now so...yeah, it's gonna be another suicide fanfic and yes I know another one Ugh! It's going to happen around race to the edge and yes Hiccup is going to be a girl in this one since I have another story with male Hiccup and Dagur. I won't give too much away but it will pull your heart strings I promise you that!**

**Another thing too, I have posted my new story about dagcup Unchain My Heart the fist two chapters are out so please check that out please!**

**Warning lemon at the end of the chapter! You have been warned.**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Twenty Nine

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was knocked out, the last thing I remembered was the evil smirk of Eret looking down at me and Dagur before passing out, I didn't even see any of this coming, how could I have been so careless? I felt like I was going back to the way I was, stupid and careless. Over the last five years this has never happened to me before, I can't believe I got so distracted over something so stupid, Hell I almost killed myself again. I didn't know what I was doing, I just wanted to be somewhere else I guess, I never like being insode all the time, it would just bring back bad memories of my childhood.

If it weren't for Dagur catching me, then I wouldn't know what could have happened to me.

I groaned softly, feeling my entire head throbbing like a drum, I knew I was alive and not dead at this point.

"Babe, Babe wake up!" A voice begged me."Please?"

Then I started to open my eyes, wondering who was trying to wake me. I looked up to a blurry vision of Dagur holding me on his arms, I could smell fresh blood, it was my own blood, it felt wet and sticky as it clung to my forehead as the red crusted over it. My back and ribs were starting to throb again, I groaned a bit, trying to feel my legs as I moved them a bit, seeing if anything was broken.

"What happened?" I asked groggily

"That bastard Eret and some of his goons shot us down, you passed out before they dragged us into our cell." He said calmly as he moved some of my hair out of my face."They took Toothless and Striker too."

"Striker?" I arched a brow, that's what he named her?"You do know she's a girl right?" I smiled a bit.

"I had name her something." He shrugged his shoulders.

Then I notice some cuts all over his face."Did they do that to you?." I gestured to the fresh wounds on his face, some blood was dripping down his face as I slowly reached up to cup his face, running my thumb against his cheek.

"They did after I killed two of there men." He gave me a dark smirk.

"Gee that's comforting to know." I said a bit uneasy, but I know by now about his killer instincts, the berserker blood going through his veins.

"I killed them for you." He looked at me with a serious look."I would kill every man,woman and child just to see you alive and happy." Dagur never broke eye contact with me as he leaned in and gave me a deep kiss."I would kill anyone that would mean any harm to you." He pushed my bangs away from my face, never taking his eyes off of me.

"How are going to get out of here?" I asked him if he had any bright ideas.

"I'll figure us a way out of here, don't worry about okay?" I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't, there was no easy way out of this, it was going to take some time for us to get out of here, but then I remembered my parents were looking for me, that gave me a spark of hope, maybe my mom would find us and get us out of here. She didn't usually come out until night, but who knows what will happen until then. Me and Dagur could be tutored, raped, thrown off the ship in shackles as we sink to our death. I didn't want to thin about any of that right now, but I couldn't get it out of my head.

Dagur pulled me in closer to his lap, holding me with his strong muscular arms, it felt nice feeling his warm embrace as I tried making myself comfortable. This was going to be a long night, Hell I didn't even know if it was still daylight outside, it could be the middle of the night and my parents having no idea where we are.

I wonder how long it would take for anyone to find us, I just hope were still alive by then.

"What do think there going to do to us?" I asked him with my eyes closed shut.

"I don't, but there not touching you that's for sure." He held me a bit closer to his large chest, I could feel a bit of anger in his voice if any of the guards tried anything with me. He already killed two of Eret's men, that could make things worse or us later.

"My dad is gonna kill us." I moaned at him, opening my eyes again, for a moment I forgot about my dad. I kept thinking it was just me my mom and Dagur, my dad and some of the other tribesmen.

"He already tried that." Dagur said darkly."And _I _almost killed him so..." He went on.

I arched my brows,"Yeah and looked how great that turned out Dagur." I gestured to my dad flat out hating him, the night after I got stabbed my father didn't want me out of his sight, but me being stubborn and boar headed like him I stayed with Dagur that night, and having my lover being shirtless and covered in blood didn't seemed to help out the situation, it just made things a lot more difficult as my mom had to drag my father away.

"I made a promise to your father that I would protect you, and I'm not intended on breaking it, even if it means killing him myself." He looked away from me, having that dark look on his face."When we were arranged to get married, I was happy, I was happy that I was finally going to get you in my life once and for all." I smiled a little bit at that, maybe we could work something out, just maybe.

But then his face got more darker, as if he was getting ready to kill somebody."Then I thought you were dead, I wanted to kill every dragon in sight, then over the last couple of years I finally got the information of your father on why he sighed the marriage papers, he wanted me to take you off his hands, make sure you wouldn't hurt yourself again, I outraged Hiccup, I was angry at your father, at myself, I should been there for you a long time ago, I should have gotten you out of Berk while I had the chance."

"We were like five Dagur." I pointed out.

He shook his head at me."So?" His eyes were wide, flashing his dark green eyes at me." I need you Hiccup, I love you." He leaned in and kissed me again, this time it was a lot more deeper. I let him inside my mouth as we continued to kiss and cuddle next to each other, feeling some sort of peace at the moment, this was our only time of bliss, caught in the middle of it all but some how we managed to keep ourselves together.

"Well isn't this just sweet?" Said a voice at our cell door.

We both jumped, looking up to see Eret grinning at us, his arms dangling through the bars as he looked at us. Dagur pulled me closer to him, giving him a snarl, looking at Eret with deadly eyes, I gave Eret a similar look. This was not going to be fun.

"What the Hell do you want?" Dagur snarled at the tall man.

Eret looked at him."Oh come now Dagur, is there any need for that type of language?" He threw his arms out then looked down at me."All I want is the girl." He glared right at me, I could feel my skin crawl as I back up, feeling the urge to run, but there was no where to go or escape. Dagur growled at the trapper, making more remarks, I wanted to shut his mouth, but it wouldn't make much of a difference, I was doomed from the start.

"Go to Hell." Dagur looked at Eret, the same looked he gave to his father before he killed him with that ax many years ago, the one thing that has haunted him ever since.

Eret laughed a little, shaking his head."Don't make this any harder, you give us the girl and will let you live before Drago shows up." I could feel my heart drop, Drago was coming soon, things couldn't get any worse.

Two me came up behind Eret, I could feel my heart double in rate, felling myself starting to get sick. I thought I was going to faint after hearing Drago was coming, now Eret's men were going to take me to him so he could beat the information out of me, wanting to know where the nest was. I wasn't going to give him that information, even if it means death for me, I'm just going to give up what me and my mom have been saving for the last five years together, even though she's been doing this for twenty years. I was still going to fight for my life and for the creatures I love to death.

"Your not getting her Eret." Dagur wanted to murder all three of them right on the spot."Get it through you're fucking skull, if you you even think about bringing her to Drago I swear I'll rip all your organs out, and make you watch as I feed them to my Skrill." Eret looked a bit baffled at his words."After that I''ll rip you're rib cage out and wear it as my battle armor when I go up against Drago."

"Drago will kill you where you stand boy." Eret's eyes were full of darkness."Gives us the girl and he might let you live." He looked back down at me, seeing my face for the first time."It's a shame he has to kill such a pretty face such as yours." He commented as Dagur growled.

"Make one more comment about my girl, I dare you." Dagur flashed his teeth, getting ready to tear through the bars to rip the older mans throat out. I was doing my best to stay out of this, I felt like I was going to faint.

Eret scoffed."Can't take a nice comment about your lover can you?" He turned back down to me."Now I know why you were so worked up now Dagur, she really is a pretty thing, once you get passed the cuts and bruises of course." I was really starting to get uncomfortable now." I still can't believe someone small and thin as you managed to kick my ass, then again big things come in small bundles." He started to walked out with the two guards behind him."Will come back for you later little dove, Drago really wants a talk with you."

Then they were gone, leaving me and Dagur alone again. I felt some relief for now as they were gone, but not for long, soon I would be dragged out and will have a little personal talk with Drago.

"I swear to Thor I'm really going to fucking kill him." Dagur cursed under his breath, resting his face in my hair, taking in my scent.

I sighed."What are we going to do?"

"I don't know babe, will think of something." He sighed running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him with glossy eyes."This is all my fault, if it weren't for me being so...stupid then we wouldn't be in this mess." I started shaking my head."I'm being so selfish right now, we should be home right now, not in this shitty mess." I ran my hands over my face, wanting to scream on the top of my lungs.

"It's not your fault Hiccup." He tried to sooth me.

"Yes it is Dagur and you know it." I said one last time before collapsing against his shoulder.

For a while we didn't say anything, silence was the only thing keeping us a float, I was just waiting for Eret to come get me, waiting for him to come get me and drag me away to his master Drago Bludvist. I was trying hard not to think about it, I was scared, but I didn't dare show it. Or at least I tried to in front of Dagur, but he could see it written all over my face, sometimes I would hold his hand, resting my head on his chest listening to his heart beat for a while, listening to the soft rhythm in his large chest.

This was a deadly waiting game now, either my mom saves us, or we get hammered by Drago. I wondered if Toothless and striker were okay? Hopefully they weren't being harmed or starved to death, they were stuck in cages scared and alone, wondering where were at right now.

I'm sure my dad is having a heart attack right now, since I ran away again. But I really didn't care at this point, I don't like being controlled or told where I should go how should I be, I don't want to be like everyone else.

Suddenly we could both hear the door opening again, we both looked at each other for a moment, then watched as the door slowly opened, Dagur held me close to him as we saw a slim figure coming through. Dagur looked at the figure with cold eyes, getting ready to put up a fight, even if it meant dying in the process.

"Hiccup?" It was a soft womanly voice.

"Mom?!" I jumped up as I ran over to the bars sticking my head out, oh thank the gods she was finally here, I knew she would find us. I notice she was in her full armor, some blood was splattered a bit but nothing else seemed out of place, she had the keys in her hand as she quickly opened the cell door. I quickly got out and embraced her, not letting letting go of her. Dagur got out behind me, watching the sight as he looked though the door, keeping a look out.

"Are you two okay?" She asked with a muffle, looking at my bloody forehead, my head had stopped bleeding after a while.

"Yeah I'm fine." I gave her a gentle look, convincing her that I was okay.

She grabbed my hand."Come on you two we have to get out of here, NOW." We both got out, running up the stairs leading us to the main deck as we saw the knocked out men, including Eret who was tied up to the mass of the ship. I felt a small grin reaching my face, my mom was always good at taking out creeps like him. CloudJumper was waiting for my mother's return, beside him was Toothless and Striker.

I smiled and ran up to Toothless, quickly hugging his neck."I'm okay pal, are you okay?" I looked him over, he looked alright from head to toe. I caught a quick glance at Dagur, petting his beloved creature on the snout, babying talking it almost, saying how much his daddy missed her. It was a cute sight before we jumped on, looking around one last time to make sure there were no witnesses.

Then all of us were in the air as our dragons flew us back to the sanctuary.

"What happened?" My mother asked us, but this time she took the liberty to take her mask off.

Me and Dagur glanced at each other for a moment.

"I got a little careless and well..." I said looking down at the ocean for a minute."We got caught." I said plainly, not wanting to tell her the rest of what happened that particular morning.

Then Dagur cut in."It was my fault Valka." he said in a serious tone.

My mother sighed and shake her head at me, she was disappointed in me, great. I don't think she knew who to believe, but deep down she knew it was my own doing.

"I'm sorry mom." I said sadly, not looking at her.

She looked at me, seeing the pain in my face."I know you are dear, just don't scare me like that." She looked back."I know it wasn't your fault, I've had my fair share of being caught and held prisoner before." I could tell in her voice that brought back awful memories for her.

"Oh dad is going to be pissed." I whispered.

My mom arched a brow." He'll be fine Hiccup." She knew he was already worried.

My dad was going to go through the freaking roof when he finds out about this, he would always react to the smallest things in life, even if I had a small paper cut he would flip the world upside down, if I had a sprain ankle he would make me stay in bed for a month. If I had a small burn from working too hard in the forge he would put every type of lotion on under the sun. I swear to Odin he's over protective, when he see's me like this then I won't hear the end of it.

The view of the sanctuary came into sight, I sighed heavily, not wanting to go inside at all. But I didn't have a choice, my dad was probably more worried then anyone else right now.

All of flew right in, seeing the bewilder beast wide awake as he looked up to see us coming in. Mom was the first one off and she looked back at me Dagur, gesturing for us to come inside. We walked through all the tunnels, mom and Dagur were in the front of me, the would near my hip wasn't hurting as much, I was either numb to the pain or I couldn't feel it at this point.

My dad was sitting right in front of the fire, staring deep into it with fear in his eyes, he suddenly looked up, seeing my mother as he quickly got up and embraced her.

"Are you alright?" he looked at my mother as she nodded.

He then saw me and ran up to me, he stopped for a moment as he looked at me, then he gave me a bone crushing hug, pulling me off the ground."Oh thank the gods your alright, are you okay Hiccup?"

"Yeah dad I'm okay." I flashed him a small smile, as he pulled my in for another hug.

"I swear to Odin your never leaving my side again." He mumbled as I rolled my eyes." I don't care if I have to tie you to my side, I am not losing you again."

"She's not a child anymore Stoick." Dagur glared at him, slowly walking up to the both of us.

"You stay out of this you monster." My father said rudely.

"Dad stop it!" I cut in, trying to get in between the both of them.

"This was your fault wasn't it?" he glared at Dagur, accusing him of this."You were always the one to put Hiccup in danger."

"Excused me!?' He got in his face, getting ready to strike my dad."Who the Hell was the one that stabbed his own daughter!? She almost died because of YOU Stoick!."

"The both of you stopped this now." My mother came up to the three of this."Like it or not Dagur is apart of Hiccup's life now, this no ones fault Stoick, they just got caught up in something and the next thing they know there caught and held prisoner." She explained to my father.

My father sighed in frustration, looking back at Dagur then at me."Don't you ever let anything happen to my daughter, if this ever happens again I swear I'll-"

"Yeah yeah I get it." He put his arm around my shoulder and started to head back to my room."Come on Hiccup." He led me away, leaving my dad completely pissed off to the core as my mother tried calming him down before a war could break out. I could see his entire face getting red as him and my mom head outside so he could cool off. Gobber was out there with them too, hopefully he could take some scene into him before some bad could happen.

When we got back to my side of the den Dagur made me lay down, he went over to go get me some water, when he returned I was sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" He handed me a cup of water as he sat next to me, huddling up in the furs next to the fire.

"I'm okay, just a little shaken up is all." I looked back up at him." I thought about what you asked me earlier." I said softly as he looked back up at me.

"Yeah?" He said wide eyed.

"About us getting married and stuff." I could feel my face getting a little red at the thought of us being married."And I'm saying yes." I looked up at him with a big smile.

Dagur stood still for a moment, taking it all in as he picked me up bridal style and kissed me hard on the mouth, I let out a soft giggle.

"Let's celebrate then." He whispered in my ear as he placed me on the large blankets of fur, he started off by taking his shirt off, I blushed a light pink when I saw his muscles and scars, he then got down to his pants and took them off, showing me _everything._

I blushed even more as he leaned down to kiss me again, this time in was more deep and tender. I started taking my shirt off slowly, Dagur helped me a little with that as he tossed it the ground, next to his clothes, then came my pants, he slowly pulled them off, revealing it all as my entire face was flushed pure red. I felt embarrassed when he looked at my little body and breast, I covered myself up a bit.

He chuckled a bit, knowing I was knew to all of this."Shhh, it's okay." he kissed my as he worked his way down to my neck, giving me soft butterfly kisses. Never in a lifetime I thought he would be this gentle with me. I could hear his heavy breathing as his hands traveled to my breast, grabbing and fondling them gently as I moaned a little, I knew we had to be quiet or else my dad would hear us.

He moved his mouth down to my nipples, kissing and licking them, almost suckling on them tenderly, that made me moan even louder as I laid down all the way, spreading my legs a bit as he gave me a smirk, he loved the way I would moan, making soft noises. Then he came all the way down to my womanhood, giving my stomach one last kiss as he plunged down into me, licking and sucking me in as he performed oral on me for a while until I came quickly.

"You ready?" he asked me, I could feel his hard cock pushing against the lips of my clit.

I nodded, feeling a pit scared as he pushed himself in. I had to cover my mouth at one point, it was the best thing I have ever felt in my life. Dagur pretty much mated with me like an animal, grunting and moaning like the savage he was, but I loved it. I could feel the ripples inside of me getting closer and closer to coming as he pounded me like hammer against a hot sword, he keeping going at it until it's straight.

Then I felt him release his seed deep inside me, filling my belly up as he slowly pulled away, pulling me to his chest as I laid there breathless.

"Did you like taming my dragon?" He arched a brow at me, as if he had claimed victory over me, or had just broken some kind of spell over me.

I let out a real laugh this time,"Yes I enjoyed taming your dragon." Rolling my eyes at his snarky little comment.

He then looked back down at me."You want go for another ride then?"

I grew speechless, then nodding again as he took me again, and again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi guys it's been awhile since I have updated but I am here now with another chapter for you, I have been having a a shitty time at work for the last couple of months, everyone is get fired or just quit left and right and I as always left with the mess. "sighing heavily" I am so sorry for the long hold up I hope you under stand my ****situation, i'm so tired and i hate just about everyone I work with, they either hate me or just ignore me because of there fucking egos are too big., I hope this chapter makes you guys happy. Also I got my new glasses last week, hopefully I won't fuck this chapter up.**

** also I can't stop watching this video LOL XD watch?v=ku4UVRzRkuc too fucking funny! it makes my life a little easier.**

**Please comment and review!**

* * *

Dead Inside

Chapter Thirty

I Own Nothing.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I laid on top of a strong chest going up and down, my hair was all over the place, laying all out on the floor. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled softly, looking down at Dagur's face as he snored soundly, I was trying hard to laugh at the sight I was seeing. I laid my head back down, listening to his heart beat, it was steady and not full of anger or rage like it was earlier, everything was calm, for now at least. I listen for a few moments, I don't think anyone was up yet, thank gods, I couldn't imagine if my dad or mom had walked in on us last night, then I would be in deep trouble. I always thought I would ones of those girls that stayed pure until marriage. Then again dad never really talked to me about any of this, I was just told to stay a virgin until I was courted and married before I turned eighteen.

Then my mind went straight back to what happened last night, we finally did it. I wasn't the lonely virgin dragon taming warrior, I was now the lover of the Beserker chief, you got to realize how stupid that sounds. Then again at least I have someone with me now, imagine if I lived like mom for the last twenty years, no human contact just living and talking to dragons like a maniac. I'm still surprised I even managed to get with someone by now, I never thought of my self as "Hot" or even "Pretty" But no I was pretty much the most beautiful women in the world in Dagur's eyes, it made feel better about my appearance at least.

Then I suddenly felt movement, I looked up and notice Dagur was finally awake, I smiled at him, he grinned and kissed me on the lips.

"Hey lady." He whispered in a husky tone, licking the back of my ear. I quivered a bit when he did that."Sleep well?" he asked me, I shook my head, he then pushed me to the ground gently, getting on top of me."How about we finish off where we left off last night?" I giggled a little before he started kissing me again, this time he peppered kisses all over my neck,lips and breast, I tried keeping my voice down just in case everyone was still asleep. Dagur continue to lick and nip at me, causing me to gasp every time he would bite my inner thigh.

But soon enough he was back to kissing me again, his hand traveled and grabbed my butt, squeezing it tight. I let out a small growl, which Dagur quickly took notice and smirked."Ready to get rough?" Before I could say anything he pulled my waist up to his lap, his cock was already rock hard as he pulled me up, piercing me through as I let out a moan that could be heard all the way through the cave. I quickly cover my mouth as I bounced his lap, I sunk my nails into his back as he continued rather quickly, I was panting through the whole thing, my body was so hot I thought I was going to explode. But soon enough the heat was starting to vanish, I could feel myself being filled to the core with his seed. I laid on the floor for a few moments, almost breathless as he picked me up, pulling me up to his chest.

He licked the side of my cheek, I felt my face flush a little, I really hoped nobody had heard us especially last night. I rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him, feeling this rush deep down inside of me.

"So when do you want us to get married?" He asked me."I think we should get married as soon as we get back to my place." He laid back down looking at me with his bright green eyes.

"Gee you really want get hitch that soon?" I arched a brow.

"The sooner we get it done, the sooner we start our live together and away from your dad." He then grabbed me around my waist, I knew what he meant, Dagur didn't want me put in harms way again, not after the whole my dad almost killing me ordeal. Ever since that happened Dagur has been keeping me away from dad far away from me as possible. I wanted to talk to my dad but I didn't know what to say, what am I supposed to do? be like hey dad I'm sorry but I'm leaving with my now future husband and not coming back to Berk, see ya.

I frowned a bit, I wanted to try to work things out with my dad, I don't want this wall between us anymore, for the last couple of days have been nothing but a power struggle, I don't want to feel like this anymore, I don't want us to be separate by hate, I just want my dad to realize I'm all grown up now. I'm not the sick sad suicidal little teenage girl anymore, I'm different now and he needs to realize that now, he's has mom back in his life now, so maybe we can work something out, that is if I get through that thick skull of his first. My dad never meant to hurt me, he thought he could use tough love and shape and change me into something I'm not, I don't ever think I can ever be a chief of Berk, that's not me I'm not a leader.

I can't be something that I'm not, I'm not I want to rule Berk, I just don't think I can...ever.

"What are you thinking babe?" He rubbed my shoulder, kissing it.

I looked at him."Do you think I would make a good chief?" I said very doubtful."Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to impress my dad, making him proud of me, making myself something that I'm not."

"You would make a wonderful chief." he kissed me on the lips again."You will be amazing no matter what." I smiled and started kissing him again as he pulled me over closer to him, getting on top of me, digging his tongue into my mouth, I laughed as his hands traveled along my body, grabbing certain places that made ticklish, we did this for a few more minutes just gentle touches and laughing until the unthinkable happens. Something no one should walk in one in a million years, but of course it had to happen to me out of all the people, the gods must really hate.

"HICCUP HADDOCK THE THIRD!"

We both jumped up in horror and looked up to see my father with fury and anger written in his eyes, I froze in my place. I let out a nervous laugh as I quickly put my clothes on, while Dagur just laid there in his naked glory, not giving a damn on who saw him manhood, I told him to stay there and wait for me to come back before things could get worse, Dagur wanted to protest but he stayed. As soon as I got dressed me and my dad both ran out of the den, with my face entirely blushed red. I felt so embarrassed him seeing me and my fiancee naked and in the middle of sex, well it really wasn't sex it was just us screwing around, but we still did it.

"What in the Hell where you doing!" he yelled, but I held my ground.

"Dad just calm down and let me explain." I said calmly, but he wasn't having it.

"You better start explain to me what in Thor is going on!"

I huffed."Well if you would stop yelling give me the chance than I will dad." I said angrily to him, after a few moments he calmed down."Me and Dagur...are together now and well..." I looked away a little to embarrassed to tell him the whole thing about us getting drunk and...you know.

I then heard his sigh heavily.

"Do you hate me now?" I whispered like a little child being trouble for something bad.

He quickly shot up, taking my hand into his."No, I could never hate you Hiccup, your my only daughter and I love you no matter what."

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't think me and Dagur were gonna take that far, but you know." I turned my head, I was still having a hard time explaining all of this to him, I was never good with talking to boys in the first place, this was all new to me still. I don't think I ever talked about being with someone in front of my dad, I mean back then a boy wouldn't even dare talk to me. I felt like I was going to explode with emotions right now, we never had this sort of talk before, I never even talked to Gobber about this sort of thing either. Gobber wasn't really good with advise before, especially with dating tips.

"How long have you two been together?" he asked softly, no anger or shame in his voice.

"Since I took him hostage." I said with a little smirk, my dad couldn't help but crack a small smile."And there's something else you should know."

"Your pregnant?!" He asked with horror.

"What!? No! We just started on... well you know last night." I blushed again hiding my face from my dad."But no, Dagur asked me to marry him the other day, and I said yes as soon as we got back from the dragon trappers." I explain, he seemed to be taking it well, for now at least for now until my dad could talk to him privately, that would be fun for later.

"As soon as we get home, your getting married as soon as possible." He said with a sigh.

"What? why?" I asked all confused.

"Because I don't want you having a baby out of wed lock that's why." He said sternly. "I sighed."Fair enough." I said in defeat."But your not mad at me?" I asked again just to make sure.

He then grabbed me, pulling me into a hug, rubbing circles into my back, still holding me tightly as if he never wanted to let go. I wrapped my little stick arms around him the best I could, I knew he missed me dearly, as did I. This was probably the best moment we had in a while, my dad was starting to realize I was slowly growing up and no longer a child in need, I wonder how mom was going to take all of this? Oh well at least dad knows and isn't too piss with me. Dad soon let me go, looking at me with sad eyes."Your all grown up now, I wish I was a better parent Hiccup."

"It's not your fault dad."

"Yes it is, if I were a better father, then maybe none of this would have happened." he said almost ashamed.

"Then we wouldn't have mom back in our lives." I pointed out, he didn't protest to my comment and simply nodded. I don't think my dad would be this calm if mom weren't here. things could have been worse in this situation. Then I was pulled into another bone crushing hug, I felt some relief that he wasn't mad or disappointed in me, he then said something that made me want to laugh."My baby is all grown up." He whispered."Soon you'll be having babies of your own." Now he sounded like he was getting ready to cry at this point.

"Oh come on it's not gonna be that bad." I mumbled as he continued to hold me."I'll still see you." I tried to reassure him, after our little talk my father told me that mom needed me for something, I nodded and headed her way. I didn't know what she needed me for, but I guess my dad wants to have a little private chit chat with Dagur, wonder how that's going to go? Hopefully no limbs are missing by the time I get back. Dagur was still angry, he didn't want to deal with my dad, if anything were to happen someone was going to be held responsible. I was scared for the both of them, I kept thinking about what happen, were they going to kill each other if they didn't work something out soon.

Stoick walked right back into his daughters room, Dagur was still in there, waiting for Hiccup, but instead her father came walking in with a stern look in his face, a face that could kill from miles away. Dagur slowly stood up, only wearing his pants with no shame at all, wanting to show some sort of dominance. Dagur was never going to back down, not like this.

"Well?" Dagur ached a brow."Are you here to give me Hell or what?" He asked Stoick.

Stoick sighed and shook his head."I need you to promise me something when this is all over." He said as calmly as possible.

Dagur arched a brow."And that is?"

Stoick opened his grey eyes."Take care of my daughter, promise me you'll marry her as soon as this is all over." He told him before walking out, not giving Dagur the chance to give him the answer he wanted. Dagur just stood there for a few moments, he was going to do everything he could to take care of his lover, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, over his dead body. He was promised to this girl from a very young age, sure they got off from the wrong start back then, but over the time he changed, even in appearance he changed, his eyes were no longer dark, but a bright healthy green like Hiccup's.

Few minutes later Hiccup returned, she had a small chat with her mother, it seemed to go well from what he was guessing. After she returned they laid back down and cuddled in front of the fire, everything was just quiet and peaceful for now, I asked if she wanted to go for a quick fly, to my surprise she said no, after the whole dragon trapper mess I guess she didn't want to go out for a while, worried about being trapped again. I held her close to my chest, telling her I wouldn't let anything happen to her, it calmed her down as she slowly feel asleep, I brushed her bangs out her face and laid her back down, pulling the fur blankets up to her chin. I quickly laid down next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

**A few hours later...**

After my small nap I woke up with Dagur sleeping very close to me, I was cuddle up to his chest. I smiled as I slowly pulled away and walked over to my sleeping Terrible Terror who was sleeping on the other side of the room, I picked him up and held him like a cat. He woke up and shot his little tongue at me I giggled a bit and put him down as he flew away. I walked out and went looking for Toothless, wondering where he was. He was probably with the other dragons, along with the Alpha, just living his life like I was, and I was right of course.

He was playing with the new hatchlings, gawking and gnawing at him with there gummy mouths, I smiled at the adorable sight, the babies were always curious of him, never seeing a Night Fury before in there small lives. I knelt down and pick one of the babies up and walked over towards Toothless as he looked at me with annoyed eyes, like "Get these things off of me look." I put the baby down and shooed the little ones away, freeing him from the madness. A ride might help my troubled mind, I asked if he wanted to fly just for a quick minute and he went with it.

I jumped onto his back, leveling myself before he spread his wings, I held onto him tight as we flew right out of the ice, I felt the cold air running through my body, sending goosebumps all over my skin, We only were up in the air for a for minutes, until something very disturbing caught my eyes, I turned my head quickly and saw over a doze war ships heading our way, my entire body froze, I knew who these people were. They had finally found us, over the last five years these monsters had found us.

"Drago." I whispered.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! I know half ass chapter, I was really tired while writing this so please forgive me LOL I'll try to update sooner.**

**See ya guys later and have a good last weeks of summer, because I know some of you are starting soon, not me though thank god, man I am so relived to have finished high school two years ago, I hope you guys are having a good summer.**


End file.
